Namoradinha de um amigo meu
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Dois amigos. Uma garota. NejiTentenLee COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

O relógio batia 01h30min da manhã, um rapaz de aparência forte, moreno o cabelo num corte um tanto incomum, largas sobrancelhas e um olhar expressivo, mexia no computador, tinha acabado de finalizar um trabalho da faculdade.

- Acho que vou entrar na sala de bate-papo. – A voz grave saiu a esmo, estava sozinho no quarto.

Logo ele já estava online, na sala que ele escolheu tinha algumas pessoas e escolheu uma ao acaso.

Fogo da juventude diz:  
Boa noite ou bom dia.

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Bom dia. RS

Fogo da juventude diz:

E ai tudo bem?

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Sim tudo e você?

Fogo da juventude diz:

Tudo ótimo.

Fogo da juventude diz:

Fala da onde?

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Okinawa e você?

Fogo da juventude diz:

Também ^^

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Uau que coincidência RS.

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Qual a sua idade?

Fogo da juventude diz:

19 e você?

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Também.

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Nossa olha a hora, amanhã tenho aula cedo melhor eu ir.

Fogo da juventude diz:

Amanhã não hoje, já passo da meia noite. Rsrsrs

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Pois é.

Fogo da juventude diz:

Faz faculdade?

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Faço de psicologia.

Fogo da juventude diz:

Faço de educação física.

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Legal, mas agora eu preciso mesmo ir bjs.

Fogo da juventude diz:

Pelo menos me diz o seu nome?

Pequena panda de chocolate diz:

Mitsashi Tenten. Bjs

Fogo da juventude diz:

Boa noite, e bjs Mitsashi Tenten.

Lee se recostou na cadeira, saiu da sala de bate papo, desligou o computador.

- Que menina. – Ele se espreguiçara.

Resolveu dormir. Acabou por fantasiar com a garota durante os sonhos daquela noite, acordou com o nascer do sol.

Já estava a meio caminho da faculdade, corria animadamente afinal era a sua corrida matinal e isso sempre o deixava de bom humor.

- Neji. – Ele gritou, tinha acabado de ver um rapaz alto, forte, moreno com os cabelos lisos e compridos, ele saia de um carro.

O rapaz chamado Neji parou e esperou Lee se aproximar.

- Bom dia. – O tom frio e indiferente, numa voz profunda e grave.

- Dia. – Lee sorria.

- Você ta todo suado. – Neji tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, olhava para as roupas do amigo, era um macacão verde.

- Vim correndo. – Lee deu mais um sorriso enquanto andavam – Você bem que podia tentar, em vez de vir de carro.

- Não, valeu. – Neji desconsiderou a proposta, indiferente.

Lee andou o caminho todo falando animadamente, raramente Neji falava algo, mas o amigo já estava acostumado com as atitudes de Neji, afinal Neji era o seu melhor amigo, um ombro amigo, um bom ouvinte e quando falava sempre dava os conselhos certos. Em Neji ele poderia confiar cegamente.

Separaram-se, Neji ficava um andar abaixo dele, subiu as escadas apressado, trombou com uma garota.

- Me desculpa. – Ele pediu, catava os papéis que haviam sido espalhados.

- Tudo bem. – Uma voz doce lhe respondeu, uma mão macia encostou a sua.

Lee levantou a cabeça, se deparou com dois belos olhos castanhos, um rosto harmonioso, lábios volumosos, os cabelos, presos em dois coques, eram castanhos.

- Eu sou muito desastrado. – Ele se levantou, entregou os papéis para a garota.

- Na verdade eu que estava distraída. – Ela se distraiu olhando os papéis e não percebeu o olhar de avaliação que ele lançava em seu corpo.

Ela tinha belas curvas, seios fartos, ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Esta tudo ai? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Sim esta. – A morena lhe deu um sorriso em resposta.

- Posso te acompanhar até a sua sala. – Lee indicou o corredor – pra compensar a minha falta de atenção, claro.

A garota sorriu meio encabulada e sem ter pra onde correr concordou com ele. Foram andando pelo corredor, Lee fazia algumas perguntas para ela e finalmente na porta da sala ele faz a ultima:

- Qual o seu nome?

- Tenten. – A menina responde.

- Mitsashi Tenten? – Lee abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Sim? – A menina franziu o cenho.

- Prazer. – Lee estendeu a mão – Fogo da juventude.

Tenten continuou com o cenho franzido. Como assim alguém se chama fogo da juventude? Então uma lembrança lhe veio um nick em um bate papo.

- O rapaz que eu falei essa madrugada? – Ela falou ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Bem, é. – Lee recolheu a mão que ela não tinha apertado, sorriu sem graça.

- Mundo pequeno esse. – Ela deu um sorriso.

- Pois é. – Lee olhou com intensidade para a garota.

- Melhor eu entrar. Tchau. – Tenten ergueu a mão em um sinal de despedida.

- Tchau. – Lee a viu entrar na sala, deu meia volta e rumou para a sua.

Os tempos de aula passaram voando para Lee ele só conseguia pensar em Tenten, em sua boca, em suas curvas. Logo já estava no intervalo Lee andava pelo campus, Neji não tinha aparecido no mínimo estava fugindo de alguma loira, ruiva ou morena ou até as três juntas, realmente nunca entenderia o amigo afinal ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que ele quisesse e enquanto isso ele não queria mulher nenhuma. Acabou por avistar uma morena interessante.

- Posso? – Ele tinha uma das mãos sobre uma cadeira.

Tenten levantou a cabeça, estava concentrada lendo um texto.

- Ah. – Ela fez um semblante de surpresa e indicando a cadeira – Por favor.

Lee deu um pequeno sorriso – Estudando?

- Não. – Tenten guardava o papel na pasta – Apenas lendo.

- Algo interessante? – Lee não se importava com os livros, mas apenas queria impressioná-la.

- Um pouco. – Ela tomou uns goles de chá.

- Vai estar ocupada mais tarde? – Lee se curvou sobre a mesa.

Tenten riu e também se curvou sobre a mesa.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Pra saber se vou te encontrar na sala de bate papo. – Lee sorriu.

Tenten soltou uma leve risada, é ele a fazia rir.

- Não, não vou estar na sala de bate papo. – Ela passava o dedo pela borda do copo.

- Então acho que serei obrigado a te levar pra sair. – Lee tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não essa noite. – Tenten se levantou – Não essa noite.

Lee a olhou se afastar, um pensamento em mente, hoje não, mas amanha com certeza.

Neji se sentou no lugar que ela deixara vago.

- Aleluia. – Lee riu, o amigo estava com cara de poucos amigos.

Neji se limitou em dar um olhar irritado para Lee e passou a observar o campus.

- Cara esse teu mau humor é carência. – Lee continuou rindo.

Neji bufou, Lee riu mais ainda.

Tenten andava pelos corredores, pensava em Lee, ele era um rapaz que não era de todo mal, tinha um corpo bem definido, tinha observado isso através da roupa um tanto extravagante que e ele usava, era engraçado, da primeira vez em que se encontraram ele até estava um pouco suado, mas ela desconsiderou isso.

Os dias passavam, os encontros eram constantes, Lee sempre os arranjava finalmente na sexta feira.

- Ten-chan, vamos sair essa noite, vai. – Lee pediu pela décima vez desde que se sentara com a garota.

- Eu to ocupada Lee. – Tenten já tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Juro que eu não vou te atrapalhar, muito. – Lee segurou as mãos da menina.

- Isso significa que você vai me atrapalhar. – Ela riu.

- Prometo não fazer nada que você não queira. – Lee apertou de leve a mão de Tenten.

- Então você não vai fazer nada né? – Tenten tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Ai essa doeu. – Lee franziu o cenho, soltou a mão dela.

- To brincando. – Tenten passou de leve os dedos pelo rosto dele – Vamos sair.

Lee abriu um sorriso.

- Pra onde vamos? – Tenten o deixou segurar a sua mão novamente.

- Que tal um cinema depois um cachorro-quente? – Lee parecia radiante com a sua sugestão.

- Eu topo. – Ela riu.

- Você não vai se arrepender. – Lee deu um pequeno beijo na mão da menina.

Ele se levantou e saiu, ela ficou observando as costas dele se afastarem e um único pensamento em sua mente: "Espero não me arrepender."

Neji estava encostado perto de uma parede, Lee se aproximou em passos largos e um sorriso também largo no rosto.

- Neji! – Ele deu uma tapa na cabeça do rapaz.

Neji abriu os olhos e encarou Lee, tentava demonstrar a sua raiva e que era realmente bom ele começar a correr.

- Ah vai para. – Lee riu e encostou ao lado do amigo.

Neji ignorou e fechou os olhos.

- Cara eu vou sair com uma gata hoje à noite. – Lee mordia o lábio inferior.

- Bom pra você, ruim pra ela. – Neji falou em voz baixa.

- Ah para com isso. – Lee lançou um olhar mal humorado para Neji.

- To falando sério. – Neji mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Palhaço. – Lee saiu de perto.

Neji abriu os olhos e viu o amigo se afastar, as linhas em volta da sua boca relaxaram, parecia estar satisfeito tinha conseguido irritar Lee.

- Hyuuga, você não vai estragar minha felicidade. – Lee falava em voz baixa, estava andando até o cinema havia marcado de se encontrar lá com Tenten.

- Peraí ele te chama pra sair e marca de te encontrar na porta do cinema? – Uma garota de olhos perolados, cabelo de tom preto azulado falava descrente.

- Pois é. – Tenten passava o batom.

- Muito romântico ele. – A garota soltou uma pequena risada – E depois vão comer um cachorro-quente?

- É. – Tenten ajeitava os cabelos – Hinata para de falar desse jeito.

- Eu só to tentando entender. – Hinata se levantou e parou atrás da amiga.

Tenten se virou para a amiga, rolou os olhos pelo teto.

- Ele é legal, divertido, atencioso. – Tenten foi andando até o seu casaco e a bolsa.

- Mas você não ta afim. – Hinata contrapôs.

- O Lee é alguém cativante. – Tenten olhava para o chão enquanto colocava o casaco.

- Lee? – Hinata tinha o cenho franzido – Rock Lee?

- É conhece? – Tenten olhou para a garota.

- Ele é o melhor amigo do meu primo. – Hinata andou até Tenten – Ou pelo menos era até eu viajar.

Tenten balançou a cabeça, indicando que não sabia. As duas saíram do apartamento.

- Você bem que podia ir à festa que meu pai cismou de oferecer. – Hinata tinha passado o braço pelo de Tenten enquanto andavam.

- É pode ser. –Tenten concordou pensativa.

- Ah vai, amanhã eu te levo o convite. – Hinata riu baixo – Bem eu vou ficando por aqui.

Elas tinham chegado a uma esquina, Hinata seguiu por uma rua e Tenten por outra, continuava pensando no que Hinata tinha lhe dito.

Lee esperava impaciente, ela estava atrasada, nem tanto mais estava.

- Lee. – Ela o chamou.

Lee olhou na direção da garota, ela veio andando um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desculpa a demora. – Tenten lhe plantou um beijo na bochecha.

- Tudo bem. – Lee deu um pequeno sorriso, puxou-a mais para perto.

- Lee. – Ela o repreendeu.

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – Ele tinha um tom malicioso.

Ela suspirou, deveria se render?

- Vamos? – Lee a puxou na direção da bilheteria.

Ele pagou pelos dois ingressos, e logo foram para a sala do cinema. Ele tinha escolhido um filme sobre luta, as coreografias eram bem ensaiadas, os atores principais sempre batiam nos malvados e nunca apanhavam, é esse era o conceito de um bom filme para Lee. Mais ou menos na metade do filme ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Tenten, ela sacudiu o corpo num riso silencioso, se sentiu instantaneamente uma criança que vai ao cinema com o primeiro namorado.

- Que foi? – Ele sussurrou.

- Nada. – Ela mentiu.

Depois disso, ela só teve que passa mais quarenta minutos de socos, chutes e sangue.

- O filme foi ótimo. – Lee comentou, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Tenten se limitou a dar um pequeno sorriso, ele a guiou até um parque, lá tinha uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente.

- Dois, por favor. – Lee pediu para o rapaz.

Ele se virou para ela, tinha mantido sua mão na cintura dela o tempo todo.

- À noite ta estrelada. – Tenten olhava para o céu.

- É. – Ele mantinha os olhos nela.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou, quando notou que ele não tirava os olhos dela.

- Prefiro olhar pra você. – Lee deu um pequeno sorriso.

Tenten soltou uma risada, realmente parecia que estava com seu primeiro namorado. O rapaz chamou Lee, o lanche já estava pronto.

- Pronto. – Ele estendeu o lanche.

- Brigada. – Ela recebeu, não estava realmente com fome.

Eles andavam e conversavam, depois de um tempo Lee achou melhor ir embora.

- Bem acho que já vou. – Ele parou na frente de Tenten.

- Hum… - Ela deu um sorriso, talvez eles conversassem mais um pouco no caminho para casa.

- Tchau. – Ele se aproximou e deu um selinho na garota, deu meia volta e saiu.

Tenten ficou parada olhando ele se afastar, ele realmente não a levaria para casa? Fechou os olhos, respirou algumas vezes.

- Nossa que mocinha bonitinha, e aqui sozinha.

Tenten abriu os olhos, não aquilo era de mais para uma sexta à noite, ta bom o encontro não tinha sido de todo o mal, mas ser largada no parque e agora um babaca.

- Falei com a boneca. – O homem se aproximou.

Tenten sentiu o hálito de álcool de onde estava, sabia que estava com problemas.

- Me desculpa a demora, amor. – Sentiu que era abraçada, e uma voz calma era falada no seu ouvido, alta o suficiente para o homem ouvir.

Neji tinha visto a cena de longe, a garota parecia estar com problemas, talvez se ele ajuda-se ela saísse daquela enrascada, só pedia para não levar uma pancada.

Tenten tentou não fazer cara de surpresa, pedia para que não fosse mais um louco tentando se aproveitar dela.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – A voz fria e cortante.

- Não sabia que ela estava acompanhada. – O homem lançou mais um olhar para Tenten.

- Mas esta, agora se nos da licença. – Neji puxou Tenten delicadamente, tirou-a de lá a levando ate a rua movimentada.

- Tudo bem com você? – Ele parou na frente dela, havia a soltado.

- Ta sim. – Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, ele era lindo.

- Hm… por que você estava sozinha no meio do parque e no meio da noite? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- O rapaz no qual eu estava tendo um encontro, foi embora e me deixou lá. – Ela franziu o cenho em sinal de reprovação.

Neji soltou uma risada baixa, ela lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, tinha algo nele que lhe era familiar.

- Desculpa. – Ele pediu – Mas um cara deixar uma garota como você lá, é inaceitável.

Tenten corou com o que ele havia dito.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Ela falou em voz baixa.

- Posso te levar em casa, ou você acha que ele vai voltar? – Neji a mirou com cuidado.

- Pode me levar sim. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Ele não vai voltar.

- Me indica o caminho. – Ele ficou de lado na rua, esperando ela amostrar para onde deviam ir.

O caminho foi silencioso, mas muito confortável. Tenten achava que tinha algo de calmante nele, algo que a fazia se sentir bem.

- Bem é aqui. – Ela parou na frente do prédio de três andares.

Neji olhou para o prédio, parecia ter uma arquitetura antiga.

- Uau. – Ele falou em voz baixa, mas para si do que para ela.

- Que foi? – Ela também olhou para o prédio.

- A fachada do prédio, é linda. – Neji comentou, indicou o canto esquerdo superior e comentou – Você não vê mais beirais como aquele.

- Gosta de arquitetura? – Tenten o olhou com interesse.

- Eu faço faculdade de arquitetura. – Neji olhou para ela – Mas eu não posso negar, sou apaixonado pela arquitetura antiga.

Tenten deu um sorriso, ficaram se olhando por um tempo, ela estava realmente tentada a beijar aquele rapaz que ela nem ao menos sabia o nome.

- Bem, você já ta entregue, acho melhor ir. – Ele falou com uma voz profunda e calma.

- É. – Ela concordou em exatamente saber o que ele tinha falado, estava concentrada, naqueles lábios finos, quais seriam o sabor deles?

Ele ficou parado, olhando ela sair do transe e andar até a porta do prédio a chamou de volta antes que se contivesse.

- Sim? – Ela o olhou.

- Posso? – Ele tinha o celular nas mãos, parecia que queria tirar uma foto – Só pra ter certeza que você existe.

Ela riu e se aproximou dele.

- Talvez eu não apareça na foto. – Ela brincou.

- Então você seria a fantasma ou vampira que eu tive o maior prazer de conhecer. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

Ela riu e permitiu que ele tirasse uma foto sua.

- Ta vendo você saiu. – Neji amostrou a foto, logo guardou o celular.

- Boa noite. – Ela falou em voz baixa.

- Boa noite, senhorita? – Ele a pegou pela mão.

- Mitsashi Tenten. – Ela prontamente respondeu.

- Então boa noite senhorita Mitsashi. – Ele beijou a mão da menina e sussurrou – Dormirei olhando pra você hoje.

Tenten o olhou por uns instantes antes de entrar, e ele só foi embora quando ela já tinha desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten acordou com o sol batendo no seu rosto, amaldiçoando o grande astro, pegou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça.

- Negativo levanta. – A voz de Hinata veio da porta, logo ela tirava o travesseiro.

- Não Hina. – Tenten tentou novamente esconder o rosto.

- Acorda. – Hinata utilizou o travesseiro que segurava para bater em Tenten.

- Ta. – Tenten se levantou e encarou a amiga – Satisfeita?

- Só quando você me contar o que aconteceu no encontro. – Hinata riu.

Tenten estava paralisada, tinha percebido o que ela tinha achado de familiar no rapaz da noite passada, os olhos como não notara os olhos. Eram perolados assim como os da Hinata.

- Tenten. – Hinata a chamou um pouco mais preocupada, a amiga lhe encarava com a boca meia aberta.

- Hã… como você entrou? – Tenten sacudiu a cabeça tentando clarear as idéias.

- Com a chave que você me deu. – Hinata continuava olhando preocupada para a amiga – Você bebeu?

- Não. – Tenten se levantou, evitava o olhar de Hinata – Vou tomar um banho.

Hinata viu a amiga sair, algo de estranho estava acontecendo. Tenten tomou um banho demorado, parecia que sentia o olhar dele sobre si, será que ele era o primo de Hinata? É isso seria muito estranho ela teria saído com o melhor amigo e no final da noite acabado com o outro.

Hinata estava esperando na cozinha, quando Tenten entrou, ela foi na direção da geladeira pegou uma jarra de suco e voltou para a mesa, Hinata pegou dois copos.

- E ai melhoro? – Hinata perguntou tentando ser displicente, Tenten enchia os dois copos.

- Mais ou menos. –Tenten tomou um gole demorado de suco.

- Então você não vai querer ir à festa do meu pai mais tarde né? – Hinata falou, fingindo tristeza.

- Não, eu quero, eu quero ir. – Tenten falou rápido.

- Certeza? – Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Tenho só que eu não tenho vestido de gala. – Tenten falou pensativa.

- Isso agente arruma agora. – Hinata se levantou e puxou Tenten.

Tenten nem reclamo, deixou Hinata lhe arrastar pelas lojas, escolheu finalmente o vestido, depois cabeleireiro, maquiagem.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Hinata falou, Tenten estava saindo do carro – Eu vou mandar o motorista vir te buscar.

Tenten apenas acenou indicando que ouvira, subiu correndo, precisava terminar de se arrumar.

Neji estava no hall a casa já estava cheia, seria mais uma noite chata onde seu tio o faria ficar ouvindo as preleções de velhos, sobre o que ele deveria fazer com a parte da empresa que lhe cabia.

- Senhor. – O mordomo falou em voz baixa, indicava o alto da escada.

Neji olhou para o alto da escada, Hinata estava descendo. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia na cor gelo, o vestido tinha algumas pregas horizontais, marcava a cintura da garota antes de ter um caimento um tanto solto até o chão, tampando a sandália. Ela usava um singelo pingente em forma de gota, e brincos também no formato de gota.

Neji subiu os três primeiros degraus, enquanto Hinata descia as escadas, ele estendeu a mão quando ela pode alcançá-lo.

- A senhorita está linda Hinata-sama. – O mordomo curvou a cabeça.

Hinata apenas deu um sorriso. Neji virou a mão que Hinata se apoiava, voltando a palma para baixo, deixando que La apóia-se a mão nas costas da mão dele.

- Pronta? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa e séria.

- Sim, Neji-san. – Hinata curvou a cabeça de leve.

Eles entraram onde os convidados estavam alguns músicos tocavam no lugar, os convidados conversavam em grupos, alguns apenas de homens, outros de mulheres e alguns de ambos. Neji conduziu Hinata atraindo todos os olhares da sala, andavam até o pai de Hinata.

- Hiashi-sama. – Um homem ao lado de Hiashi falou em voz baixa e respeitosa – Talvez o senhor consiga, eles fazem um belo casal.

Hiashi sorriu em resposta. Eles se aproximaram, Neji entregou a mão de Hinata para o pai da garota.

- Tio. – Ele havia curvado a cabeça para Hiashi.

- Neji, filha. – Hiashi deu um olhar curto e duro para ambos, logo se voltou para o grupo e continuou a conversa.

- Neji-san. – Hinata sussurrou.

Neji a olhou, frio e indiferente.

- Uma amiga virá hoje, por favor, faça companhia a ela sim? – Hinata pediu docemente.

- Claro Hinata-sama. – Ele inclinou a cabeça – Qual o nome?

- Mitsashi Tenten. – Hinata olhou para o pai, deu um leve sorriso se mostrando interessada na conversa – Acho que ela já deve estar chegando.

Neji escondeu bem a surpresa que teve ao ouvir o nome da amiga.

- Com licença. – Neji falou em voz alta, se retirou.

Tenten estava entrando de carro na propriedade da família Hyuuga, a ansiedade já lhe tomava conta, seria ele primo de Hinata?

Neji estava parado no hall, um garçom tinha passado e ele havia pegado uma taça de vinho. Sentia uma certa excitação, reencontraria a mulher da noite anterior.

O carro parou na frente da porta, as duas partes estavam abertas dando uma linda visão para o jardim da frente à fonte estava ligada proporcionava um pequeno show.

Tenten saiu do carro, quando olhou para cima, para ter acesso a casa ela teria que subir uma pequena escadaria, ela teve uma bela visão.

Ela soltou a respiração lentamente, ele estava de terno, negro, o paletó aberto deixando o colete que parecia ser de veludo e da mesma cor aparecendo, a blusa social era preta e a gravata negra. Ele tinha um ar sério, o olhar penetrante a fazia estremecer.

Neji tomou um pequeno gole de vinho, sem tirar os olhos de Tenten, ela estava divina, o corpo era bem marcado na cintura, era de um roxo fechado, com algumas flores bordadas por todo o busto, para o caimento o vestido ia clareando passando para um lilás claro e as flores se tornavam mais espaçadas o tecido parecia seda, usava um singelo brinco de ametistas assim como um colar fino de ouro.

Ela levantou a barra do vestido e subiu, alguns degraus, Neji prontamente desceu alguns e ambos se encontraram no meio da escadaria.

- Meu salvador. – ela disse em voz baixa, parecia controlar o riso.

- Senhorita Mitsashi. – Neji inclinou a cabeça – Hinata-sama me pediu para ser o seu acompanhante essa noite.

Ele ofereceu o braço, ela o aceitou um pouco confusa pelo tom formal.

- A propósito. – Ele falou em voz baixa, parou e terminou o vinho, a voz dele chegava a ser sexy – Você está linda, Tenten.

Ela sentiu o frio lhe descer a espinha, ela deu um pequeno sorriso encabulado.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou.

Eles estavam no hall de braços dados, Neji entregou a taça vazia para um garçom.

- Pronta? – Ele perguntou, parando um pouco antes da porta, novamente o tom formal.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, Neji inclinou a cabeça de leve e sussurrou, o tom era maleável e sedutor:

- Se acalme pra mim você é a mais bela da noite.

Estava decidido ele a levaria a loucura.

Entraram no salão, a musica era tão calma e tão baixa que era apenas musica de fundo, os convidados ainda conversavam.

Algumas mulheres, as mais novas e algumas mais velhas, se viraram para olhar Neji e lançar um olhar maldoso a Tenten.

Tenten apertou de leve o braço dele e sussurrou:

- Hinata me jogou aos leões.

Neji ouviu a frase e lutou internamente para manter a face impassível antes de responder em voz baixa.

- Me considere um domador.

Ela prendeu a respiração de leve, ele a guiou entre os convidados até o lugar em que Hinata se encontrava, ainda com o pai e os senhores que discutiam negócios.

- Ten-chan. – Hinata tinha um tom baixo e aliviado.

Tenten deu um sorriso, sentiu o braço de Neji se desprender do seu, a amiga lhe deu um pequeno abraço. Hiashi se virou para olhar a filha, observou a morena por um tempo até notar Neji parado ao lado da mulher.

- Neji? – O tom era severo.

O Hyuuga mais novo dirigiu um olhar frio ao tio, antes de inclinar a cabeça e falar em um tom mais frio ainda:

- Tio.

- A Tenten é minha amiga, pai. – Hinata apreçou em explicar – Eu pedi para o Neji-san fazer companhia para ela.

Neji endireitou a postura e olhou para o tio friamente.

- Se o senhor me da licença, vou amostrar os jardins para a senhorita. – Neji nem esperou a resposta, com uma das mãos repousou no meio das costas de Tenten e a guiou entres os convidados.

As mulheres lançavam olhares para a mão de Neji, os homens já olhavam com malicia para Tenten. Neji fingia não notar, Tenten corava a cada olhar. Neji abre a porta espelhada para Tenten passar, fechando logo que ele passou abafando os ruídos, ela andou ate a mureta, tinha uma bela visão do jardim arborizado.

- Por que tão frio? – Tenten falava, olhando para o jardim.

Neji ficou quieto, se aproximou parando ao lado dela.

- Por que é isso que eles querem. – Ele falava em tom baixo, acrescentou em voz alta e clara – Vamos.

Ele indicou com o braço a pequena escadaria, Tenten o acompanhou, quieta, ele a intrigava, ele andava um pouco longe dela.

- Posso? – Ele parecia indicar que queria passar o braço ao redor dela.

Tenten tornou a olhá-lo, se aproximou parando a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

- Não entendo. – Ela falava em tom baixo – Com as outras pessoas você é frio, serio e indiferente.

- E com você eu quero ser carinhoso amoroso e atencioso. – Neji tinha a fala mansa, sedutora – Posso?

Ela olhou para os lábios finos que se curvavam em um sorriso, se aproximou mais um pouco os lábios quase se encontravam agora, sussurrou:

- Deveria?

O sorriso dele morreu, a respiração ficou pesada, os olhos mais profundos mais sedutores.

- Deveria. – Ele apenas mexeu os lábios, estavam tão perto que quando ele falou os lábios se roçaram com um pequeno sorriso liberando a respiração ele passou a língua de leve nos lábios dela.

O coração dela falhou uma batida, a respiração presa, fechou os olhos devagar. Ele soltou uma risada fraca, passando os lábios pelo rosto dela:

- Quero te amostrar o meu lugar favorito. – Ele tinha o tom baixo e moderado, a cintura fina dela entre os braços dele, ele havia sussurrado um pouco acima da mandíbula dela, bem próximo ao lóbulo, mas sem tocá-lo.

A voz rouca dele a fez se arrepiar, mas uma vez aquela risadinha. Ele tinha o poder de enlouquecê-la, mas a maior insanidade disso é que o conhecia há praticamente um dia.

Ela tinha uma vaga impressão de que estava andando, melhor ele a estava praticamente carregando.

- Neji. – Ela o chamou em voz baixa.

- Hm…

- Pra onde vamos?

- Meu lugar favorito. – Neji se virou para olhá-la, continuava andando – É aonde eu vou pra pensar e estudar.

Ele riu e a puxou contra seu corpo – Não vou te seqüestrar não essa noite.

Ela rolou os olhos para o céu, fingindo impaciência, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, atraindo o olhar dela para si.

- Eu já disse o quanto você esta linda?

- Eu já disse que você esta me deixando insana? – Ela tinha um ar petulante.

Ele que estava antes sereno, deixou um pequeno sorriso se abrir, levou os lábios a testa dela e depositou um pequeno beijo.

Ela se desprendeu dele, rindo, correu para longe. Ele franziu o cenho olhando ela rir bobamente.

- Vem cá. – Ele pediu, a fala era baixa.

- Vem me pegar, Sr. Hyuuga. – Ela ainda estava rindo.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas de surpresa, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Tem certeza?

Tenten parou alguns segundos para entender o porquê do olhar, sorriso e tom malicioso que ele utilizava.

- Tenho. – Ela estava parada a alguns metros dele, os sorrisos idênticos.

Ele deu um passo, ela se manteve, ele continuou agora andando com um pouco mais de velocidade, ela permanecia parada.

- To aqui. – Ele sussurrou, parado o corpo colado ao dela.

- To vendo. – Ela esticou o pescoço como se quisesse alcançar os lábios dele.

Ele desviou o rosto – Posso te levar agora?

Ela um pouco desconcertada, concordou. Voltaram a andar, pararam perto de um salgueiro velho, uma mesa com algumas cadeiras estava próximo ao salgueiro.

- É aqui. – Ele a soltou, tinha mantido a mão na cintura dela o percurso todo.

- Hm… - Ela olhava para a arvore, parecia bem antiga e forte – Bom.

Ele se sentou, ficou observando a mulher, ela estava na frente da arvore, passava uma das mãos pelo tronco.

- Por que gosta daqui? – Ela perguntou ainda de costas.

- Por que é calmo e silencioso. – Ele respondeu ainda a olhava.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, sorriu.

- E o que você gosta de fazer aqui além de pensar e estudar. – Ela se aproximou, encostou-se à mesa perto de uma das pernas dele.

- Ler, ouvir musica. – Ele se levantou, parando na frente dela, mas sem encostar os dois corpos.

- E o que você anda lendo? – Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto dele.

- Shakespeare. – Ele sussurrou.

- Qual peça? – Ela se assustou com o que ele havia dito.

- Ricardo III. – Ele tinha os olhos fechados.

- Ta brincando. – Ela riu.

- Não, to falando sério. – Ele abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho.

Ela continuou rindo até responder – Eu também estou lendo essa peça.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, os narizes já estavam se chocando, os olhos fechados, os lábios já iam se tocar.

- Senhor?

Neji se sobressaltou, e olhou por cima da cabeça de Tenten, se afastou depressa.

- Sim? – O tom frio entrando em vigor.

- Hinata-sama achou que os senhores apreciariam uma boa garrafa de vinho. – O mordomo curvou a cabeça e depositou o balde de gelo com uma garrafa de vinho dentro, e do lado duas taças.

- Arigato. – Neji agradeceu, não olhava Tenten.

O mordomo se curvou mais uma vez e saiu. Ao se virar um sorriso quase imperceptível se passou pelos seus lábios, passou pelo jardim, enquanto pensava que aquela garota realmente poderia mudar o Sr. Hyuuga.

- Hideaki-san. – Hinata se aproximou.

- Hinata-sama. – O mordomo curvou a cabeça.

- Eu acertei Neji-san já estava entediado e querendo uma garrafa de vinho, não é? – Hinata tinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

- Na verdade Hinata-sama o senhor me parece bastante entretido com a senhorita Mitsashi. – O mordomo continuava de com a cabeça curvada.

- Como? – Hinata se espantou.

O mordomo chamado Hideaki se endireitou e falou em confidencia.

- Acho que eu acabei por atrapalhar o romance dos dois, Hinata-sama.

Hinata fez um semblante assustado, mas logo sorriu.

-Hinata. – Hiashi a chamou.

Hinata se despediu do mordomo e foi na direção do pai, ele estava acompanhado de dois homens muito parecidos, ambos eram loiros, os olhos eram azuis, altos, e fortes.

- Essa é a minha filha. – Hiashi segurou o braço de Hinata. – Esses são os donos dos Hospitais Uzumaki.

Hinata trocou um breve olhar com o mais novo dos dois, desviou o olhar na mesma hora corando de leve quando ele lhe deu um sorriso ofuscante.

- Minato-sama e seu filho Naruto-san. – Hiashi continuou as apresentações.

- Senhores. – Hinata curvou a cabeça.

- Senhorita. – Minato tinha inclinado a cabeça, sorria abertamente.

Quando Hinata tornou a olhar nos olhos azuis do mais novo, engoliu em seco.

- Hinata-sama. – Ele tinha a voz grave, firme e ao mesmo tempo gentil.

- Bem, crianças que não são tão crianças. – Minato sorria calorosamente – Creio que eu e Hiashi-sama iremos tratar de negócios.

- Isso, Hinata vá chamar seu primo. – Hiashi mandou friamente.

- Hiashi-sama, não iremos falar de nada muito sério. – Minato ainda sorria – Talvez as crianças devam se divertir essa noite.

Hiashi ficou desconcertado, mas como queria agradar Minato concordou com um seco aceno de cabeça. Naruto sorriu, ele era mesmo cativante, Hinata deixou Naruto lhe conduzir.

- Hinata-chan. – Naruto a chamou em voz baixa quando saíram para o jardim.

Hinata virou-se sorrindo timidamente.

- Sim, Naruto-san. – A voz era um murmúrio doce.

- Por favor, sem o "san". – Ele revirou os olhos, odiava aquelas formalidades.

- Bem, vamos até o meu primo? – Hinata olhava para o chão, levemente corada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Neji estava sentado mirava distraidamente o tampo da mesa, Tenten estava parada atrás dele mirando a sua nuca.

- Zangado? – Ela tentou adivinhar, aproximou-se devagar.

- Não, apenas pensando. – Ele continuou na mesma posição, sem notar passava o dedo pela borda da taça.

Tenten passou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, ele nada fez, ela soltando um riso baixo deslizou as mãos pelo tórax encostando o queixo na curva do pescoço dele.

- Em que? – Ela apenas sussurrou.

Ele sentiu um leve tremor, um sorriso se formou nos cantos dos lábios dele.

- Meu tio iria enlouquecer se nos visse assim. – Ele murmurou.

- Por quê? – Ela se afastou.

Ele se arrependeu quando sentiu o corpo dela se afastar. Levantou-se e ficou de frente para a garota, a mão que ele apoiava na mesa estava sobre um entalhe.

- O que é melhor ser amado ou temido? – Ele olhava para as palavras gravadas, acompanhava com os dedos.

- Não entendi. – Ela expressou a sua confusão.

- Maquiavel. – Ele sussurrou, estendeu a mão e a segurou pelo pulso, puxou-a de leve – Era uma das questões dele.

- Quando o assunto se tornou filosofia política? – Ela tinha um semblante divertido.

Ele soltou um riso baixo, curvou a cabeça na direção dela, as mãos ainda unidas.

- Tenten. – Hinata a chamou, parecia chocada com a cena.

Neji grunhiu de leve, claramente irritado, Tenten riu e encostou a testa no ombro dele.

- Acho que atrapalhamos. – Uma voz masculina e bem humorada chegou até eles.

Neji a soltou assim que ouviu a voz masculina, o semblante novamente frio.

- Oi Hina. – Tenten encarou Neji.

- Boa noite. – Naruto sorria enquanto se aproximava de braços dados com Hinata – Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji virou-se automaticamente ao ouvir o nome.

- Mitsashi Tenten. – Ela sorria.

- Vejo que minha prima vai poder lhe fazer companhia. – Neji olhava para Naruto – Meu tio deve estar querendo a minha presença, com licença.

Neji começou a se afastar, Hinata olhou para o primo depois para Tenten em um pedido mudo de desculpas,Tenten encarou as costas de Neji se afastando, avançou.

- Espera. – Ela sussurrou enquanto segurava-o pelo pulso.

Neji parou e observou-a se plantar na sua frente, a expressão do rosto dela era teimosa.

- Fica. – Ela se aproximou, estava começando a se irritar.

- Melhor não. – Ele utilizou um tom brando.

- Por favor. – Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Hinata. – Neji sibilou, suas mãos comichavam para apertar a cintura dela.

- Por favor. – Ela tornou a pedir manhosa, os olhos brilhavam e os lábios fizeram um leve biquinho.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos se dando por vencido, abraçou-a pela cintura e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tenten sorriu se sentindo vitoriosa encostou os lábios no pescoço dele e sussurrou.

- To com um pouco de frio. – Ela se encolheu no peito dele.

- Quer meu paletó? – Ele sussurrou, abraçou-a com um pouco mais de força.

Ele a sentiu sorrir contra o seu peito.

Hinata assistia a tudo atônita, seu primo agindo como um humano? Depois de tanto tempo.

Naruto observava a tudo com um interesse educado, resolveu se sentar.

Neji e Tenten voltaram abraçados, Hinata olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados para o primo, Tenten tinha um sorriso exuberante quando eles pararam ao lado da Hyuuga, Neji retirou o paletó e o colocou sobre os ombros da garota.

- Alguém quer vinho? – Naruto levantou-se e pegou a garrafa.

Neji pegou sua taça e a de Tenten e as estendeu para o Uzumaki.

-Bem do que vocês falavam antes da nossa chegada? – Naruto estendeu a taça para Hinata.

- Acho que era sobre Maquiavel. – Tenten tinha a taça encostada nos lábios.

- Maquiavel? – Naruto olhou para cima, pensativo – Pra ele tudo não se resolvia pela espada?

Neji e Naruto iniciaram uma profunda conversa sobre filosofia, Hinata chamou a atenção de Tenten.

- O que foi isso? – Hinata tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- O que? – Tenten mantinha os olhos em Neji.

- Você e o senhor esquife de gelo. – Hinata tinha um ar debochado.

- Depois. – Tenten sorriu.

- Ta. – Naruto levantou os braços rindo – Você ta certo na época dele, ele era o cara.

- Naruto-kun. – Hinata tinha o tom baixo – Você faz faculdade do que?

Naruto virou-se para a garota rindo, tomou um pequeno gole de vinho.

- Medicina. – Por fim respondeu.

- Por que não administração? – Neji quem perguntou.

- Não sirvo pra isso. – Naruto riu – Essa fica pro filho do sócio do meu pai.

- Sócio? – Neji se virou para Tenten enquanto falava, abraçou-a.

- A família Uchiha. – Naruto tornou a se sentar despreocupado, não notando a face de Neji se congelar e Hinata prender a respiração – No caso me refiro a Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenten se assustou com as feições que o rosto dele tomou, ficou agressivo.

- Tudo bem? – Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele.

- É sono. – Hinata falou rápido, apertou o braço de Neji levemente.

- É. – Ele concordou vago.

- Também pudera olha a hora. – Naruto se levantou, olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Vixi. – Tenten encostou a cabeça no peito de Neji.

- Dorme aqui. – Hinata ainda olhava para o primo, mas se dirigia a Tenten – Ta tarde.

- Não quero incomodar. – Tenten tratou de tentar fugir.

- Não vai. – Neji quem falou a voz estava mais grave e o olhar ainda estava perdido.

Ela encolheu, ele tinha utilizado um tom frio.

- Bem, a noite está excelente, mas eu tenho que ir. – Naruto sorriu, levando a mão a nuca.

- É melhor todos entrarmos. – Neji continuou no mesmo tom – Está realmente esfriando.

Naruto ofereceu o braço para Hinata, Neji se apossou da cintura de Tenten e o quarteto se dirigiu a casa.

Poucos convidados permaneciam na casa, foram até Hiashi que ainda conversava com Minato.

- Já ia a sua procura. – Minato se dirigiu ao filho.

- Desculpa, perdi a noção do tempo. – Naruto riu sem graça.

Hiashi dirigiu um olhar para Neji, que mantinha sua mão na cintura de Tenten.

- Pai a Tenten pode dormir aqui hoje? – Hinata possuía a voz baixa.

- Por que Neji não a leva? – Hiashi exalava frieza.

- Excelente idéia. – Neji soou frio, se virou para Tenten e acrescentou – Vamos?

- Você bebeu. – Hinata se pronunciou firme.

- Então está certo, ela pode dormir aqui. – Hiashi se deu por vencido, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Bem uma boa noite a todos, mas está na hora de irmos. – Minato sorriu, curvando a cabeça.

Os dois loiros saíram, Hinata levou Tenten e Hiashi chamou Neji até o escritório.

- Está na hora de retornarmos a nossa conversa. – Hiashi estava sério – O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

A água quente sempre ajuda a relaxar os músculos, as roupas de Hinata haviam servido perfeitamente. Tenten andava pelo corredor do segundo andar, segurava o paletó de Neji, deu uma leve batida na porta que Hinata havia indicado como a do quarto dele.

Neji estava na varanda de seu quarto, sentado apoiando um caderno nas pernas e com os pés por cima da grade, ao seu lado uma pequena mesa com alguns lápis e um copo de conteúdo desconhecido. Ouviu a batida na porta e estranhou já era madrugada e ele ainda nem banho havia tomado, fechou o caderno e entrou no quarto antes de ir até a porta parou na estante guardando o caderno.

- Tenten? – Ele se sentiu surpreso ao abrir a porta e se deparou com a morena.

- Vim trazer. – Ela deu um sorriso e estendeu o paletó.

- Hm… - Ele pegou.

Ficaram em silencio apenas se olhando.

- Entra. – Ele deu espaço – Preciso falar com você.

Tenten passou, ainda olhava-o. Neji fechou a porta, jogou o paletó sobre a cadeira, pegou-a pela mão levando-a até a varanda.

- Melhoro? – Ela perguntou displicente, encostando - se na grade.

- É. – Ele encostou-se ao lado dela – Desculpa?

Ela riu, atraiu o olhar dele.

- Pela sua mudança repentina, presumo que você tem uma rivalidade com o Uchiha. – Ela olhou para o salgueiro que era visível, parecia conter o riso.

- É. – Ele olhou para baixo, devagar se mexeu passando a ficar atrás dela.

Ela o sentiu apoiar o queixo na curva de seu pescoço, sorriu.

- Desculpa? – Ele tornou a pedir, a fala era macia.

Ela sentiu um filete gelado lhe descer a espinha, enquanto algo quente lhe subia desde a ponta dos pés. Devagar virou o mínimo possível a cabeça na direção dele, sentindo os lábios dele encostando-se a sua mandíbula, um tremor involuntário lhe tomou o corpo.

Ele sorriu apenas suavizando as linhas da boca.

Ela de olhos fechados sentiu os braços fortes lhe envolverem a cintura fina, os lábios dele apenas passavam sobre a sua pele, onde ele encostava parecia arder de leve, ele acompanhava a linha do seu queixo, parou os lábios antes de chegar à ponta do queixo ele parou como se decidisse algo e subiu mais devagar ainda, parou deixando o lábio inferior dela encostado, na linha fina que seus lábios finos traçavam. Ela gemeu, ele mordeu o lábio dela com força, passava a língua de leve enquanto sugava, ela entreabriu os lábios deixando que o lábio superior dele entrasse em sua boca, o gosto da pele dele lhe lembrava baunilha. Ele a puxou pelo lábio, mordendo mais de leve dessa vez, ela soltou um novo gemido, aquilo já era tortura de mais.

- Ne-ne-ji. – A fala dela foi entrecortada por outro gemido.

Ele a soltou, mas gostou de ouvir o seu nome na voz dela e ainda mais daquele jeito.

A respiração de ambos era ofegante, era quente. Ela se virou e o puxou pela gola da camisa fazendo, seus lábios se encontrarem de novo, ele ia pressionando o corpo dela devagar evitava deslizar sua língua para dentro dela, apenas mordia, sugava e arrancava gemidos, gemidos esses que já estavam lhe deixando louco. Ela por sua vez queria a todo custo a língua dele, mas ele evitava resolveu que ela deveria tomar conta da situação e deslizou sua língua para dentro dele. Ele se sentiu tonto como algo poderia ser tão bom? Acariciou aquele pedaço quente que lhe instigava, com os dentes , arrancou outro gemido. Ela tinha que se manter sã, ela tinha que se manter sã, e para isso segurou os cabelos dele com força, foi à vez dele soltar um gemido, mas dessa vez tinha sido rouco e a fez se arrepiar. Ele parou o beijo devagar, manteve seu rosto próximo ao dela.

-Mais? – Ela pediu, levou a mão ao colarinho dele e desabotôo o primeiro botão, afrouxando a gravata.

Ele riu, e a puxou com um pouco mais de força, mas dessa vez ele quis realmente sentir o gosto dela por si próprio, a instigou com sua língua, acariciava-a tentando gravar cada mínimo detalhe mordia de leve. Suas mãos já iam explorando o corpo, cintura, pernas, pescoço, não queria parecer ousado, fazia tudo com uma força que lhe pareceu exagerada, mas a situação lhe fugia o controle e os gemidos que ela deixava escapar o deixava mais insano. Ela também já não tinha muito controle sobre suas ações, o colete que ele ainda usava, já estava totalmente aberto e a blusa já estava na metade, ele lhe pressionou contra a grade e ela sentiu um desconforto vindo da calça dele, sua voz interior gritou: SANIDADE!

Ele sentiu que ela ia parando o beijo e quase imediatamente entendeu o porquê, apoiou as mãos na grade e se afastou um pouco.

- Desculpa. – Ele sussurrou, os olhos estavam fechados a respiração pesada saia pela boca.

Ela o olhou, ele estava realmente se desculpando por ter ficado excitado?

Ela soltou uma leve gargalhada, ele abriu os olhos.

- Bobo. – Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e mordeu o lábio inferior dele.

Ele a puxou, pensando: "Ah meus deus, ah minha sanidade. Ah que vá tudo pro inferno."

Tornaram a se beijar, ela passava a mão por dentro da blusa dele, ele a suspendeu fazendo-a se sentar sobre a grade, a segurava com mais força a pressionando contra o seu corpo, mais gemidos para a sua insanidade ficar mais animada.

- Me abraça. – Ele sussurrou, em um instante bem pequeno que seus lábios se separaram em busca de ar.

Ela obedeceu e o abraçou com mais força, ele a pegou no colo e saiu da varanda, entrando no quarto, depositou-a com cuidado na cama e deitou-se por cima, tentou o mínimo possível interromper o beijo.

Agora a situação era diferente eles estavam na cama, e ele realmente tinha um desconforto na calça e ela podia sentir perfeitamente, sentiu os lábios de ele lhe deixar os seus lábios e partirem para seu pescoço, mordidas, lambidas, beijos secos, beijos molhados, gemidos, mais gemidos.

- Ne-ne-ne-ji. – Ela o chamou, sentiu ele novamente lhe pressionar o corpo com cuidado.

Ele tornou a subir, sua mão acariciava a pele sobre a blusa dela os dedos estavam próximos a um dos seios. Ele estava curvado, como se fosse, iniciar mais um beijo a mão ia subindo mais um pouco, mas o olhar dela o fez parar.

- O que foi? – Ele franziu o cenho, soltava a respiração pela boca.

- Hm… desculpa? – Ela perguntou incerta.

Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes tentando entender, seu rosto se suavizou quando entendeu o porquê dela pedir desculpas, imediatamente saiu de cima do corpo feminino desabando no colchão.

Ela fechou os olhos, comprimiu os lábios tornou a sussurrar:

- Desculpa?

Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la, com a mão a fez virar a cabeça para olhá-lo, deu um selinho na garota e sussurrou:

- Eu que me precipitei, eu é que peço desculpas.

Ela se virou de bruços e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele.

- Não faz isso.

- O que? – Ele passou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Se desculpar por tudo. – Ela levantou a cabeça, para olhá-lo.

Ficaram em silencio, até ela perguntar.

- Como você consegue?

- O que? – Ele respondeu meio aéreo.

- Eu sei que você esta hm… animado. – Ela falou o fazendo rir – Como se controla?

- Simples, eu posso ficar zangado e te expulsar daqui, alegando que só queria uma noite com você. – Ele olhava para o teto – Ou posso te manter aqui, tentar controlar os meus instintos isso por que eu não quero apenas uma, noite com você e sim várias.

Ela sorriu e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

- Melhor eu ir. – Ela sussurrou com os lábios colados no dele.

Ele grunhiu, mas a soltou.

Tenten se levantou, olhando para ele até o seu olhar recair sobre a mesa de cabeceira na qual estava uma foto, por impulso ela pegou o porta retrato.

- Que foi? – Neji se levantou, abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Nada. – Ela respondeu, na foto estava Neji e Lee.

- Meu melhor amigo. – Neji sussurrou – Vou apresentar você a ele, ele é meio sem noção, mas é legal.

- Hm… - Ela pousou o objeto sobre a mesa.

-Boa noite, minha pequena panda de chocolate. – Ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu pela maneira carinhosa que ele havia lhe chamado.

- Boa noite. – Ela se virou e deu mais um pequeno beijo nele antes de sair.

Neji desceu as escadas, estava feliz embora não demonstra-se claramente, entrou na sala de jantar todos já estavam sentados à mesa.

- Bom dia. – Neji murmurou e se sentou ao lado de Hinata.

- Dia. – Hinata sorriu.

- Bom dia. – Tenten murmurou um pouco corada.

Hiashi se limitou a balançar a cabeça sem retirar os olhos do jornal.

O café foi calmo, Neji trocava alguns olhares com Tenten e Hinata se limitava a lançar sorrisos para os dois.

- Vamos pra varanda? – Hinata convidou os dois.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas, Tenten engasgou com o suco.

- Neji, eu preciso de você na empresa hoje. – Hiashi falou rispidamente atrás do jornal.

- Em um domingo? – Hinata se espantou.

- Tenho serviço a fazer. – Hiashi olhou severamente para Hinata.

- Com licença. – Neji se levantou.

- Te espero no escritório para irmos para empresa. – Hiashi tornou a olhar para o jornal.

Neji subiu, entrou no quarto e começou a mexer em suas coisas.

- Vamos subir? – Hinata convidou Tenten inocentemente.

Tenten balançou a cabeça, lançou um olhar de aviso para Hinata. As duas andavam pelo corredor quando Hinata riu baixo, empurrou Tenten até a porta de Neji e a abriu empurrando a garota para dentro.

- Cuidado pombinhos. – Hinata riu fechando a porta.

Neji que estava de costas virou o dorso para a porta, manteve a expressão quando ouviu a frase de Hinata.

- Desculpa? – Tenten pediu sem jeito, ele estava sem camisa.

Ele riu e tornou a olhar para a mesa.

- Conto pra ela né? – A voz dele era sutil.

- É. – Ela se encostou à parede, evitou olhar para ele preferindo o chão.

Ele a olhou soltou uma risada baixa e fechou o caderno que estava olhando, andou até ela.

- Que foi? – Ele sorriu e levantou o rosto dela com dois dedos.

- Nada. – Ela mexeu os lábios, tinha corado.

- Vergonha? – Ele afagou a face dela com o polegar.

Ela se limitou a negar com a cabeça, ele riu baixo e se curvou depositando um beijo leve nos lábios dela.

- Fica linda quando esta vermelhinha. – Ele disse os lábios ainda próximos dos dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele risse mais um pouco.

- Ontem você não estava assim. – Ele sussurrou, a voz era maliciosa, as mãos dele já seguravam a cintura dela com firmeza.

- Meu deus. – Ela sussurrou envergonhada.

- Que foi? – Ele beijou a têmpora dela – Não quer mais?

Ela ficou quieta, aspirando o cheiro que ele exalava.

- Tenten. – Ele a chamou a voz um pouco mais dura.

- Vai mesmo trabalhar hoje? – Ela perguntou se aconchegando mais no corpo dele.

- Tenho. – Ele afundou a cabeça no pescoço dele.

- Seu tio não gosta de mim né? – Ela encostou a boca na clavícula dele.

- Meu tio. – Ele murmurou irritado e se afastou.

Ela ficou encarando as costas dele, ele passou a mexer em uma bolsa sobre a cama foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o caderno.

- Vai fica parada ai? – Ele a olhou perguntou interessado.

- Quer que eu saia? – Ela perguntou interessada.

Ele riu e guardou o caderno na bolsa, pegou uma blusa no armário e foi até ela.

- Me ajuda? – Ele pediu o tom era maleável.

Ela se aproximou e passou a fechar os botões da camisa, passava de leve as pontas dos dedos pelo abdômen dele. Sentiu a pele dele se arrepiar e a respiração dele acelerar um pouco.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa lá pelas 16 horas? – Ele a puxou contra o seu corpo.

- Acho que não. – Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Vamos sair? – Ele aproximou um pouco o rosto do dela.

- É acho que sim. – Ela riu e beijou de leve os lábios dele.

- Quero te levar a um lugar, o meu segundo lugar favorito. – Ele beijou de leve os lábios dela.

- Você tem muitos sabia. – Ela riu.

- Eu acho que com você do meu lado todos os lugares se tornam os meus favoritos. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Meu deus! – Ela exclamou e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele – Você realmente existe?

Ele riu, olhou no relógio de pulso.

- Melhor eu ir, se não o meu tio vai reclamar. – As palavras soaram com desagrado – Te busco às 15h30min certo?

- Claro. – Ela se soltou dele.

Ele pegou a bolsa e a segurou pela mão, indo até a porta, Tenten saiu para o corredor e encostou-se à parede.

Ele se voltou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso, prendeu-a na parede e a beijou calorosamente.

- Até a tarde. – Sussurrou antes de sair andando.

- Tenten? – Hinata viu a amiga entrar no quarto quase flutuando.

- Ele é realmente tão perfeito? – Tenten se deitou sobre a cama de Tenten e abraçou o travesseiro, sorria.

Hinata sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado da amiga.

- Me promete uma coisa? – Hinata pedia com cautela.

- Qualquer coisa. – Tenten tinha os olhos fechados.

- Tenta não machucar ele. – Hinata pareceu um pouco preocupada.

Tenten abriu os olhos.

- Por quê?

- Bem o Neji não é de agir dessa maneira com qualquer pessoa. – Hinata falou em voz baixa – Ele realmente deve gostar de você.

Tenten sorriu.

- Ele disse que quer me levar no segundo lugar favorito dele hoje. – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Hinata arregalou os olhos de leve.

- É ele realmente se apaixonou por você. – Disse rindo.

Tenten sorriu.

XxXxXxX

Agradecemos os comentários \o/ bjs. Ah sim esse capitulo, bem o que disser né...eu quero o Neji serve?


	4. Chapter 4

- Você sabe que isso não pode continuar. – Hiashi falava rispidamente.

Neji suspirou.

- Estou falando sério. – Hiashi o olhou, estavam sentados no banco traseiro do carro – Você não pode se envolver com essa garota.

- Claro tio. – Neji falou friamente.

Lee andava de um lado para o outro, estava impaciente o porteiro havia lhe informado que Tenten não havia dormido em casa. Tenten vinha distraidamente pela rua, pensava em Neji com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Tenten. – A voz de Lee tinha um alivio visível.

Ela procurou por quem a chamava ainda sorrindo, Lee se sentiu radiante com o sorriso dela, correu para a garota.

- Não dormiu em casa hoje? – Ele a inquiriu.

- Na casa de uma amiga. – Ela o olhou estava confusa.

- Eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. – Ele a puxou até a calçada onde fez ela se sentar – Namora comigo?

- Hã? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Namora comigo? – Ele se aproximou – Sem você eu morro.

Tenten continuou olhando atônita para ele.

- Quer ver? – Ele se tornou ansioso, olhou para os dois lados da rua e correu.

Ela ficou parada o vendo correr e um carro se chocar com ele.

- LEE. – Tenten se levantou apressada, o carro freou bruscamente e Lee caiu tonto no chão.

- Eu disse. – Ele balbuciou com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Hinata estava descendo as escadas quando o mordomo veio na sua direção.

- Senhorita. – Ele curvou a cabeça – Naruto-san está na sala de estar e deseja vê-la.

Hinata corou de leve, acenou fracamente com a cabeça e foi até a sala.

- Namora comigo? – Lee pediu enquanto Tenten colocava uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça dele.

- Lee você se jogou na frente de um carro. – Ela censurou.

- Eu já disse sem você eu morro. – Lee se levantou, olhava ao redor – Me jogo da janela para provar.

- Não. – Ela o segurou pelo braço – Ta, eu namoro, com você.

Ela havia falado sem pensar e logo se arrependeu ao pensar em Neji. Lee sorriu e a beijou.

Neji estava olhando uns papéis quando Hiashi entrou de supetão.

- Neji. – Hiashi parecia indiferente.

O mais novo se limitou a levantar a cabeça.

- Quero que você cuide dos hospitais Uzumaki-Uchiha. – Hiashi sentou-se na frente de Neji.

- O senhor lembra que eu não posso assinar projeto nenhum? – Neji sentiu uma pontada incomoda.

- Eu vou assinar. – Hiashi sorriu – Você terá que tratar disso com o Uchiha mais novo, parece que ele é o encarregado.

Neji se manteve calmo, Hiashi sorriu.

- Você vai gostar de rever o seu antigo amigo, não é? – Hiashi sorriu antes de se levantar e sair.

Neji respirou fundo e forçou o pensamento tomar a direção de Tenten, sorriu já estava quase na hora.

- Bem eu vou indo. – Lee sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

Tenten sorriu fracamente e fechou a porta, olhou no relógio era quase 13 horas da tarde, soltou um gemido baixo: Neji.

Foi a passos lentos para o banheiro.

Neji estava saindo da empresa precisava arrumar algumas coisas.

Ele chegou alguns minutos antes do combinado, ela o esperava na portaria assim que viu o carro foi até ele. Neji a observou entrar.

- Tenten. – Ele a chamou em voz baixa.

No momento em que virou o rosto, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.

- Saudades. – Ele sussurrou, tinha falado com os lábios ainda contra os dela.

Ele sorriu ao se afastar e ligar o carro passou-se alguns segundos até ele a pegar pela mão e a levar até os lábios.

- Hoje vou te amostrar mais um dois dos meus hobbies. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, deu um sorriso fraco. Ficaram em silencio, se afastavam da cidade, de minuto em minuto Neji levava a mão de Tenten aos lábios.

Cada vez que ele fazia isso ela sentia um friozinho gostoso no estomago.

- Chegamos. – Ele sorriu.

Assim que eles saíram do carro o cheiro de água salgada lhe invadiu as narinas e a umidade lhe encheu os pulmões. Ao erguer os olhos uma casa se erguia.

- Minha casa. – Neji passou um dos braços pela cintura dela – Vamos?

- Claro. – A voz saiu fraca.

Neji a guiou até a entrada abriu a porta e deu passagem.

- Você ta tão quieta. – Neji falou preocupado – Tudo bem?

- Ta sim. – Ela sorriu.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e a pegou pela mão dizendo:

- Ta quase na hora.

Foram para a varanda, havia uma mesa posta para dois, as ondas batiam nas pedras e o sol ia se pondo.

- Fica aqui. – Ele sussurrou.

Ela ficou observando as ondas, sentindo a brisa. As mãos dele em sua cintura, ela se vira e sente os lábios dele sobre os seus, entrelaçou os braços atrás do pescoço dele.

- Um dos meus hobbies. – Neji sussurrou assim que os lábios se separaram – É tirar fotos.

Ele afastou um pouco o rosto para poder olhá-la melhor, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, molhados e convidativos, ele sorriu e afagou o rosto dela com o polegar.

- Linda. – Sussurrou a fazendo abrir os olhos.

Tenten o olhou nos olhos pro alguns segundos, desceu as mãos e afrouxou a gravata que ele usava.

- Sério de mais. – Ela falava enquanto desabotoava os dois primeiros botões.

- Quero te amostrar meu outro passatempo. – Neji sorriu de canto e a puxou na direção da casa.

Naruto e Hinata andaram pelo jardim em silencio. Ele nervoso de mais e ela tímida de mais para falarem, depois da terceira volta pelo jardim.

- Hm… Hinata-chan. – Naruto começou sem graça.

- Sim. – A voz de Hinata era um fio.

- Você gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã? – Naruto soltou as palavras em um jato.

Hinata se concentrou para entender as palavras do loiro, corou ferozmente quando entendeu.

- Si-sim. – Hinata tornou a falar depois de um tempo.

Naruto sorriu bobamente, andavam a direção do salgueiro.

Tenten estava sentada em cima de um balcão, observava Neji cortar alguns ingredientes.

- Recapitulando. – Ela fez um ar pensativo – Arquitetura, filosofia, história, literatura, fotografia e você também cozinha. – Ela parou dramaticamente e depois acrescentou – Esqueci algo.

- Bem. – Neji apoiou a faca na tabua – Basquete e desenho.

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve, algo que acabou arrancando uma risada dele. Ela ficou olhando ele trabalhar, se sentiu mal por saber o que tinha que fazer e pior ainda por saber que não queria fazer.

- Pensativa hoje. – Neji comentou sem levantar os olhos do balcão.

- Impressão sua. – Ela observou ele colocar os ingredientes na panela e a tampar.

Ele sorriu, limpou as mãos e se aproximou ficando entre as pernas dela.

- Certeza? – Ele sussurrou.

Tenten apenas afirmou com a cabeça o sentindo passar a lhe beijar o pescoço.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Tenten acariciava os cabelos de Neji enquanto este lhe acariciava as costas, volta e meias ela soltava um suspiro ou um gemido baixo, ele a puxava com força, fazendo o quadril dela, vir de encontro com o seu, mais um gemido.

- Vai pra faculdade amanhã? – Ele sussurrou, perto da orelha dela.

Ela o abraçou com mais força, sentindo o arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo antes de responder em voz baixa.

- Vou.

Ele se afastou.

- Então essa noite eu não posso beber. – Ele sorriu e foi até o fogão – E você já esta me deixando louco.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele, aquilo era cruel de mais, era muito desumano.

- Vamos? – Neji segurava dois pratos.

Tenten desceu da bancada e deixou ele lhe guiar até a varanda, ele depositou os dois pratos sobre a mesa e puxou a cadeira para ela.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu em voz baixa.

Tenten se sentou apreensiva e viu Neji tomar o lugar na sua frente.

- Espero que goste. – Neji sorriu.

Comeram em silencio, logo já tinha terminado, Neji ficou a mirando por um longo tempo até que se levantou e a pegou delicadamente pela mão, guiou-a até ficarem de frente para aquela noite fantástica.

- Eu posso estar me precipitando. – Neji começou, mas logo parou uma idéia lhe veio à mente – Espera aqui.

Tenten observou ele entrar na casa, ela tinha que contar, tinha que contar agora. Ele veio saindo, uma batida baixa e deliciosa veio junto com ele.

- Dança comigo? – Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Tenten hesitou por um segundo antes de aceitar. Neji sorriu mais ainda e a abraçou, Tenten passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, começaram a girar no mesmo lugar.

- Eu realmente espero não estar te pressionando. – Neji sussurrou – Mas eu realmente não sou homem de estar com uma pessoa sem ser um relacionamento sério.

Tenten prendeu a respiração de leve e tencionou o maxilar, Neji sentindo essas alterações falou em voz baixa, parando de dançar:

- Me desculpa, entendo se você não quiser.

Tenten deu um passo para traz, a expressão dele era de preocupação misturada à tristeza, ela tinha que contar.

- Neji. – A voz saiu baixa e com uma frieza forçada – Eu tenho namorado.

Neji sentiu todos os seus músculos se retesarem, rapidamente a expressão fria entrou em vigor.

- Você tem namorado. – A voz saiu fria, rouca e ameaçadora.

Tenten fechou os olhos sentindo o coração acelerar, a pior parte ainda não foi dita.

- Tenho.

Neji ficou em silencio, foi até a grade e a segurou com força.

- Ta ficando tarde vou te levar para casa. – Neji tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com força.

- Não precisa.

- E você vai como? – Ele se virou para ela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito – nem pensar que eu vou te deixar andar sozinha por ai à noite.

Tenten abriu a boca para revidar, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou a fez se calar.

- Pega as suas coisas.

Tenten olhava pela janela, sem realmente prestar atenção na paisagem. Neji refletia em silencio, cada vez que ele pensava na voz dela dizendo que tinha namorado, acabava por apertar com força o volante. Finalmente estacionou na frente do prédio dela.

- Pronto. – A voz rouca rompeu o silencio tenso em que eles estavam mergulhados.

- Preciso te explicar. – Tenten fechou os olhos.

- Não precisa. – Neji a cortou.

- Você tem que saber quem é o meu… - Tenten parou antes de completar a frase.

Neji ficou quieto, pensando antes de responder.

- Você realmente acha que eu quero saber? – Neji tinha a voz baixa – boa noite.

Tenten permaneceu, sabia que ao falar acabaria com ele, mas seria muito pior deixá-lo ser pego desprevenido.

- É o Lee. – Ela falou em voz baixa.

Neji ficou estático, antes de virar a cabeça, o olhar era frio.

- Boa noite. – A voz era puramente e genuinamente fria.

Tenten saiu do carro e observou ele avançar com o carro.

Hinata conversava mais descontraidamente com Naruto, estavam na sala.

- Naruto-kun. – Hinata chamou em voz baixa, estava rindo de uma piada que o loiro havia contado.

- Hinata-chan posso fazer uma pergunta? – Naruto se tornou sereno.

- Sim.

- Ontem o seu primo. – Naruto franziu o cenho lembrando – ficou estranho quando falei da família Uchiha, principalmente quando mencionei o nome do Sasuke.

Hinata sorriu sem graça.

- Você percebeu.

- É. – Naruto continuou incerto.

- Ele. – Hinata parou para pensar antes de continuar – conhece Uchiha Sasuke.

- E pelo visto ele e o Sasuke não se dão muito bem. – Naruto comentou sorrindo.

- É um pouco mais complicado. – Hinata comentou pesarosa – Você conhece a namorada do Sasuke?

- Noiva. – Naruto a corrigiu – E sim eu conheço a Sakura-chan.

- Bem… - Hinata virou a cabeça assustada, Neji irrompia furioso.

- Neji. – Naruto levantou-se para cumprimentar o Hyuuga.

- Uzumaki. – Neji murmurou e andou para o bar se servindo de uma boa dose de um líquido âmbar.

- Neji? – Hinata foi até o primo, observou ele bater o copo com força na madeira e novamente tornar a enchê-lo.

O Hyuuga sentiu o liquido descer queimando, ouviu sua prima lhe chamar. Mais uma dose e novamente sua garganta queimou, bateu o copo com demasiada força que ele se partiu, o balcão se tornou uma mistura de vidro, o liquido e sangue.

- Neji! – Hinata o puxou pelo braço.

- Hinata me deixa. – Neji olhava a mão.

- Posso? – Naruto se aproximou, Hinata se afastou e Neji sair, pingando sangue pelo chão.

- Espera Neji. – Hinata pediu – o que aconteceu?

- O mesmo de antes, só que dessa vez a traição foi minha. – Neji se virou para a prima, a sua expressão era fria, mas os olhos eram derrotados.

- O mesmo de antes? – Hinata repetiu não estava entendendo não poderia ter acontecido o mesmo de antes – deixa o Naruto olhar a sua mão.

Neji estendeu o braço enquanto o loiro examinava com cuidado o ferimento.

- Tem algo que eu possa limpar o ferimento? – Naruto perguntou para Hinata.

A Hyuuga assentiu e murmurou que iria pegar a caixa de primeiros-socorros, assim que Hinata saiu da sala, Naruto fez Neji se sentar.

- O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou em voz baixa.

Neji se limitou a ficar quieto, olhando para o teto.

- Algo a ver com a Tenten? – Naruto continuou, olhava a ferida com atenção.

- É. –Neji respondeu entre dentes.

- Ah cara, vocês se resolvem. – Naruto sorriu confiante.

Neji se limitou a fitar o teto carrancudo. Hinata entrou trazendo uma pequena caixa, logo Naruto estava limpando o ferimento e fazendo o curativo.

- Neji. – Hinata viu o primo se levantar.

- Vou ficar no meu quarto, não me incomoda. – Ele nem se virou para falar, apenas saiu andando.

- Naruto me da uma carona? – Hinata pediu enquanto se levantava.

- Claro. – O Uzumaki tratou de se levantar e acompanhou Hinata para fora de casa.

Tenten estava deitada, abraçava o travesseiro, se sentia mal, se sentia muito mal.

- Tenten. – A voz de Hinata estava irritada, isso era novidade a Hyuuga nunca se irritava.

Mitsashi apenas virou a cabeça na direção da porta, observou aquela pequena figura que nesse instante parecia ter 2 metros de altura entrar bufando no quarto.

- O que eu te disse. – Hinata parecia a beira de um colapso – Eu não falei pra você tomar cuidado?

- Hina… - Tenten tentou falar.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – Hinata se sentou e cruzou, os braços, a expressão muito parecida com a de outro Hyuuga.

- Ele me pediu em namoro. – Tenten se sentou, cruzando as pernas sobre a cama – só que eu estou namorando, com o Lee.

- Como? – Hinata sentiu sua boca entreabrir – você me disse que o encontro tinha sido ruim.

- É, mas agente começo a namorar. – Tenten encolheu os ombros.

- Você me pareceu bem apaixonada hoje cedo. – Hinata falou entre dentes.

- Eu sei. – Tenten olhou para o colchão.

- Você esta fazendo tudo de novo. – Hinata apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Tudo o que? – Tenten perguntou, nunca tinha visto Hinata daquele jeito.

- Lembra quando ele mudou, assim que o Naruto mencionou a família Uchiha? – Hinata falava sem levantar a cabeça.

- Ele me disse que foi por que ele e o Uchiha não se dão bem. – Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ele te disse isso? – Hinata levantou a cabeça, o olhar da Hyuuga era incrédulo – Ele disse?

- Disse.

- Meu deus, ele realmente se apaixonou depois de tanto tempo. – Hinata olhou a esmo pelo quarto – A ultima vez em que o Neji se apaixonou, foi há uns quatro anos atrás a garota se chamava Haruno Sakura, na época o melhor amigo dele era Uchiha Sasuke, mas o Sasuke não morava aqui ele tinha viajado e tinha acabado de voltar, o Neji apresentou os dois e foi instantâneo eles se apaixonaram.

- Não to entendendo. – Tenten se ajeitou sobre a cama – eles terminaram e a garota ficou com o Uchiha?

- Na verdade. – Hinata suspirou – eles tiveram um caso enquanto ela ainda estava com o Neji.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, então era por isso.

- Ele mudou muito depois disso? – Tenten perguntou receosa.

- Se tornou frio e fechado com todos, não deixava ninguém se aproximar e muito menos queria ficar com outra garota. – Hinata olhou para Tenten – ele se fechou por completo, até você aparecer.

Tenten abaixou a cabeça.

- E eu estou com o Lee. – A morena falou em voz baixa.

- É.

- Como ele esta? – Tenten levantou a cabeça.

- Mal, muito mal. – Hinata se levantou – evita ele, por favor?

Tenten nem respondeu, a Hyuuga já tinha saído do quarto e logo já batia a porta de saída.

Neji olhava para o teto, sentou na cama e remexeu na bolsa que estava ao lado, retirou um caderno e um lápis, deitou-se novamente e passou a rabiscar de leve.

- E agora? Como vou te esquecer?


	5. Chapter 5

Lee corria entusiasmado para a faculdade, primeiro dia tendo ela como sua namorada. Entrou no campus, procurou, mas ela ainda não havia chego andou até a lanchonete e reparou que Neji estava sentado em uma das mesas.

- Neji. – Ele se aproximou do amigo, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Neji fechou os olhos, não queria que esse momento chegasse tão cedo, sentiu a mão do amigo sobre o seu ombro.

Lee se sentou de frente para o amigo ainda sorria.

- Você não tem noção do que aconteceu. – Lee se curvou sobre a mesa – to namorando.

Neji manteve a expressão neutra.

- Hm…

- A vai. – Lee se sentou ereto, sua expressão ficou séria – Nem assim você da um sorriso, pela minha felicidade.

Neji olhou para o outro lado.

- Ta tudo bem. – Lee olhou para o mesmo ponto, um sorriso se iluminou no rosto dele – ela chegou, vou te apresentar, então melhora essa cara.

Lee se levantou feliz da vida e foi quase aos pulos ao encontro de Tenten.

Tenten andava distraída, fitava o chão como se ele fosse à coisa mais fascinante do mundo, sentiu alguém lhe levantar, a pele desse ser estava suada.

- Minha panda. – Lee sussurrou – quero que você conheça o meu melhor amigo.

Tenten olhou rapidamente pelo campus e percebeu Neji ele estava sentado, o olhar de ambos se encontrou, ele continuava frio, ela sentiu o corpo tremer.

Lee sorriu achando que as reações do corpo dela, eram referentes à proximidade de ambos.

- Também estava com saudades. – Lee sussurrou.

Tenten deu um sorriso fraco, deixou que ele lhe guia-se até onde Neji estava.

Neji observava Lee e Tenten, sentia todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos, eles se aproximavam o Hyuuga achou melhor ficar olhando o copo que estava na sua frente, estava decidido assim que o seu chá acabasse ele iria embora.

- Neji. – Lee o chamou, foi forçado a levantar a cabeça – essa é a minha namorada.

Tenten deu um sorriso forçado, Neji deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

- Você consegue ser mais simpático do que isso. – Lee olhou chateado para o amigo.

Neji levou o copo aos lábios, Tenten desviou o olhar. O Hyuuga se levantou e deu pequenos passos até Tenten se curvou e depositou um pequeno beijo na bochecha desta.

- Prazer Hyuuga Neji. – A voz fria e cortante.

Tenten sentiu o local em que ele tocou queimar, olhou para cima.

- Mitsashi Tenten. – A voz saiu baixa.

Neji olhou para Lee que sorria.

- Agora sim, meu melhor amigo, e minha namorada. – Lee sorriu radiante – to feliz.

Neji terminou o chá e se virou para sair, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro ao se virar se deparou com Naruto.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Como está a sua mão? – Naruto cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Ótima. – Neji olhou para a mão que tinha um curativo.

- Se machucou? – Lee franziu o cenho, puxou Tenten mais para perto de si.

- É. – Neji se virou para o amigo – me cortei ontem a noite, esse é Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sorriu para os dois, seu olhar se demorou por um segundo na mão que Lee mantinha na cintura de Tenten.

- Meu melhor amigo, Lee. – Neji continuou a apresentação – e sua namorada Mitsashi Tenten.

Naruto escondeu a sua surpresa e curvou a cabeça para Tenten.

- Um prazer.

- Naruto-kun. – Uma voz baixa veio até eles.

Era Hinata que se aproximava, olhou para o primo um pouco assustada quando percebeu Lee e Tenten.

- Ten-chan. – Hinata cumprimentou a amiga – Lee-san.

- Se conhecem? – Lee se virou sorrindo para Tenten.

-Somos amigas. – Tenten confirmou, queria apenas sumir dali.

O silencio pairou sobre eles.

- Meu pai comentou que você vai cuidar dos hospitais. – Naruto se dirigiu a Neji.

- É vou. – Neji se lembrou que teria que tratar do assunto com Sasuke.

- Sasuke não ficou muito satisfeito. – Naruto comentou receoso.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Lee olhou para Neji – aquele Uchiha Sasuke?

- Existe outro? – Neji respondeu mal humorado – se vocês me dão licença.

Neji saiu irritado.

- Vamos? – Naruto sussurrou para Hinata.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eles saíram.

- Liga não o Neji é assim mesmo. – Lee se virou sorrindo para Tenten – e ainda mais agora que o Uchiha vai voltar.

- Hm…

- Esse Uchiha ficou com a ex-namorada do Neji, enquanto eles ainda namoravam. – Lee olhou por cima dela – deste então o Neji se tornou assim, frio.

- Hm…

- Mas ele vai melhorar – Lee sorriu – ele só precisa se apaixonar.

- É. – Tenten fechou os olhos.

Lee afagou o rosto de Tenten levou uma das mãos à nuca da garota e a puxou para si e tomou seus lábios.

Naruto andava com Hinata, estava calado.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Hm… a Tenten tem namorado? – Naruto olhou para Hinata.

- Pois é. – Hinata de repente ficou fria.

- Nossa agora eu vi o sangue Hyuuga correndo nas suas veias. – Naruto brincou – mas aquele cara é o melhor amigo do Neji.

- É. – Hinata suspirou – é bem complicado de explicar.

- Não quer falar? – Naruto a olhou de lado.

- A história é longa. – Hinata parou e o olhou – mas talvez seja melhor você saber…

Neji estava em um lugar isolado, estava encostado em uma arvore, tinha um caderno sobre as pernas e um lápis entre os dedos parecia desenhar.

- Lee eu tenho que ir pra aula. – Tenten se levantou Lee a segurava pela cintura.

Lee grunhiu.

- Mais um pouco? – Ele a puxou contra si.

- Não. – Ela o fez a soltar e saiu.

Lee olhou ela se afastar mal humorado.

- Você não pode pedir para o Naruto fazer isso? – Uma mulher estava em pé perto da porta, olhava o noivo fazer as malas.

- Não. – O homem se virou – não posso, eu tenho que resolver isso.

- Eu não sei se quero você perto do Neji. – Ela cruzou os braços e olhou de lado.

- Já está na hora de resolvermos isso. – Ele tornou a mexer na mala, ouviu a batida seca da porta indicando que sua noiva havia saído.

Ele se sentou e pegou o celular.

- Hyuuga Hiashi, por favor – Ele ouviu a pergunta – Uchiha Sasuke.

Lee andava com Tenten até a saída do campus, ela olhava para baixo enquanto Lee falava animado do jogo da noite anterior.

- Bem to indo. – Ele se virou para ela e a beijou de leve – nos falamos mais tarde.

Tenten observou ele se afastar, Hinata tocou em seu ombro.

- E ai como foi o dia? – Hinata parou ao lado dela.

- Não sei cadê o Naruto? – Tenten olhou para Hinata.

- Tem aula até de noite hoje. – Hinata deu de ombros – Neji que não assistiu nenhuma aula, hoje um colega dele me disse.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, segurou o braço da amiga.

- Ele ta em casa. – Hinata completou, olhou para a amiga que parecia mais calma – Vamos até lá?

Neji estava deitado, olhava para o caderno, uma batida na porta o fez sair do transe.

- Me desculpe senhor, o seu tio esta lhe chamando. – O mordomo tinha a cabeça curvada.

- Já vou. – Neji franziu o cenho enquanto olhava o mordomo se afastar, seu tio estava em casa a essa hora?

O Hyuuga voltou para o quarto e guardou o caderno que estava sobre a cama, resolveu ver o que seu tio queria.

Hiashi estava sentado ao lado de um moreno, que parecia entediado.

- Besteira vocês terem parado de se falar, mas isso tudo vai mudar. – Hiashi falava animado – afinal a moça não fez a escolha dela? Neji tinha que ter sido um bom perdedor, agora eu tenho uma surpresa para ele.

- Hm… - Sasuke se limitou a falar.

Uma batida seca na porta, e logo Neji estava entrando no aposento.

- Mandou me chamar? – Ele parou assim que avistou o Uchiha na sala.

- Sim. – Hiashi se levantou e foi até o sobrinho – Sasuke-san veio discutir detalhes do planejamento dos novos hospitais.

Neji olhou para o tio, a expressão impassível.

- Divirtam-se. – Hiashi sorriu debochadamente antes de sair da sala.

Neji olhou para Sasuke que retribuiu o olhar gelado, se adiantou para a mesa e pegou uns papéis.

- Vamos começar?

Hinata estava com Tenten em seu quarto.

- A situação ta muito ruim? – A Mitsashi perguntou olhando para o teto.

- Você falou com ele hoje não falou? – Hinata parou de mexer no computador e se virou para a amiga – você viu como ele está agindo.

- Lee não estranhou. – Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O Lee só vê o que ele quer vê. – Hinata suspirou – e creio que ele ta atribuindo esse novo comportamento do Neji a volta do Sasuke.

- Ele voltou? – Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Voltou. – Hinata voltou a olhar a tela que estava na sua frente – esta lá em baixo.

- E ela veio com ele? – Tenten não conseguiu esconder o tom de ciúmes.

- Não. – Hinata a olhou – dessa vez não.

- Como assim? – Tenten estreitou os olhos.

- Eles vão se mudar para cá, novamente. – Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira cética – ciúmes?

- Bem eles namoraram. – Tenten deu de ombros.

- E você é o que? – Hinata devolveu rispidamente – namorada do melhor amigo dele.

- Acho que eu só precisava disso. – Neji pousou o papel sobre a mesa, não tinha olhado para o outro em momento nenhum desde que tinha começado aquilo.

- Certo. – Sasuke se levantou, colocou um papel sobre a mesa – meu numero novo.

- Ta. – Neji pegou o papel e o guardou dentro de uma agenda.

- Vou indo. – Sasuke se virou.

- Conhece o caminho de saída. – Neji se recostou na cadeira e mirou as costas do Uchiha.

Sasuke parou na porta, a mão sobre a maçaneta.

- Ela sente a sua falta. – Falou em voz baixa.

Neji ficou quieto, enquanto o outro esperava uma resposta.

- Neji? – Sasuke o chamou sem se virar – ela queria que você fosse o padrinho.

Neji tencionou o maxilar, mas uma pergunta lhe veio à mente.

- Como vocês se sentiram, enquanto me passavam para traz?

Sasuke se virou para ele, tinha o cenho franzido.

- Mal. – Se aproximou – na verdade nós não queríamos, mas foi inevitável, agente sempre acabava parando-nos mesmo lugares.

- Inevitável? – Neji olhou para a mesa.

- Sim. – Sasuke se sentou – por que isso agora?

- Por nada. – Neji o olhou – como ela está?

- Bem. – Sasuke o mirou por um instante – eu te conheço, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – Neji se levantou, foi para a porta, mas parou antes de sair – só acho que seria muita hipocrisia minha te julgar ou continuar te odiando. Mande lembranças minhas a ela.

Sasuke ouviu a porta se fechar, hipocrisia?

Neji subia as escadas, ao mesmo tempo, que Hinata descia.

- Neji. – A voz era baixa.

Neji a olhou.

- Me desculpe. – A Hyuuga falou, passando pelo primo.

Neji parou por alguns instantes, mas depois prossegui, andou até seu quarto pensando no que Sasuke havia lhe falado.

Sasuke estava saindo do escritório quando viu Hinata.

- Hinata. – A voz do Uchiha saiu baixa.

A Hyuuga se virou para ele.

- Achei que já tivesse ido. – Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Estava pensando. – Sasuke parou na frente dela.

- Sakura está bem? – Hinata pareceu educadamente interessada.

- Sim. – Sasuke a olhou – ele ta perturbado só pela minha presença?

- Não… - Hinata soltou um leve suspiro – anda comigo? Talvez você possa me ajudar.

- Por favor. – Ele indicou a porta.

Ele fechou a porta, deu alguns passos e parou levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Mas que droga. – A voz saiu abafada.

- Neji? – A voz hesitante veio de perto da parede.

Ele se virou bruscamente, Tenten estava parada encostada a parede tinha os olhos receosos.

- O que você quer? – A voz dele era ameaçadora.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ela se adiantou – e você vai me ouvir.

Neji abaixou a cabeça.

- Ta tudo bem? – Ela parou bem perto dela.

- Ótimo. – Ele resmungou.

-Neji. – Ela falou em voz baixa, passou a mão pelo rosto dele, observou ele fechar os olhos ao contado.

Estava bem próximos, ela fechou os olhos e deixou a respiração dele vir para o seu rosto, as bocas entre abertas.

- Neji. – Era quase uma súplica.

- Isso é tortura. – Ele murmurou, fechou a boca e engoliu um pouco de saliva, tornou a entre abrir – você me tortura.

Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é o meu príncipe. – Ela sussurrou.

- Você é o meu capataz. – Ele subiu um pouco a cabeça dando um leve beijo na testa dela.

Tenten levou os lábios para baixo do queixo dele, beijou de leve o deixando sem ação, Neji estremeceu quando a sentiu morder de leve enquanto passava a língua.

- Tenten. – Ela sentiu a garganta dele vibrar, quando ele disse seu nome em voz baixa.

Ela moveu a cabeça, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

- É possível, você ser tão perfeito? – Ela murmurou.

- Você me enlouquece. – Ele mordeu de leve – como eu posso ficar zangado com você?

Tenten o abraçou pelo pescoço, encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- To com saudades de você. – Ela murmurou – foi horrível te ver e não poder te tocar, te beijar, te abraçar.

Neji afundou a cabeça, acabou por pensar no dia. Lee parecia tão feliz.

- Tenten, não posso. – Ele sussurrou.

- O que? – Ela se afastou para olhar Neji.

- Não posso fazer isso com o Lee. – Neji a soltou.

- Neji.

- Não posso ser hipócrita. – Ele se afastou, levou às mãos a cabeça – não posso fazer algo, pelo qual eu condenei o Sasuke.

- O que? – Tenten tentou segurá-lo.

- Não. – Neji retirou o braço de forma brusca – sai.

- Neji. – Ela sussurrou.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu de costas, respirava em fortes arquejos.

Sasuke e Hinata voltavam para a casa, estavam em silencio.

- Hipocrisia. – Sasuke murmurou – foi por isso que ele disse hipocrisia.

- Vai ajudar? – Hinata pediu.

- Ele não vai aceitar. – Sasuke parou na entrada – você sabe que ele é orgulhoso.

Hinata abriu a boca para falar quando o som de passos apressados descendo as escadas chamou a sua atenção.

- Hina. – A voz de Tenten era angustiada.

Sasuke se virou, olhou a morena.

- O que foi? – Hinata perguntou alarmada.

- Ele não aceita. – Tenten parou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sasuke olhava de uma para a outra. Tenten percebeu a presença do moreno.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Mitsashi Tenten. – Ela segurou de leve a mão de Sasuke.

Eles ouviram um som estridente, vinha do segundo andar.

- Neji. – Hinata murmurou, olhou para Sasuke.

- Ele voltou a fazer isso? – Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Fazia muito tempo que não. – Hinata encolheu quando ouviram novamente um barulho de algo se quebrando – Sasuke, por favor.

Sasuke olhou para as duas antes de subir correndo.

- E você vem comigo. – Hinata puxou Tenten para fora da casa.

XxXxXxXx

Agradecemos a todos os comentários, bjs e bem não tenho a menor idéia do que vai acontecer a seguir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

- Espera Hina. – Tenten tentava se livrar das mãos da amiga – o que o Neji esta fazendo?

- No mínimo destruindo o quarto. – Hinata ainda puxava Tenten – não precisa – ela dispensou o motorista e acrescentou em voz baixa – fazia muito tempo que ele não fazia isso.

- Desde a Sakura? – Tenten perguntou em voz baixa.

- Sim. – Hinata indicou a porta do carro – tenho que de tirar daqui.

- Por quê? – Tenten entrou no carro.

- Pra não deixar ele pior. – Hinata ligou o carro e partiu.

Sasuke socou a porta do quarto, tudo silenciou, a porta abriu.

- O que você quer? – Neji estava ofegante.

Sasuke empurrou a porta, havia cacos de vidros no chão, o espelho estava partido, o abajur estava em pedaços junto à parede.

- Por quê? – Ele se virou para Neji.

Neji ficou quieto.

- Vem, o que você precisa é beber. – Sasuke passou pelo Hyuuga.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – Neji se voltou com raiva para o corredor, começando a gritar – ROUBA A MINHA NAMORADA, DESAPARECE DA MINHA VIDA POR QUATRO ANOS E AGORA VOLTA ACHANDO QUE VAI SER O MEU MELHOR AMIGO NOVAMENTE?

Sasuke parou, ficou de lado no corredor e falou em voz baixa.

- A sua outra opção é ir falar com o seu melhor amigo, a espera ele é o namorado da mulher que você ama. – Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolos.

Neji ficou parado, respirava em fortes arrancos, foi andando passou por Sasuke e sussurrou:

- Você paga.

-Você acha seguro, deixar ele com o Uchiha? – Tenten perguntou receosa.

-Nesse momento é mais seguro deixar ele com o Sasuke do que com o Lee. – Hinata retrucou – afinal o que aconteceu?

- Nós estávamos entrando em um clima, de repente ele disse que não podia que não podia ser hipócrita.

- Ele falou algo parecido ao Sasuke. – Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente – ele não esta bem.

Tenten olhou para Hinata, aquilo era culpa dela.

- Talvez, se a Sakura volta-se. – Hinata murmurou.

Tenten encolheu.

- Duas cervejas. – Sasuke pediu, sentaram-se no balcão.

- Você não bebe. – Neji franziu o cenho.

- Passei a beber, depois da minha primeira briga com a Sakura. – Sasuke olhou para ele – você foi o motivo.

O barman colocou as duas garrafas na frente deles.

- Eu? – Neji pegou a garrafa.

- Sim. – Sasuke olhou para ele – Sakura, de certa maneira, ainda é louca por você e isso me deixa enciumado.

Olharam-se por um tempo, Sasuke levantou a garrafa.

- As namoradas dos nossos melhores amigos. – Sorriu.

Neji brindou.

-Você acha que se ela voltar, a situação melhora? – Tenten estava encolhida em cima do sofá, segurava uma caneca fumegante de chá.

- Sim. – Hinata olhava o teto – Sakura sempre teve o dom de acalmar o Neji.

Hinata olhou para a amiga.

- Você realmente tem ciúmes? – Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Bem, eles namoraram. – Tenten parecia triste – e como você mesma disse eu sou a namorada do melhor amigo dele.

Hinata se levantou e foi até a amiga.

- Desculpa. – A Hyuuga fez com que Tenten deita-se a cabeça em seu colo – eu apenas não gosto de ver o Neji assim.

- Eu só não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo. – A lágrima desceu.

- Me explica o porquê de você estar com o Lee. – Hinata acariciava os cabelos da amiga.

- Ele meio que quis provar que me amava, se jogando na frente de um carro. – Tenten olhou para a Hinata – e depois disse que se eu não acreditasse nele, ele se jogava da janela.

- Lee é louco? – Hinata arregalou os olhos – deixava ele se jogar.

- Hina. – Tenten sorriu fracamente.

- Então vai fazer o que? – Sasuke já batia a sua segunda garrafa no balcão.

- Suportar? – Neji olhava para a sua terceira.

- E você acha que dá? – Sasuke pediu mais uma.

- Não. – Neji olhou pelo bar, uma mulher simplesmente não tirava os olhos dos dois.

- Neji. – Sasuke o chamou – acredita em mim, você não vai conseguir ficar longe dela.

- Vou tentar. – Neji tomou um gole.

- Ele é tão perfeito? – Tenten tinha os olhos fechados.

- Não. – Hinata sorriu – Neji tem defeitos, mas ele os esconde porque é isso…

- Que eles querem. – Tenten completou – ele me disse.

- Viu ele não é tão perfeito. – Hinata deixou o sorriso morrer.

- Qual é o defeito? – Tenten mirou a amiga com interesse.

- Às vezes ele bebe de mais. – Hinata mordeu o lábio – ainda mais quando ele está mal.

- Como hoje? – Tenten entendeu o porquê da preocupação.

- Sim. – Hinata suspirou.

- Neji. – Sasuke olhou a sexta garrafa que ele terminava.

- Hm? – O Hyuuga, olhou para a mulher no outro lado do bar.

- Vai devagar. – Sasuke falou em tom conciliatório.

- Eu acho que hoje, eu não volto pra casa. – Neji se levantou.

Sasuke o pegou pelo braço.

- Ei. – O Uchiha se levantou.

- O que? – Neji cambaleou um pouco – to solteiro não estou?

- Ta é bêbado. – Sasuke o apoiou no balcão.

- Boa noite. – A voz sedutora e macia veio de traz dos dois.

- Boa. – Neji a olhou de cima em baixo.

Sasuke se limitou em olhar.

- Dois cavaleiros tão bonitos. – A mulher olhou para os dois – talvez queiram alguma diversão.

- Não, obrigado. – Sasuke respondeu rápido.

- Sairia bem barato, seria mais pro prazer. – A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não preciso pagar para ter sexo. – Sasuke falou de maneira grosseira – vamos.

Neji não se deixou levar, olhava a mulher com desejo.

- Vai você, eu quero diversão. – Neji sorriu.

- Neji? – A voz era conhecida.

Os dois se viraram, Lee vinha na direção deles.

- Uchiha? – O tom agora era mais para desprezo.

Sasuke olhou para Neji, o Hyuuga olhava o amigo, tinha certo interesse.

- Lee. – Ele sorriu.

- Vamos sair daqui agora. – Sasuke sussurrou Neji bêbado e Lee perto, não a combinação não é boa.

- Não. – Neji devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Então meu lindo vai? – A mulher abraçou Neji.

- Claro. – Neji sorriu, olhou para Sasuke – e ai vai?

- Não acredito. – Lee sorriu – Hyuuga Neji, saindo com uma prostituta e Uchiha Sasuke prestes a trair a noiva.

- Cala a boa Lee. – Neji e Sasuke falaram juntos.

- Eu só quero entrar na brincadeira. – Lee olhava os dois que se encaravam.

Neji olhou para Lee, Sasuke jogou a cabeça para traz fechando os olhos.

- Ai vai sair mais caro. – A mulher olhou para Lee.

Neji fechou a mão em punho, Sasuke segurou o braço de Neji.

- Vamos. – O Uchiha falou em voz baixa.

Lee sorria, olhava para a mulher.

- Não tem problema, o Uchiha pode ir. – Lee deu um passo para frente – eu a divido com você.

Foi tudo muito rápido, Sasuke sentiu seu braço soltar Neji e logo Lee estava caído por cima de algumas mesas.

- Desgraçado. – Neji bradou.

Sasuke entrou na frente do Hyuuga, empurrando a mulher para o lado.

- Agora agente vai embora. – O Uchiha era firme.

- Ta maluco. – Lee se levantou, o lábio sangrava.

- Não, você é que esta. – Neji tentava a todo custo se livrar de Sasuke.

- Deixa, ele vir. – Lee se soltou dos seguranças.

- Eu peço para que os senhores se retirem. – O proprietário pedia a Sasuke.

Sasuke tentou puxar Neji.

- Você não tem noção de como eu queria estar no teu lugar. – O Hyuuga tentava impedir que Sasuke o puxa-se – ela preferiu você.

- Do que você ta falando? – Lee ficou estático.

- Ela preferiu você, eu pedi pra namorar e ela preferiu você. – Neji empurrou Sasuke, parou na frente de Lee – ela ficou comigo, mas no final preferiu você.

Lee pareceu não acreditar.

- Você ficou com a Tenten. – Parecia descrente.

- Vamos. – Sasuke o puxou pelo braço.

- Me apaixonei pela namorada do meu melhor amigo. – Neji sorriu – fiz o que o meu melhor amigo fez comigo, e não sei se me arrependo por que agora, você se mostrou um verdadeiro canalha.

Sasuke finalmente o puxou para fora do bar, à mulher foi atrás.

- Você bêbado é um perigo. – Sasuke o empurrou na direção do carro.

- E ele é um imbecil que tem uma mulher incrível. – Neji fechou os olhos.

- Então meu lindo, vai? – A mulher abraçou Neji.

Sasuke olhou, era sacanagem.

- Ele vai é pra casa. – O Uchiha se adiantou.

- Eu vou com ela. – Neji a abraçou e foi andando na direção de um ponto de táxi – até mais.

Sasuke observou eles se afastarem, deu a volta e entrou no carro.

- Ele ta ficando louco. – Murmurou, sentiu seu celular vibrar, apanhou o aparelho e atendeu – Já esta aqui? – Sorriu – já estou indo para casa. – Olhou pela janela – sim, estava com o Neji – rolou os olhos para o teto – já chego em casa, te amo.

Hinata acariciava os cabelos de Tenten, a morena parecia estar prestes a adormecer.

- Hina. – A voz sonolenta – será que ele esta bem?

- Claro. – Hinata sorriu.

Ficaram em silencio, o celular da Hyuuga toca.

- Oi? – Hinata já sabia quem era – ele o que? – Os olhos perolados eram incrédulos, Tenten se levantou – ta, obrigada Sasuke.

Hinata tinha a boca entre aberta, olhou para Tenten.

- Sasuke me ligou, pra avisar que o Neji não vai dormir em casa. – Hinata evitou olhar para Tenten.

- Por quê? – Tenten não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Vai dormi com uma mulher. – Hinata fechou os olhos.

Tenten sentiu o corpo amolecer, mas se sustentou, afinal se ela tinha o direito de estar com outro, ele tinha o de estar com outra.

Amanhecia Neji abriu os olhos à dor de cabeça era incisiva, parecia uma faca cravada no seu crânio. Espera o teto esta diferente, Neji olhou para o lado, uma mulher nua estava adormecida, o Hyuuga se sentou ereto, percebeu que estava nu.

- Kuso. – Praguejou em voz baixa, se levantou e começou a catar as roupas pelo quarto.

Colocava a roupa, se lembrava da noite anterior, fora um idiota como me diga como ele tinha caído na besteira de contar ao Lee, que havia ficado com Tenten?

Olhou para a mulher na cama, ela tinha sido apenas uma distração, não era a mulher que ele queria em sua cama. Colocou algumas notas sobre o criado mudo e saiu daquele motel.

Lee estava sentado, fitava o copo de café na sua frente – Neji e Tenten ficaram juntos? – ele não parava de se perguntar, nem a noitada com a mulher que ele não tinha perguntado o nome lhe tirou essa pergunta da cabeça.

- Lee? – A voz de Tenten veio calma.

Lee virou a cabeça, ela vinha na sua direção – ela tinha ficado com o Neji e mesmo assim o escolheu? – Lee sorriu.

- Meu amor. – Ele a deixou se sentar na sua frente.

- Como foi a sua noite?- Ela sorriu, tinha que se dar bem com ele.

- Só faltou você. – Lee tinha um tom malicioso.

Tenten sorriu sem graça, olhou pelo campus.

Neji tinha acabado de entrar, andava distraído, pensava em Tenten. Olhou ao redor, ela estava com Lee, sentiu uma pequena dor no peito.

- Neji! – A voz familiar.

Neji parou, não podia ser, sentiu algo colidir com seu peito, era rosa.

- Senti sua falta. – A mulher afundou a cabeça no peito de Neji.

- Sakura? – A voz rouca.

Tenten observava Neji, ele parecia mal, sentiu a mão de Lee acariciar a sua. Observou uma mulher correr na direção do Hyuuga e colidir com o mesmo, sentiu o sangue esquentar.

- Não, Mamãe Noel. – A mulher sorriu, beijou o rosto de Neji.

Neji tinha um semblante surpreso.

- Que foi? – Ela parecia interessada, não tinha notado, mas ainda estava abraçada a ele.

- Hã… - Neji parou por alguns segundos – você esta bem?

- Agora que você está aqui? – Sakura sorriu – estou perfeita.

- Cadê o Sasuke? – Neji franziu o cenho.

- Ta com o Naruto por ai. – Ela encostou a testa no ombro dele – senti sua falta.

Neji acabou por circular a cintura de Sakura e afundar um pouco a cabeça.

- Também senti saudades, rosadinha. – Ele soltou uma risada rouca.

Naruto e Sasuke andavam, falavam sobre a volta do Uchiha.

- Você acha que essa foi à melhor hora de voltar? – Naruto parecia preocupado com o amigo – você e a Sakura sei lá não me parecem bem.

- E não estamos. – Sasuke parou perto de uma arvore – às vezes eu a sinto distante.

- E você acha que o melhor foi ter voltado? – Naruto olhava em um ponto distante.

- Não, mas não tive escolha. – Sasuke cruzou os braços – e bem, se ela quiser terminar, só vou poder aceitar.

- E se ela quiser voltar para o Neji? – Naruto olhou para Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou em silencio, até responder – Então, eu saio e deixo tudo livre.

Naruto olhou para o moreno, depois olhou para o ponto que mirava antes, eram Neji e Sakura abraçados.

Tenten estava realmente incomodada com eles, mas se saísse dali iria fazer com que Lee percebe-se. Observou os dois virem na direção da cantina, forçou-se a olhar para Lee que a mirava com curiosidade.

- Tudo bem? – Ele se curvou sobre a mesa.

- Sim. – Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Aquela que está com o Neji – Lee comentou – é a Sakura, a noiva do Uchiha e ex do Neji.

- Hm… - Tenten tentou parecer levemente interessada, então ela tinha acertado aquela era a famosa Sakura.

- Você esta bem, mesmo? – Lee ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou amor. – Ela tentou passar serenidade, retirou, as mãos de cima da mesa as repousando no colo, elas tremiam de leve.

- Neji. – Lee o chamou.

Neji pareceu surpreso com o chamado, se aproximou cauteloso, estava de mãos dadas com Sakura.

- Lee. – Inclinou de leve a cabeça.

- Sentem-se conosco. – Lee sorria se levantou e beijou de leve o rosto de Sakura – Sakura-chan.

- Lee-san. – Ela sorriu Neji lhe puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Tenten na qual ela aceitou.

- Quanto tempo. – Lee tornou a sentar, Neji estava sentado ao seu lado – essa é a minha namorada, Mitsashi Tenten.

- Prazer, Haruno Sakura. – Sakura sorriu, e estendeu a mão.

Tenten fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça, sem olhar para o lado. Sakura recolheu a mão e sorriu sem graça para Neji.

-Voltou para ficar? – Lee pareceu não notar a atitude da namorada.

- Sim, eu e Sasuke voltamos para ficar. – Sakura olhou para Neji – pedimos transferência para cá.

- Legal. – Lee sorriu – ainda não acredito que você trocou o Neji pelo Uchiha.

- Lee. – Neji falou em tom reprovador, Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

- O que? – Lee franziu o cenho – vocês dois juntos, faziam um ótimo casal.

- Para com isso. – Neji fechou o semblante – eles estão noivos.

Sasuke e Naruto se aproximavam, tinham ouvido a ultima frase de Neji.

- Falam da gente? – Sasuke olhava Sakura, se aproximou para beijar-lhe os lábios, mas ela desviou o rosto.

- É. – Lee observou a cena – perguntei pra Sakura como ela cometeu tamanha burrice de ficar com você.

Sasuke olhou para Lee.

- Mas agora já esta, tudo, resolvido. – Neji intervém.

- Sério? – Lee parecia surpreso.

- Sim. – Sasuke concordou, fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Bem, eu acho interessante – Lee sorriu -, mas não sei se você deveria agir como eu, Uchiha.

- Como? – Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

Neji olhou para Lee, Tenten olhava pelo campus, Sakura encarava Neji e Naruto brincava distraído com uma tampa de garrafa.

- Bem, eu posso confiar a minha vida, ou seja, minha namorada ao Neji – Lee tinha um brilho de superioridade no olhar para o Hyuuga, que não passou despercebido por ninguém, nem por Tenten que se virou para olhar – até porque ela não iria querer nada com ele, afinal pra que ela iria querer ficar com alguém, sem senso de humor, frio, e às vezes indeciso com a sua masculinidade.

Ficaram em silencio, Tenten olhava para Neji.

- Exato, pra que ela ficaria comigo, se ela tem você a inteligência em pessoa, o senso de humor dos deuses, e tão seguro da sua masculinidade que as prostitutas quando te olham, falam que tem que cobrar mais caro. – Neji se levantou e saiu.

- Hm… - Naruto falou um tempo depois – vou atrás da Hina.

- Vamos? – Sasuke estendeu a mão para Sakura.

Tenten e Lee ficaram sozinhos, a Mitsashi não estava muito contente com o seu namorado.

- O que foi aquilo? – Tenten mantinha o tom baixo.

- O que? – Lee tomou um gole de café.

- Não se faça de sonso, Lee. – Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas – por que você falou daquela maneira com o Neji?

- Por nada. – Lee sorriu inocente.

- Lee? – Tenten assumia um tom um tanto perigoso – que história é essa de prostituta?

- Sei lá, ele inventou. – Lee se defendeu.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

Tenten se levantou irritada, Lee a segurou pelo braço.

- O que foi? – Ele parecia inocente.

- Tenho que ir pra aula. – Tenten se soltou e foi na direção do prédio.

- Louca. – Lee resmungou.

Hinata estava sentada já em sua sala de aula, lia um texto, Naruto apareceu na porta e a chamou, a Hyuuga logo abiu um sorriso e se levantou para ter com o Uzumaki.

- Esqueceu de mim ontem? – Naruto sorria.

Hinata fechou os olhos, tinha esquecido que marcara de almoçar com ele no dia anterior.

- Ah Naruto-kun… - Hinata olhou para baixo e começou a bater as pontas dos dedos, nervosa – é que…

- Não precisa explicar, Sasuke me falou o que aconteceu ontem. – Naruto passou a mão pelo rosto vermelho da garota – Neji não esta bem, né?

- Não. – Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior.

- É, ele e o Lee acabaram de falar umas graças. – Naruto colocou a mão no bolso.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Como?

- Ele e o Lee meio que brigaram. – Naruto encostou as costas na parede.

Hinata ficou quieta.

- Vamos almoçar hoje? – Naruto a olhou.

- Que tal jantarmos? – Ela sugeriu.

Naruto sorriu, e passou a mão, distraidamente pelo rosto dela.

- Faço o que você quiser. – Ele sorriu.

Hinata corou.

- Não acredito que ele deixou passar. – Sakura falava irritada.

Sasuke andava atrás dela, as mãos nos bolsos, as feições emburradas. Andavam pelos corredores até a sala do 2º período de medicina.

- Sakura. – Ele mantinha o tom baixo.

- Ele tinha que ter revidado. – Sakura parecia não ouvir.

- Sakura. – Sasuke tornou a chamar.

- Neji duvidando da masculinidade? Impossível! – A Haruno continuava andando.

Sasuke finalmente se irritou e a puxou pelo pulso.

- Sasuke. – Ela reclamou.

- Eu to a pelo menos uns dez minutos te chamando e você só sabe falar do Neji. – O Uchiha tinha um olhar sinistro.

- Não te ouvi. – Sakura falou entre dentes – me solta Sasuke.

Sasuke a soltou – Precisamos conversar. – O tom dele era baixo.

- Tem que ser agora? – Ela respirou fundo.

- Não, daqui a dois dias. – Sasuke devolveu sarcástico.

- Então agente se fala depois. – Sakura fechou os olhos estava cansada daquilo tudo – cansei das suas grosserias Neji.

Ela se virou para sair, parou no segundo passo e se deu conta do que tinha falado. Sasuke olhou para baixo, mordeu o lábio refreando a série de palavrões que lhe veio à mente, já era a quarta vez que ela lhe chamava de Neji.

- Sasuke. – Ela sussurrou, tinha se virado para ele, estendeu a mão.

Ele recuou evitando o toque.

- Você me chamou de novo, de Neji – Sasuke levantou os olhos, visivelmente chateado – deixa pra lá o que eu ia te perguntar. Você já respondeu.

Ela observou o Uchiha se afastar.

Neji estava em cima de uma arvore, não tinha vontade de ir pra aula.

- Neji. – A voz macia vinha do pé da arvore.

Ele olhou para baixo, Tenten estava parada ali, tornou a olhar para o nada.

- Fala comigo. – Ela pediu.

Ele ficou em silencio.

- Neji. – Ela praticamente suplicou.

Ele tencionou o maxilar, fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Volta lá e da uma surra nele. – Ela parecia ter raiva.

Neji olhou para baixo, o cenho franzido, pulou da onde estava e caiu agachado na frente dela.

- Você esta falando sério? – Ele estava próximo, a voz contida de raiva.

Tenten se limitou a tocar timidamente seus lábios nos dele.

- Minha resposta. – Ela sussurrou.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Neji levou uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciou com as costas dos dedos, ela fechou os olhos. Neji levou a mão à nuca da garota e a puxou para si, tomando seus lábios.

- Neji. – A voz áspera e masculina chegou até os seus ouvidos.

O Hyuuga sacudiu a cabeça, estava sentado sobre um galho de uma arvore alta, já estava em casa há um tempo. Tinha sonhado com ela.

- Neji. – A voz tornou a chamá-lo.

Olhou para baixo, era seu tio.

- Onde esta Hinata? – Hiashi perguntou irritado – Hanabi vai chegar daqui a pouco.

Ainda tinha essa, seu tio mandara que a filha mais nova volta-se do colégio interno que estava há quase cinco anos, um dos mais caros do país e ele não tinha idéia do por que.

- Não sei. – Neji se limitou a responder.

- Não sabe? – Hiashi perguntou se irritando ainda mais.

Neji pulou, caiu agachado.

- Não. – Estava se endireitando ia começar a andar quando resolveu perguntar – afinal pra que a Hanabi esta voltando?

- Tenho planos para ela. – Hiashi sorriu – assim como os que eu tenho pra você e para a Hinata.

Neji sentiu algo gelado lhe descer pela espinha, deu as costas e começou a andar até que:

- Neji. – Hiashi o chamou de volta.

Neji se virou para o tio.

- Não quero que você estrague o noivado do Uchiha mais novo com a garota Haruno, me ouviu? – Hiashi tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Não pretendia estragar. – Neji era frio – pelo contrario, Sasuke me convidou para ser padrinho.

- Acho bom que você aceite. – Hiashi sorriu satisfeito.

Neji lhe deu as costas e saiu.

Naruto olhava Hinata comer a sobremesa, sorria.

- Que foi? – Ela corou ao perceber que era observada tão atentamente.

- Você é linda. – Ele tinha um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

Hinata abaixou os olhos para o prato, bastante vermelha. Naruto soltou uma pequena gargalhada, levou um dedo até o queixo da garota e o levantou cuidadosamente.

- Você é linda, até vermelhinha desse jeito. – Ele passou o polegar pela bochecha dela enquanto falava.

Hinata sorriu sem jeito.

Sasuke entrava pela mansão Hyuuga, Hiashi vinha na direção da porta.

- Sasuke-san. – Ele sorriu.

- Hiashi-sama. – Sasuke curvou a cabeça.

- Veio falar com Neji? – Hiashi inclinou a cabeça, para o lado, curioso.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu indiferente.

- Isso meu rapaz mostre para ele que ela escolheu você. – Hiashi sorriu com aprovação – convidar ele para padrinho é um belo jeito de mostrar e de humilhar também.

Sasuke ficou quieto, acenou com a cabeça. Hiashi sorriu e saiu.

Naruto andava com Hinata, estava tentado a segurar a mão da garota, mas se conteve. Estavam em uma praça, perto de uma fonte. Hinata sorriu ao ver a fonte.

- Gosta? – Ele perguntou a observando.

- Sim, ela é bonita. – Hinata se aproximou.

Naruto ficou parado, viu que um senhor vendendo balões se aproximava, comprou um.

- Hina. – Ele a chamou ao pé do ouvido.

Hinata se sobressaltou, a respiração acelerou, o sangue subiu ao rosto. Naruto encostou o queixo sobre o ombro esquerdo dela.

- Pra você. – Ele sorriu e trouxe o balão até ela, era um coração vermelho.

Sasuke bateu na porta do quarto de Neji. O Hyuuga abriu a porta, se surpreendeu.

- Entra. – Ele deu espaço.

Sasuke entrou sem falar nada, se largou sobre a cama.

- Que foi? – Neji franziu o cenho.

- Sakura. – Sasuke murmurou.

- Brigaram? – Neji se sentou na poltrona próxima a cama.

- É. – Sasuke levantou o dorso, apoiando os braços na cama para se sustentar – comentário em off, com um tio desses você não precisa de inimigos.

- O que ele fez? – Neji apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

- Hm… disse que eu estou mostrando pra você que ela me escolheu e pedir pra você ser meu padrinho foi um belo jeito de te humilhar. – Sasuke olhou para o lado.

- Ele me falou algo sobre não atrapalhar o noivado de vocês. – Neji soltou uma risada amarga – ele é louco.

- Ele vai ficar desapontado em saber que mesmo não querendo você causou o fim do noivado. – Sasuke olhou pro chão e depois para Neji que estava surpreso.

- Não, Lee. – Tenten repetia pela décima vez.

- Mas é a semifinal, você tem que vir comigo. – Lee insistia.

- Eu tenho uns trabalhos. – Tenten repetia o motivo.

- Trabalhos. – Lee resmungou irritado – você prefere fazer trabalhos invés de passar a noite comigo.

- Eu tenho obrigações Lee. – Tenten se levantou – e do mesmo jeito você prestaria mais atenção no jogo.

Lee bufou, e a agarrou. Tenten sentiu sua boca ser invadida era estranho beijar Lee, não era a mesma sensação de beijar Neji. Neji era quente, envolvente, fazia perder o ar só de se aproximar, tinha aquele cheiro bom, gosto maravilhoso. Com Lee era algo monótono que ela não via à hora de terminar, afinal pra que ainda estava com ele?

- Devagar, Lee. - Ela o afastou de leve.

Lee a segurou com força, não como Neji que era firme, mas de uma maneira rude, que chegava a machucar.

- Lee me solta. – Ela falou entre dentes.

Rock bufou e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Hinata estava sentada na beirada da fonte, segurava o balão e olhava para o chão.

- Hina. – Naruto a chamou.

A Hyuuga olhou para ele, Naruto sorria e olhava para longe.

- Parece que todos resolveram brincar. – Naruto sorriu, pegou-a pela mão e indicou onde ele estava olhando.

Um arco-íris estava se formando.

- Mas não choveu. – Hinata estava impressionada.

- Apareceu por que os meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade. – Naruto fez com que eles se olhassem.

Fitaram-se por um tempo, estavam próximos, Naruto sorriu.

- Sabe aquela pessoa que você acha que é a pessoa dos seus sonhos. – Naruto colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela para traz da orelhada mesma – o arco-íris hoje me deu a certeza que você é à pessoa que eu tenho esperado, é a pessoa que eu amo.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Sakura olhava paras as malas prontas de Sasuke. Lembrava-se que aquele apartamento tinha sido a testemunha dos primeiros encontros dos dois, fechou os olhos e deixou as lembranças mais recentes viesse à mente.

_Sakura tinha acabado de chegar, sabia que uma briga ferrenha estaria por vir, ela tinha que pensar no que estava acontecendo. Entrou no quarto, Sasuke arrumava suas malas._

_- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou da porta._

_Ele parou, encheu o peito de ar e fechou os olhos._

_- O que você esta fazendo? – Ela olhou para a mala._

_- Vou para casa dos meus pais. – Ele respondeu rápido e seco._

_- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou._

_- Eu te dei tudo – ele se virou para encará-la – acabei magoando o meu melhor amigo, te dei meu corpo e minha alma e a única coisa que eu pedi em troca foi o seu coração._

_- Sasuke. – Ela deu um passo para frente._

_- Se no final, você não sabia o que você queria, não deveria ter aceitado se casar comigo. – Ele fechou os olhos – por que no fim, não foi só o Neji que saiu machucado nessa história._

_Ele passou por ela e a ultima coisa que ela ouviu foi à porta se fechando._

- Você deveria voltar. – Neji tinha ouvido atentamente o que ele tinha dito.

- Pra que? – Sasuke estava deitado, as mãos cobriam o rosto.

- Tenta se acertar com ela. – Neji mantinha a cabeça encostada no encosto da poltrona.

Sasuke soltou uma risada amarga – Você me aconselhando a voltar com a Sakura.

- No dia que ela terminou comigo, eu ia dar para ela uma aliança de compromisso. – Neji olhou para Sasuke.

Sasuke deixou as mãos caírem e se sentou, olhou para o chão.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou.

- Ela escolheu você no final. – Neji olhou para o teto – você.

Tenten estava deitada no sofá. Lembrava-se da noite em que conhecera Neji sem ao menos saber quem ele era, ou quem ele viria a se tornar.

- Por que eu simplesmente não disse não para o Lee? – Suspirou – por que eu tinha que aceitar e acabar com tudo?

Levantou-se, pegou o celular e digitou um numero.

- Ocupado. – Atirou o aparelho na cama.

Neji olhava para o visor do seu celular, Tenten tinha acabado de ligar e ele ignorou a chamada.

- Você acha que eu devo correr atrás dela? – Neji falou vagamente.

Sasuke estava em pé olhando a estante de livros.

- Se falamos da Tenten, sim. – Ele se virou para o outro – o Lee é um asno.

Neji ficou quieto, sorriu quando o outro se virou para estante e resolveu brincar.

- E se eu estiver falando da Sakura? – Perguntou inocentemente.

Sasuke se virou, com ar pensativo.

- Te quebro a cara. – Respondeu por fim.

Neji riu.

Naruto sorria, Hinata estava encostada no ombro dele.

- Vem. – Ele a puxou delicadamente.

- Pra onde? – Ela sorriu.

- Nem eu sei. – Ele piscou – só quero andar com você.

Hinata estava feliz, tinha o homem dos seus sonhos, e por coincidência era a mulher dos sonhos dele.

- Preocupada? – Naruto falou depois de uns segundos.

- Com o que? – Hinata sorriu.

Naruto entrelaçou a mão de ambos, parou por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura. – Ele olhou para cima – devo incluir o Lee nessa conta?

Hinata ficou quieta, se lembrou do que Tenten havia lhe contado.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela ficou séria de repente.

- Claro. – Naruto indicou um banco.

Hinata se sentou, mas evitava os olhos de Naruto.

- Se você soube-se de algo que mudasse a vida de muita gente, que acabasse machucando algumas pessoas e curando outras – Hinata olhou finalmente para Naruto – o que você faria?

- Mudaria pra melhor? – Naruto se agachou.

- Pra algumas pessoas sim. – Hinata olhou para o lado.

Naruto levou um dedo até o queixo de Hinata e a fez virar o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Tem coisas, que não devem ser ditas e coisas que precisam ser ditas. – Ele sorriu – nesse caso eu acho que você deve deixar tudo seguir o seu curso.

Sasuke tinha um livro nas mãos.

- Ainda gosta de literatura inglesa? – Olhou para Neji.

- Sim. – Neji se esticou na cadeira pra olhar o livro que Sasuke olhava – toma cuidado com esse, é o meu favorito.

- O Crepúsculo da Águia. – Sasuke passou o dedo pela capa – fala de que?

- Narra o final do reinado de Henrique II – Neji se levantou e andou até Sasuke – as disputas dos filhos pela herança e ele se arrependendo por tudo o que ele fez.

- Hm… ele me parecia linha dura. – Sasuke olhou para Neji.

- A passagem inicial do livro é essa aqui – Neji pegou o livro das mãos de Sasuke, abriu nas primeiras folhas e recitou – A câmara do rei no castelo de Winchester estava pintada com cenas alegóricas que representavam sua vida. Uma delas era um quadro de uma águia e quatro aguietas. Três das aguietas atacavam o pai, enquanto a quarta ficava olhando. Dizem que o rei fez o seguinte comentário: "As quatro aguietas são os meus filhos, que irão perseguir-me até eu morrer. O mais moço deles, meu favorito, é o que mais irá me ferir. Está esperando pelo momento de arrancar-me os olhos com o bico."

- Hm… e no final, ele acerta? – Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- Quando ele tenta tirar o trono do príncipe herdeiro, o mesmo se volta para o rei da França e eles unem forças contra Henrique, depois de uma disputa de palavras Henrique cede às exigências, mas em troca ele pede a Filipe, o rei francês, e a Ricardo, seu filho, a lista dos homens que saíram de suas filas para as dos seus adversários – Neji parou antes de completar – o primeiro da lista era seu filho mais novo.

Sasuke ficou quieto.

- Ele morreu de desgosto, pouco tempo depois e Ricardo subiu ao trono em vez do seu adorado João. – Neji sorriu, deu o livro para Sasuke e se virou voltando para a escrivaninha.

- Você acha que o Lee ficaria muito sentido se você ficasse com a Tenten? – Sasuke guardou o livro.

- Antes eu poderia até me importar, mas agora eu não ligo. – Neji deu de ombros.

- Então por que não vai atrás dela? – Sasuke se sentou.

- Por que ela ligaria. – Neji voltou a desenhar.

- Tenho que ir. – Hinata suspirou.

- Agora? – Naruto pareceu chateado.

- Minha irmã chega hoje. – Hinata se colocou de pé, fazia quase cinco anos que não via sua irmã caçula.

- Te levo pra casa. – Naruto se levantou, limpando a roupa.

Tenten tinha resolvido sair de casa, andar para desanuviar a mente.

- Mitsashi? – A voz feminina chegou até ela, não reconheceu.

Tenten se virou, era Sakura que vinha na sua direção.

- Haruno. – Tenten manteve o tom de voz seco.

- Pode ser apenas impressão minha, mas acho que você não gostou de mim. – Sakura parou na frente de Tenten, estava totalmente segura de si.

- Você acha? – Tenten debochou.

- Agora tenho a certeza. – Sakura sorriu – posso saber o porquê?

Tenten suspirou, já tinha perdido mesmo.

- O motivo se chama Hyuuga Neji. – A Mitsashi levantou os olhos com azedume.

- Neji? – Sakura alargou mais o sorriso – então você esta apaixonada por ele, mas namorando o melhor amigo do mesmo?

Tenten olhou para o chão.

- Eu te pago um café, topa? – Sakura ofereceu.

Tenten a olhou intrigada.

- Não quero e nem sou sua inimiga e acho que posso te ajudar nessa situação. – Sakura sorriu – e também não quero ficar sozinha agora.

Tenten olhou para um lado da rua, depois para o outro.

- Vamos.

- Quando vou poder falar com o seu pai – Naruto estacionou o carro na frente da mansão Hyuuga.

- Vamos dar um pouco de tempo. – Hinata corou um pouco.

Naruto se curvou e deu um rápido selinho na garota.

- Bem, vou indo. – Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto.

- Vai falar com ela? – Neji se virou para olhá-lo.

- Não, tenho um avião para pegar. – O Uchiha encostou-se na porta.

- Pra onde? – O Hyuuga franziu o cenho.

- Brasil e depois Itália. – Sasuke deu de ombros – preciso sair de cena um pouco.

Neji concordou, Sasuke saiu.

Hiashi estava sorrindo, sua filha caçula estava de volta e ela faria exatamente o que ele quisesse.

- Você me entendeu, Hanabi? – Hiashi repetiu.

- Sim papai. – A garota respondeu.

Era bem parecida com Hinata com uma diferença apenas, seus cabelos eram pretos em vez de azulados.

- Bom muito bom. – Hiashi sorriu novamente satisfeito.

Ouviram um barulho na porta.

- Hinata. – Hiashi utilizou um tom de voz mais sério.

A Hyuuga mais velha foi até a sala.

- Me desculpe papai. – Hinata curvou a cabeça – me atrasei.

- Onde você estava? – Hiashi se levantou.

- Com alguns amigos. – Hinata mentiu.

Hiashi assentiu, indicou Hanabi com uma das mãos.

- Sua irmã.

Hinata levantou a cabeça, Hanabi estava sentada o olhar das duas se cruzou e Hinata não teve certeza no que leu nos olhos da irmã.

- Neji. – Hiashi o chamou.

Neji que tentava passar despercebido pela porta deu meia volta e parou atrás de Hinata.

- Sim tio.

- Aonde você ia? – Hiashi cruzou os braços.

- Provavelmente vou dormir fora. – Neji respondeu friamente – posso ir?

- Sua prima, acabou de chegar. – Hiashi tinha um toque acido na voz.

Neji olhou para Hanabi que lhe encarava com interesse inclinou de leve a cabeça, deu as costas e saiu.

- Nossa que rolo. – Sakura olhou para Tenten, elas estavam sentadas em um café.

- Pois é e você ainda voltou. – Tenten sorriu sem graça – me desculpe pela minha reação essa manhã.

- Na verdade, eu compreendo perfeitamente. – Sakura sorriu sem graça.

- E você e o Sasuke. – Tenten fez um esforço para parecer interessada.

- Terminamos o noivado. – Sakura olhou para baixo, quando tornou a olhar para Tenten os olhos verdes estavam marejados.

- Me desculpe. – Tenten estendeu o guardanapo.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

- A culpa foi minha – Ela aceitou o guardanapo – eu to fazendo tudo errado.

Tenten continuou quieta.

- Na verdade, eu to igual a você a única diferença é que eu não sei quem eu quero. – Sakura a olhou nos olhos.

Tenten sentiu o peso daquelas palavras, aquilo era uma declaração aberta que a Haruno ainda queria Neji, mas não conseguia abrir mão do Uchiha.

- Agora Mitsashi Tenten quem você realmente quer? – Sakura inclinou-se para frente.

Lee estava sentado no corredor, esperava Tenten.

- Lee?

- Demorou. – Ele se levantou irritado.

Tenten se adiantou, destrancou a porta e entrou. Lee vinha bem atrás dela, Tenten estava distraída pensava no que Sakura havia lhe dito.

- Já parou com a graça e vai comigo amanhã? – Lee se largou sobre o sofá.

Tenten moveu a cabeça devagar na direção dele.

- Tenten.

- Me desculpa não te ouvi. – Tenten balançou a cabeça devagar.

- Perguntei se você já parou com a palhaçada e já decidiu vir comigo para o jogo.

Como ele pode ser tão rude.

- Não, eu não vou com você. – Tenten olhou para a parede – na verdade Lee já esta tarde, é melhor você ir.

Lee bufou e se levantou, mas não para ir embora e sim para pega-la em sues braços com força e violência.

- Lee. – Ela reclamou.

- Você vai. – Lee sibilou, deixou seus lábios explorarem o pescoço de Tenten.

A onda de pavor tomou o seu corpo.

- Lee. – Ela o empurrou com toda a força que reuniu.

- Mas que droga. – Lee se afastou – se fosse o Neji você já teria ido pra cama.

- Do que você esta falando? – Tenten sentiu seu corpo tremer.

- Eu sei de tudo, eu sei que você ficou com o Neji. – Lee parou na frente dela, os olhos estavam brilhando alucinados – e você me escolheu, então eu quero o que é meu.

Tenten olhou para Lee sem acreditar.

- Quer saber, eu te espero – Lee sorriu – eu te espero até amanhã, ai você vai encontrar comigo, vai levar dinheiro por que eu não vou pagar o seu ingresso e depois você vai ser minha, entendeu?

Ele nem esperou resposta, apenas saiu batendo a porta com força.

Neji estava nos fundos da sua casa, jogava bola com a cesta que ele tinha instalado uns anos antes. Fazia isso para aliviar o estresse, enterrava a bola com cada vez mais força, sentia o suor escorrer pelas suas costas, pelo rosto, mas ele apenas estava extravasando a raiva. Jogou a bola com força contra a parede, a respiração ofegante, abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

- Neji. – A voz receosa e tremula continha medo.

Ele reconheceu a voz e o que ela expressava, olhou para cima. Tenten correu em sua direção.

- Tenten. – Ele pareceu atônito por alguns minutos antes de abraçá-la – o que aconteceu, você esta tremendo.

- Não me deixa sozinha. – Ela pediu afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- Tenten o que aconteceu? – Neji começava a ficar agoniado.

Ela ficou quieta, se sentia segura com ele.

- Meu amor, fala comigo? – Ele pediu afundando a cabeça, sabendo que ia se arrepender por estar fazendo aquilo.

- Você me ama? – Ela não conseguiu disfarçar o alivio.

Neji ficou quieto, abraçou-a com mais força e inspirou algumas vezes o aroma que ela exalava.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou – por que é tão difícil me afastar de você?

Tenten tremeu com as palavras, ele queria se afastar? Ela tinha machucado tanto ele assim?

- Eu to te sujando toda. – Ela ouviu a voz indiferente e chegou a conclusão que sim ela o machucara bastante.

Neji sentiu Tenten estreitar os braços ao seu redor, impossibilitando que ele saísse a olhou, os rostos estavam bem próximos, os olhos castanhos marejados. Ele deu um meio sorriso e afagou o rosto dela com o polegar.

- Eu não me importo. – Ela sussurrou, sorriu era um sorriso triste – esse é o menor dos meus problemas.

- E qual é o maior deles? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- A saudade que eu tenho de você. – Ela fez um biquinho adorável.

- Meu pai. – Ele suspirou enquanto olhava os lábios da Mitsashi – posso resolver o menor dos seus problemas, e o maior deles também.

Ela sorriu e ouviu o trovão.

- Parece que outra pessoa quer resolver logo o menor deles, e apressar a solução do maior. – Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

A chuva começou leve, Neji sorriu a abraçou com mais firmeza, a chuva aumentava a intensidade.

- Como você consegue ser tão linda? – Ele sussurrou.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e abaixou a cabeça. A chuva ia molhando os dois, retirando o suor do corpo de Neji. Ele se aproxima de uma das orelhas dela e sussurra.

- Me deixa acabar com o maior dos teus problemas?

Ela se arrepiou e não foi pelo frio d'água, sentiu que o abraço dele ficava mais possessivo, enquanto ele lhe procurava os lábios. Ele se alimentava da pele dela, era quente, era macia, tinha um gosto ótimo e ainda por cima tinha se tornado um vício, a sentiu tremer em cada toque ele lhe proporcionava e ainda não tinha nem chegado nos lábios. Ela fraquejou e sentiu as pernas tremerem conforme ele ia se aproximando de sua boca, era o que ela mais queria. Neji tomou-lhe os lábios, ela o segurou com força e permitiu a passagem da língua que se encontrava pressionada em seus lábios.

- Neji. – Ela murmurou quando ele lhe deu um espaço para respirar.

- Hm? – Ele passou para o pescoço.

- Me responde o que eu perguntei. – Ela sentiu que ele lhe suspendia.

Ele deu espaço e a olhou, embaixo daquela chuva pesada ele sorriu se aproximou pressionando os lábios aos dela e murmurou.

- Eu te amo.

Um raio cortou o céu carregado.

- Vem te levo pra casa. – Ele sussurrou.

Tenten foi sem reclamar, entraram no carro e seguiram para a cidade.

- Não gosto do jeito que as coisas estão. – Ela sussurrou, estava com a mão entrelaçada a dele.

- Nem eu. – Neji soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Para o carro. – Tenten pediu.

Neji a olhou confuso.

- Para o carro. – Ela o olhou.

Neji parou no acostamento, e a olhou.

- Aquela história de hoje cedo, da prostituta. – Tenten o olhou.

- Aconteceu ontem. – Neji suspirou e olhou para frente – me desculpa ter falado daquele jeito hoje…

Não conseguiu completar a frase, pois Tenten puxou seu rosto e lhe cobriu os lábios.

Não precisava ouvir a voz dele lhe dizendo que Lee não prestava, só queria voltar no tempo e dizer "não" ao pedido dele.

- Tenten. – Ele a chamou em voz baixa, ela tinha repousado a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Preciso falar com a Hina. – Tenten pediu de olhos fechados.

Neji ligou o carro e foi para casa, Tenten não abriu os olhos uma vez sequer.

- Meu amor. – Ele lhe tocou o rosto – chegamos.

Ela reconheceu o lugar era a garagem da mansão, Neji não estava mais no carro e sim abrindo a porta dela.

- Ela deve estar no quarto. – Ele sussurrou, pegou-a pela mão e entraram na casa.

O mordomo estava no hall de entrada.

- Neji-san. – Ele curvou a cabeça.

- Onde esta Hinata-sama? – Neji perguntou friamente.

- Saiu ara jantar com Hiashi-sama e a menina Hanabi. – O mordomo continuou de cabeça curvada – Hiashi-sama havia dito que o senhor não voltava para casa hoje.

- Pois ele se enganou. – Neji comentou – pode sair.

Assim que o mordomo saiu do raio de audição deles, Neji se virou para Tenten.

- Desculpa. – Ele olhou para as roupas de ambos – estamos encharcados, vai ficar doente.

- Não tem problema. – Tenten sorriu – se importa deu esperar a Hina voltar?

Neji sorriu de canto e a pegou pela mão, subindo as escadas.

- Pergunta idiota. – Ele murmurou impaciente.

Ela parou no meio do corredor, ele se virou para ela.

- Que foi? – Ele sorriu.

- Pra onde você esta me levando? – Ela notou que tinham passado pela porta do quarto dele.

- Pro quarto da Hinata, te arranjar uma roupa. – Neji parecia não entender.

Tenten mordeu o lábio, a frase de Sakura em sua mente: "Agora Mitsashi Tenten quem você realmente quer?"

- Tenten? – Ele se aproximou.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e aproximou os rostos assim como os corpos.

- Eu te amo. – Ela tinha a fala baixa.

Neji parou por alguns segundos.

- Eu quero você. – Ela manteve o tom.

Neji deslizou os olhos pelo rosto dela até a boca.

- Quero ser sua, apenas sua. – Ela sorriu.

- Tenten. – Ele sussurrou.

- Sim? – Os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Você não vai se arrepender depois, né? – Ele estava receoso.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer. – Ela sorriu e juntou brevemente os quatro lábios.

Neji a abraçou com força e afundou a cabeça no pescoço da morena, respirava com força.

- Neji. – Ela o chamou enquanto afagava os seus cabelos – eu quero você.

- Eu também te quero. – Ele sussurrou.

- Você não me entendeu. – Ela fez com que ele se separasse um pouco dela.

Neji tocou o rosto dela com o cenho franzido, ela pegou a mão dele e o guiou até o seu peito, ele pode sentir que os batimentos dela estavam acelerados.

- Eu quero ser sua. – Ela sussurrou docemente.

Neji abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, ele estava realmente entendendo?

- Minha? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Sua por completo. – Ela o beijou.

Neji não interrompeu o beijo enquanto a puxava na direção do seu quarto, abriu a porta a puxou para dentro no instante em que seus lábios se separaram, fechou a porta e sentiu Tenten se soltar dele. Ela sorria, o chamou com uma das mãos. Neji deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou, colocou as mãos nos lados do rosto de Tenten e a olhou com ternura, estavam se aproximando quando uma batida na porta fez Neji parar.

- Merda. – Praguejou em voz baixa fazendo Tenten rir.

- Atende logo. – Ela sorriu e foi até a estante de livros.

Neji andou até a porta com cara de poucos amigos, era o mordomo.

- Senhor, desculpe interromper, mas gostaria de saber se o senhor ainda vai precisar dos meus serviços? – O mordomo curvou a cabeça.

- Não. – Neji respondeu indiferente – pode se retirar aos seus aposentos.

- Senhor. – Ele permaneceu – o senhor não deseja que eu avise ao seu tio e a Hinata-sama que o senhor deseja falar com ela e que esta em casa?

- Não, eu falo com ela pela manhã. – Neji continuou indiferente – boa noite.

- Boa noite, senhor. – O mordomo saiu.

Assim que Neji fechou a porta se virou para a estante e parou com a visão que teve. Tenten estava nua e continha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

- Que foi, perdeu a fala? – Ela brincou.

Neji manteve os olhos no rosto dela enquanto se aproximava.

- Você é linda. – Ele sussurrou e a pegou no colo.

- Neji. – Ela riu e passou um dos braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto a outra mão repousava no rosto do Hyuuga.

Neji virou o rosto beijando a palma da mão dela, se encaminhou para a cama a depositando com cuidado e se deitando por cima devagar.

- Você é linda. – Ele repetiu enquanto dava um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela.

Sentiu que ela levantou de leve a blusa que ele usava, facilitou o trabalho dela sustentando um pouco o seu corpo. Fazia carinho no rosto dela enquanto a olhava.

- Nós não precisamos fazer. – Ele sorriu – não quero que você ache que tem que fazer.

- Eu sei. – Ela sussurrou, repousou uma mão sobre o tórax dele.

- Eu quero ficar com você, e não preciso disso pra saber que você é minha. – Ele passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela – isso não muda nada.

- E você me falando isso, muda tudo. – Ela sorriu e o puxou para mais perto – eu te amo Hyuuga Neji, me apaixonei por você no instante em que eu te vi parado no alto daquela escada parecendo um príncipe.

- No momento em que te tirei daquele parque, ali eu soube que era seu. – Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Sasuke olhava pela janela do avião, perdido em pensamentos no meio das nuvens, das estrelas.

- Deseja algo senhor? – A voz da atenciosa comissária lhe tirou do pensamento.

Ele a olhou era linda, atraente, mas não lhe interessava era apenas mais uma mulher.

- Não, obrigado. – Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Voltou a sua atenção para a janela, ele poderia muito bem estar sonhando e acordar a qualquer momento com ela entre seus braços. Olhou para aliança que ainda usava, parecia pesar muito mais do que a realidade, fechou os olhos podia ouvir calmamente a voz dela:

_- Sim, eu me caso com você._

E agora as reclamações dela eram sempre mais evidentes: Grosseria, frieza, indiferença…

Pensou em retirar a aliança, mas ainda era apaixonado pela aquela mulher.

- _Depois Neji._

_- Eu te amo, Neji._

_- Neji, pega o meu casaco?_

_- Cansei das suas grosserias Neji._

Quatro frases, como ele fora tão estúpido? Ela ainda amava o Hyuuga, retirou a aliança e guardou no bolso da calça:

- Por favor – chamou uma comissária de bordo – um uísque.

- Claro senhor Uchiha. – Ela saiu.

Sasuke abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa, tornou a olhar para a mão e a fechou em punho.

Neji a olhou, ambos estavam ofegantes, sorriu.

- Relaxa. – Ele encostou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos.

- Olha pra mim. – Ela pediu a respiração descompassada.

Naruto estava encostado na varanda do seu quarto, olhava o céu pesado, que impunha a sua vontade nas suas águas que caiam.

- Pensando? – A voz de Minato veio de traz dele.

Naruto sorriu – Um pouco.

Minato se postou ao lado do filho.

- Pai, quando você soube que a minha mãe era a mulher certa? – Naruto olhou para o pai.

Minato sorriu de leve.

- Eu vi a sua mãe em um café, quando era calouro na faculdade, fiquei perdidamente apaixonado, mas eu achava que ela não tinha me notado. – Minato olhou para o filho – então eu resolvi conquistá-la mandei flores, doces, bichos de pelúcia tudo sem assinar, até que um dia ela chegou pra mim e perguntou se os presentes eram meus, eu respondi que sim já prevendo o fora que ia levar, mas ela apenas sorriu e disse que eu apenas tinha feito ela se apaixonar mais.

Naruto ficou quieto por alguns instantes

- Ela sabia do risco que era a gravidez? – Naruto olhou para o chão.

Minato continuou olhando o filho.

- Sabia, mas em momento nenhum ela quis tirar você, ela já te amava. – Minato deixou o sorriso morrer.

Naruto olhou para o pai, parecia triste.

- Em momento nenhum – Minato pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto – eu me arrependo da escolha que ela fez, em momento nenhum eu me arrependo de ter pegado você nos meus braços e ter sorrido assim que eu ouvi o teu choro.

Naruto sorriu triste, olhou para fora não agüentou sustentar o olhar do pai.

- Por que isso agora, em meu filho? – Minato olhou Naruto mais atentamente.

- Eu, apenas estava pensando nas histórias de algumas pessoas, as histórias de amor. – Naruto olhou para o pai – eu to bem.

Neji desabou ao lado de Tenten, o peito subia e descia rapidamente, puxou-a para si.

- Você ta bem? – Ele perguntou a respiração pesada saindo pela boca.

- Eu to perfeita. – Ela apoiou o rosto contra o peito dele.

Sakura estava parada no terraço do prédio, deixava a água bater em seu corpo, lavava as lágrimas, a mão já sem a aliança repousava sobre seu coração.

- Eu quero você. – Ela apenas mexeu os lábios, olhava para o céu.

Lee estava em um bar, tinha entre as suas mãos uma garrafa de cerveja e na sua frente uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho.

- Ela vai amar isso. – Levou a garrafa à boca e tomou um gole – ela vai amar.

Uma mulher passou atrás dele, ele sorriu pegou a caixinha e foi atrás da mulher.

- Quer uma noite de diversão? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, apenas sentiu que ela lhe tocava.

Tenten acordou com a claridade que atravessava as suas pálpebras. Mexeu-se devagar, sentiu um braço forte em sua cintura e sorriu, abriu os olhos e constatou que Neji dormia. Já estava na hora dela voltar a ter controle sobre a sua vida. Com cuidado retirou o braço de Neji e se levantou, observou ele abraçar um travesseiro e sorriu, fechou as cortinas para que a claridade não o acordasse e foi para o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou suas as roupas estavam quase secas.

Hinata estava deitada lendo, não estava com vontade de descer, seu pai estava estranho e Hanabi era praticamente uma estranha. Ouviu uma leve batida em sua porta, levantou-se para abrir e para sua surpresa:

- Tenten?

- Oi, eu te explico tudo depois, mas agora eu preciso de uma carona. – Mitsashi sorriu.

Hiashi sorria satisfeito enquanto olhava alguns papéis.

- Agora sim, ele esta na minha mão, é só assinar.

Naruto estava com Sakura, parados em um corredor do hospital.

- Você sabe pra onde ele foi não sabe? – Sakura perguntou em voz baixa – Naruto eu sei que ele viajou.

- Ele vai passar dois dias no Brasil e depois uma semana na Itália. – Naruto suspirou, olhou para o fim do corredor parecia que um tumulto se formava.

- O que é aquilo? – Sakura registrara a informação que Naruto havia lhe dado, mas a confusão lhe distraiu momentaneamente.

Duas macas disparavam pelo corredor, Naruto congelou.

Neji acordou, seu celular tocava irritantemente, notou que a cama estava vazia.

- Tenten? – Ele a chamou se deitando de barriga pra cima.

Silencio. Ele levantou enrolando o lençol na cintura foi até o banheiro e o achou vazio.

- Ela foi embora? – Ele parou no portal do banheiro.

Seu celular havia dado um tempo, mas logo recomeçara a tocar.

- Mas que droga, a essa hora da manhã. – Neji pegou o aparelho – o que o Naruto quer uma hora dessas. – ele apenas apertou uma tecla e levou o aparelho ao ouvido – fala Naruto.

A expressão de raiva foi substituída pela de medo.

- Neji. – Hiashi o chamou assim que viu Neji descer as escadas correndo – achei que não estava em casa.

- Eu sei. – Neji olhou para o tio, como ele estava tão calmo?

- Venha eu preciso falar com você. – Hiashi o chamou com uma das mãos, a outra segurava uns papéis.

- Tio, o senhor não sabe o que aconteceu? – Neji perguntou receoso.

Hiashi o olhou.

- Você se refere ao acidente? – Ele perguntou calmo.

- Então o senhor sabe, estou indo para o hospital. – Neji pareceu ansioso por sair.

- Alguns minutos que você perder não vão fazer diferença. – Hiashi falou friamente.

- Onde ela esta? – Lee exigiu saber de Naruto.

- Ela esta no quarto. – Naruto apontou o aposento – ela ainda não acordou.

Lee nem esperou Naruto terminar para entrar no quarto, Tenten estava deitada na cama, o rosto um pouco machucado, um aparelho a ajudava a respirar, recebia soro na veia e tinha um feio corte na testa.

- Tio! – Neji exclamou pasmo.

- Não menti, não vai fazer diferença, você aqui ou lá. – Hiashi o olhou impaciente – preciso que você assine isso.

Neji pegou os papéis e assinou sem ao menos ler, jogou os papéis para o tio.

- Satisfeito?

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – Hiashi sorriu.

- Posso ir? – Neji fez força para não rolar os olhos para o teto.

- Não, apenas me deixe falar uma coisa. – O sorriso de Hiashi se abriu ainda mais.

Lee segurava a mão de Tenten, estava de olhos fechados como se rezasse. Tenten se mexeu, abriu os olhos e mirou o teto branco, sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e que alguém segurava a sua mão. Lee sentiu os movimentos dela e abriu os olhos.

- Graças a deus. – Ele falou em voz baixa.

Tenten virou a cabeça devagar para olhar Lee, franziu o cenho.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou.

XxXxXx

Bem, tínhamos pensado em colocar Hentai nesse capitulo, mas as coisas foram caminhando de uma maneira que nos pareceu desnecessária essa parte, esse capitulo foi bem difícil de ser feito, então se não ficou a altura ou o que vocês esperavam, nos desculpe. Bjs


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. VIII

Neji olhou descrente para o tio.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir. – Ele fez as palavras saírem frias, e seus olhos se tornarem duas rochas de gelo.

- Você tem é que me ouvir. – Hiashi pegou os papéis que Neji havia jogado – você tem que saber o que é isso.

- E o que é? – Neji perguntou entre dentes.

- Você acabou de desistir de toda a herança que o seu pai lhe deixou, em meu favor. – Hiashi parou para admirar o efeito que essas palavras teriam em seu sobrinho.

- Meu amor, você não se lembra de mim? – Lee passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela.

Tenten fechou os olhos, sua cabeça doía muito, balançou devagar a cabeça.

- O que? – Neji olhou para a porta depois para o tio – eu realmente não tenho tempo para brincar agora.

Neji se virou, mas Hiashi soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Já lhe disse que a sua presença lá, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma – Hiashi se sentou sorrindo – já a sua presença aqui, pode lhe render a sua herança de volta.

Neji se virou olhando o tio.

- Tenten, meu amor. – Lee sorriu – sou o seu noivo.

- Noivo? – Tenten repetiu confusa.

- É meu amor, eu te pedi ontem e você aceitou – Lee sorriu e pegou uma caixa de veludo vermelho – mas eu só pude comprar as alianças hoje de manhã.

Tenten observou Lee pegar a sua mão e colocar uma aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar, logo em seguida ele beijou sua mão.

- Não vou fazer isso. – Neji estava revoltado, fechou os olhos e se apoiou no espaldar da cadeira, respirava com força.

- Então você vai sair da minha casa, e não vai ter direito a nada da sua herança que afinal você só poderia assumir depois que completasse a faculdade segundo o testamento do seu pai. – Hiashi olhou um papel, depois olhou sério para Neji – ou você faz o que eu mando, ou vai embora.

Neji abriu os olhos, estava encurralado.

- Pode me dar a resposta quando voltar. – Hiashi o dispensou com um aceno de mão.

Neji saiu correndo, depois pararia para pensar, agora ele queria estar ao lado de Tenten.

Tenten olhava para o anel, Lee passava de leve os dedos pelo rosto dela.

- O que foi meu amor? – Ele perguntou carinhoso.

- Eu não me lembro. – Ela o olhou, sentiu sua cabeça latejar.

- Você vai se lembrar meu anjo. – Lee acariciou de leve os cabelos dela – mas acho melhor te alertar pra algumas coisas.

Neji estava dirigindo, se deparou com um belo engarrafamento, apertou com força o volante encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos.

- Merda. – Falou em voz alta e raivosa.

- Ele fez isso? – Tenten tinha um semblante horrorizado.

- Fez meu amor, mas eu prometo que ele nunca mais encosta um dedo em você. – Lee deu um leve beijo na mão de Tenten – agora eu vou chamar o médico.

Neji corria pelos corredores, avistou Naruto com Hinata e sentiu um leve aperto no peito.

- Hinata. – Ele a chamou, chegou perto da prima – você ta bem?

- To sim. – Hinata sorriu de leve, Naruto a abraçou e depositou um leve beijo no alto da cabeça da garota.

Neji respirou fundo.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ele evitou o olhar da prima – mas eu preciso ver a Tenten antes.

- Vai lá cara. – Naruto sorriu – ela ta no quarto 115, agente te espera na cafeteria junto com a Sakura.

Neji acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Tenten olhava para o teto branco, estava confusa, como chegara ali? Estava noiva? E afinal quem era esse homem? Fechou os olhos, aproveitou a paz e solidão que o escuro lhe proporcionava, ouviu a porta se abrir devagar e fechar logo em seguida. Aparentemente a pessoa achava que ela estava dormindo, pois tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, abriu os olhos.

Neji abriu a porta ela estava lá deitada, os olhos fechados, parecia dormir. Estava um pouco machucada, ele sentiu o coração afundar enquanto andava na direção dela.

Ele estava lá parado, perto dela. Moreno, alto, forte, rosto perfeito, olhos perolados, lábios finos, mas convidativos.

- Meu amor. – Ele se aproximou cauteloso – você deveria ter me acordado.

Ela observou ele se sentar e pegar a sua mão.

- Tenten. – Ele sorriu.

Tenten sentiu algo estranho com o toque da pele dele, com a voz dele, com o sorriso dele. Sentiu medo.

- Sai daqui. – Ela puxou a mão e se encolheu de leve.

Neji sentiu o seu sorriso morrer.

- Tenten. – Ele a chamou em voz baixa.

- Some Hyuuga. – Tenten falou entre dentes – não quero você perto de mim.

Neji se levantou, olhou para ela confuso.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Você me seduziu você apenas me usou. – Tenten deixou as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos – some daqui Hyuuga.

Neji sentiu o coração palpitar, tinha se precipitado, tinha se enganado. Saiu do quarto sem olhar para traz, correu para a cafeteria.

Hinata estava sentada ao lado de Naruto, de frente para Sakura, eles sorriam e conversavam.

- Bem, acho que tudo vai se resolver. – Hina deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro.

- Esperamos isso. – Naruto tinha um olhar significativo para Sakura.

Neji se largou no assento ao lado de Sakura, tinha um semblante derrotado.

- Que foi? – As duas garotas perguntaram juntas.

- Ela me mandou embora. – Neji tinha um fio de voz, tremia visivelmente.

- Ela o que? – Hinata se aprumou e olhou para o primo.

- Acabou. Ela disse que eu a seduzi, que a usei e me mandou embora. – Ele olhou para as mãos, brancas que se contorciam.

- Neji. – Sakura o chamou.

Ele não levantou o rosto, em vez disso o escondeu com as mãos. Ficaram em silencio, Hinata olhava preocupada para o primo. Neji se debatia entre o seu próprio sofrimento e o horror que era saber que causaria mais dor.

- Hinata. – Ele a chamou entre as mãos.

Ela se curva na direção dele.

- Preciso falar com você, na verdade com você e o Naruto. – Ele levantou o rosto, era frio e indiferente, sua voz parecia morta.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – Sakura já se levantava quando sentiu ele lhe segurar o pulso.

- Não é necessário. – ele olhava para o tampo de madeira.

Sakura se sentou novamente.

- O que é? – Hinata sentiu Naruto lhe apertar de leve a mão.

- Seu pai está me fazendo uma proposta há algum tempo. – Neji manteve o tom frio – e eu venho negando, mas hoje ele me colocou contra a parede.

- O que ele fez? – Hinata sentiu o nervosismo lhe inundar.

- Ele me deu um papel pra assinar, eu estava tão desesperado que assinei sem ler. – Neji passou a mão pelos cabelos – o documento era um tipo de procuração, não sei, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu dei a minha herança toda pra ele.

- O que? – Hinata, Naruto e Sakura perguntaram juntos.

- Perdi tudo, dinheiro, empresa, a minha casa. – Neji olhou para o teto – tudo, a não ser que…

- A não ser que, o que? – Hinata sentiu o perigo.

- Que eu me case com você. – Neji olhou para prima.

Tenten estava olhando para Lee, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você vai ficar boa logo. – Ele sussurrou – eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela sentiu que ele lhe acariciava o rosto, mas tinha algo de diferente aquele toque, aquele sussurro, aquele olhar. Faltava algo.

Hinata ainda deixava as palavras de seu primo lhe penetrar a alma, se fincarem em seu coração que batia descompassado.

- Tudo? – Sakura foi quem falara.

- Tudo, eu não tenho mais nada. – Neji olhou para o outro lado, não agüentava o horror nos olhos de Hinata – e agora nem lugar para morar eu tenho.

Ele se levantou.

- Co-como assim? – Hinata tremia.

- Ele vai me expulsar de casa. – Neji olhava para o chão – então é melhor eu ir pegar as minhas coisas e arranjar algum lugar.

Ele já tinha começado a andar quando Hinata o chamou de volta.

- Não se preocupa. – Ele se virou para a prima – não vou estragar a sua vida.

- E a sua? – Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior reprimindo as lágrimas.

Neji olhou pra baixo, soltou uma risada sem humor, tornou a olhar para a prima.

- A minha? A minha, já estrago.

Sakura andava apressada pelos corredores, ele estava perto da entrada.

- Neji.

Ele parou, permanecendo de costas pra ela. Ela correu e se postou na frente dele, Neji olhava para o chão estava derrotado. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, ele fechou os olhos ao contado com ela.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – A voz saiu baixa.

- Nada, você não fez nada de errado. – Sakura o abraçou.

Neji sentiu suas forças se esvaírem, seu corpo tremer.

- Calma. – Ouvia a voz distante de Sakura sussurrar – vai ficar tudo bem no final.

Ele fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Quer passar esse tempo lá em casa? – Ela perguntou preocupada – não sei se a melhor opção é você ficar sozinho agora.

- Sasuke. – Ele sussurrou.

- Depois eu me resolvo com ele. – Sakura fechou os olhos, podia estar colocando um ponto final no seu noivado, mas não deixaria um amigo na mão – vem eu te ajudo a pegar as suas coisas.

- Não. – Neji levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos – não quero ir lá agora.

- Quer andar? – Ela pousou a mão sobre o rosto dele.

Neji fez um curto aceno com a cabeça.

Sakura o pegou pela mão.

Hinata deu uma leve batida na porta e entrou, Lee estava sentado ao lado de Tenten.

- Hina. – Ele sorriu, antes de se virar para Tenten e acrescentar – essa é a sua melhor amiga.

Hinata franziu o cenho, e se aproximou.

- Ela bateu com a cabeça. – Lee olhou para Hinata – perdeu a memória.

Hinata sentiu o choque passar pelo seu rosto.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhas. – Lee se levantou, deu um leve beijo em Tenten e saiu.

Hinata sentiu Lee passar por ela, se adiantou assim que ouviu a porta se fechar.

- Hinata? – Tenten perguntou na dúvida, eles tinham os mesmos olhos.

- Oi? – A Hyuuga se sentou, tentou sorrir.

- Você sofreu o acidente junto comigo né? – Tenten começou a se sentir confortável.

- Foi eu estava te levando para encontrar o Lee. – Hinata segurou a mão da amiga e sentiu o anel – aliança?

- É. – Tenten olhou para a aliança antes de completar – estamos noivos, ele me pediu ontem.

- Ontem? – Hinata repetiu.

- É de noite. – Tenten sorriu – não te contei?

- Não, até por que você passou a noite na minha casa. – Hinata olhou para a porta que Lee tinha acabado de sair.

- Passei? – Tenten fechou os olhos, confusa – Lee disse que nós dois passamos a noite juntos.

- Não, você passou a noite na minha casa, você passou a noite com o Neji. – Hinata olhou para Tenten entendendo a história.

- Ele? – A voz se Tenten era carregada de indiferença.

- O Lee te falou alguma coisa né? – Hinata se curvou para frente – que o Neji havia te seduzido, te usado.

- Me contou. – Tenten levou a mão à cabeça.

- Ele mentiu, assim como mentiu essa história de noivado. – Hinata sentiu a raiva se formar – vocês estão namorando a uma semana, e só estão juntos por que o animal ameaçou se jogar da janela.

Tenten olhou para Hinata, estava realmente confusa.

Neji e Sakura andavam pelo parque.

- Foi aqui que eu a conheci. – Neji suspirou e se largou no gramado.

Sakura se sentou ao lado dele, observou ele se deitar e fez o mesmo.

- Cheguei a uma conclusão. – Ele falou depois de um tempo.

- Qual? – Ela virou o rosto para olhar o perfil do dele.

- Desisto de me apaixonar. – Ele fechou os olhos – eu realmente não dou para isso.

Sakura riu.

- Simples assim, você decide e faz? – Ela estava calma.

Neji virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Fala como se fosse fácil amar. – Ele sorriu.

- E num é. – Sakura olhou para o céu – eu to sentindo isso na pele.

- Vai atrás dele? – Neji perguntou cauteloso.

- Não.

- Ainda confusa? – Neji se deitou, apoiando o corpo em cima de um braço, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Acho que sim. – Sakura sorriu sem graça.

Neji se curvou, Sakura ficou estática estava sendo beijada. Logo relaxou e passou a corresponder o beijo, Neji foi parando o beijo, até tocar seus lábios suavemente em cima dos dela.

- O que você sentiu? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- O que eu senti? – Sakura repetiu.

- É.

Sakura parou pensando um pouco.

- Nada.

- AI. – Neji sorriu – doeu.

- Desculpa. – Sakura sorriu sem jeito – mais não senti nada.

Neji meneou com a cabeça, antes de se curvar e tomar mais uma vez os lábios dela.

- E agora? – Ele perguntou ofegante.

- Nada. – Sakura repetiu.

Neji riu, colocou uma mão sobre a cintura dela.

- Mais uma vez? – Perguntou a voz rouca e sedutora.

- Já ouvi dizer que a terceira é sempre à melhor. – Sakura riu.

Neji riu antes de se curvar pela terceira vez, Sakura o abraçou com mais força, embrenhando os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Neji se afastou um pouco, mantendo os lábios próximos.

- Então?

- Nada. – Sakura o soltou.

Neji abriu um sorriso e se afastou, ficando sentado.

- Então você sabe exatamente quem você quer. – Ele falou calmo.

Sakura sorriu.

- E obrigado – ele se fez de decepcionado – você é a primeira que não sente nada.

Sakura riu se sentou e passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Um tremor no pé serve? – Ela perguntou brincando.

- UAU. – Ele a puxou, beijando mais uma vez.

- Não. – Tenten repetiu – sai daqui.

Hinata ficou parada olhando a amiga.

- Calma. – A Hyuuga pediu – não falo mais disso.

Tenten respirou profundamente para se acalmar, acenou com a cabeça.

- Quer saber sobre o acidente? – Hinata perguntou depois de um tempo.

Tenten tornou a acenar com a cabeça.

- Estávamos em um sinal vermelho, quando o sinal abriu, eu avancei e outro carro furou o sinal vermelho, pegando agente em cheio.

Tenten deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, aqueles olhos lhe faziam se sentir mal.

Um pigarro fez com que os dois se separassem. Neji olhou para cima.

- Nos desculpe. – Pediu se levantando, estendeu a mão para Sakura.

- Por favor, procurem um local mais reservado. – O guarda pediu sério, antes de se afastar.

Sakura olhou para o lado, sem graça. Neji reprimiu o riso.

- Sabe o que você precisa? – Sakura o olhou.

- Não. – Neji a puxou pela cintura – o que?

- Uma repaginada no visual. – Ela sorriu e o puxou pela mão.

Neji arregalou de leve os olhos e se deixou levar.

Tenten suspirou, olhou para Hinata.

- To confusa. – Ela sentiu Hinata pegar a sua mão.

- Você precisa descansar. – Hinata sorriu docemente.

A porta se abriu, Lee entrou.

- Colocando a conversa em dia? – Ele se aproximou e Tenten, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Sim. – Hinata evitou olhar para ele – ela esta cansada melhor sairmos, não acha?

- É, concordo. – Ele olhava Tenten de maneira apaixonada.

Curvou-se dando um leve beijo nos lábios da garota, Tenten sorriu. Hinata beijou de leve a mão da amiga que ainda segurava.

- Volto amanhã, se você quiser. – Hinata sussurrou, Lee se afastava.

- Quero. – Tenten sorriu.

- Eu venho também. – Lee segurava a porta aberta.

-Não. – Neji era firme.

- Sim. – Sakura deu um sorriso.

- Sakura. – Ele reclamou.

- O que? – Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço – você vai ficar lindo.

- Ta. – Ele rolou os olhos para o teto – pode fazer.

Naruto olhava para Hinata.

- Sem fome? – Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Hinata e colocou para traz da orelha.

- Com raiva. – Hinata apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Naruto.

- Pensando em aceitar né? – Ele olhou para baixo.

- Não posso deixar o Neji assim. – Hinata falou pausadamente – mas também não posso te deixar.

- Meu amor. – Naruto fez Hinata lhe olhar – faça o que você achar que é certo.

Hinata suspirou.

- Me leva pra casa? – Ela pediu.

Naruto a abraçou.

- Claro meu anjo.

- Vou pedir pro Naruto pegar as suas coisas e leva lá pra casa ta? – Sakura pegava o celular.

- Claro. – Neji parecia infeliz.

- Você vai ficar perfeito. – Uma mulher sorriu.

Sakura riu.

- Naruto? – Ela se afastava – ta onde? – ela parou em um lugar que parecia uma recepção – me faz um favor, já que você esta indo pra lá? Pega as coisas do Neji e leva pra minha casa? Você ainda tem a chave né? – Ela se olhou em um espelho – é ele vai ficar esses dias comigo. – olhou para o Hyuuga – brigada loirinho, beijos.

- Agora sim, o circo pega fogo. – Naruto estacionava na frente da mansão Hyuuga.

- Que o Sasuke não descubra. – Hinata saia do carro.

Naruto riu, e acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, vamos pegar as coisas dele né? – Adentraram a casa.

Subiram correndo as escadas, Hanabi estava no corredor.

- Hinata. – Ela chamou a irmã.

Hina parou e olhou, Hanabi passou a olhar Naruto que deu um sorriso gentil.

- Quem é o seu amigo? – Hanabi se aproximou.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Hinata respondeu.

Naruto estendeu a mão.

- É um prazer. – Ele era gentil.

- Vou pegar umas caixas na dispensa. – Hinata se virou para o loiro, se sentindo incomodada com a irmã – entra e me espera lá dentro.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, Hinata passou, Naruto entrou no quarto sendo acompanhado de Hanabi.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Ela perguntou se sentando na cama.

Naruto começou a pegar alguns livros na estante.

- Viemos pegar as coisas do Neji. – O loiro sorriu, colocando os livros sobre a cama.

- Ele vai realmente embora? – Hanabi olhava Naruto mais atentamente.

- Ao que parece. – Ele olhava um caderno, de capa preta.

Hiashi saia do escritório quando Hinata passou por ele segurando umas caixas.

- Aonde você vai? – Hiashi era frio.

- Estou pegando as coisas do Neji. – Hinata nem ao menos se virou para olhar o pai – e a propósito eu estou bem, pai.

- Então aquele ingrato não aceitou? – Hiashi subia com a filha.

- Não. – Hinata abriu a porta.

Naruto pousava mais alguns livros sobre a cama.

- Uzumaki-san. – Hiashi sorriu – veio ajudar?

Naruto se virou para olhar Hiashi, sorriu.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama. – Ele pegou a caixa que Hinata lhe estendia e passou a colocar os livros dentro.

Hinata pegou algumas malas e começou a dobrar a roupa de Neji.

- E onde ele vai morar? – Hiashi parecia interessado, olhava a filha mais velha.

Hinata sorriu se virou para o pai e comentou displicente:

- Com a Haruno Sakura.

Hiashi ficou surpreso.

- E o menino Uchiha vai permitir isso? – Olhava diretamente para Naruto.

- Eles terminaram. – Naruto sorriu.

Hiashi olhou para baixo, estava tudo indo por água abaixo, a situação fugia de seu controle.

- Hm… venha co m o seu pai. – Hiashi sorriu, teremos uma festa no final de semana, igual aquela que vocês vieram.

Naruto olhou para Hinata, antes de acenar sorrindo para Hiashi.

- Eu disse que você ia ficar lindo. – Sakura sorriu.

Neji sorriu um pouco encabulado, se olhando no espelho.

- Se você diz. – Ele puxou Sakura, curvando a cabeça na direção dela.

- Eu digo. – Ela sorriu antes de deixar ele lhe beijar.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. IX

- Sabe que eu acho que tenho uma solução pro Neji. – Naruto pousava as caixas na sala do apartamento de Sakura.

- Tem? – Hinata se virou pra ele.

- Um amigo, que vem de uma famosa família de advogados. – Naruto pegava o celular.

- Gaara vai devagar. – Uma mulher morena, de olhos escuros e despreocupados tinha falado.

- Pra que eu quero um carro veloz, se não é pra correr? – O ruivo tinha acabado de trocar a marcha.

O Lotus Elise voava baixo na estrada, desviando dos carros o velocímetro estava em 160 km/h e aumentando.

A morena riu e com a mão acariciou os cabelos vermelhos dele.

- Pra se amostrar. – Ela comentou displicente.

- Claro, se não como eu teria todas aquelas amantes. – Gaara riu e olhou para ela mostrando os olhos espantosamente verdes e a tatuagem vermelha na testa.

Ela deu uma leve tapa na nuca dele.

- Sayuri. – Ele riu.

Seu celular deu sinal de vida.

- Atende pra mim? – Gaara pediu despreocupado.

- E se for uma das suas amantes? – Sayuri perguntou pegando o aparelho.

- Diz que hoje eu sou da patroa. – Gaara olhava pelo retrovisor.

- Alô? – Sayuri atendeu enquanto acariciava a lateral do rosto de Gaara – Naruto-kun – ela sorriu – Gaara não pode atender agora, ele esta dirigindo. – Ela olhou o ruivo – bem, estamos indo para Okinawa, você não esta morando lá? – Ela viu Gaara acenar positivamente – bem, já estamos chegando ele te liga ok? – Sayuri passou os dedos pelo pescoço dele – beijos, loirinho.

Gaara grunhiu quando ela desligou o telefone.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou rindo, já imaginava o que seria.

- Suas intimidades com o Naruto. – Ele se fez de emburrado.

- Ooooootti. – Sayuri apertou a bochecha dele rindo – ciumento.

Gaara reprimiu o sorriso, mantendo a expressão séria.

- Você com ciúmes. – Sayuri se aproximou, passando um dos braços pelo peito dele até o pescoço – nem parece que é tão seguro de si.

- Hunf. – Gaara resmungou.

- Vamos demorar muito. – Sayuri pousou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Nah. – Ele era displicente e acelerou mais o carro.

- Ele ta vindo pra cá. – Naruto olhou sorrindo para Hinata.

- Quem? – Sakura estava abrindo a porta.

- Gaara e Sayuri. – Naruto se virou para ela e congelou.

- Neji? – Hinata levou as mãos à boca.

- Eu disse que estava horrível. – Neji rolou os olhos para o teto colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Sasuke estava apoiado na grade da varanda de seu quarto, apenas de bermuda. Uma mulata apareceu atrás dele, de cabelos encaracolados, olhos negros, lábios fartos e curvas bem distribuídas. O abraçou pelas costas.

- Pensando em que? – Ela sussurrou.

- Em flamingos. – Sasuke suspirou, a vista era maravilhosa, de frente para a praia ao longe algumas pedras.

- Flamingos? – Ela riu encostando os lábios no ombro dele.

- Pois é. – Sasuke sentiu que ela passava a língua de leve.

- Vem pra cama? – Ela sussurrou manhosa.

- O sol já vai nascer. – Ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Quer ver da praia? – Ela encostou o queixo na curva do pescoço dele – afinal você vai embora amanhã.

- Acho que vou fica mais um pouco. – Sasuke parecia pensativo e distante – é vamos para praia.

Naruto estava sentado com o braço em volta de Hinata.

- Eu juro primo. – Hinata ria, ele já tinha a feito repetir isso umas cinqüenta vezes.

Neji grunhiu e apoiou à cabeça no encosto do sofá, Sakura entrou rindo com uma bandeja de sucos e doces.

- Se você não queria, então por que deixou? – Naruto perguntou aceitando o suco.

- Por que eu confio nessa maluca. – O Hyuuga cutucou Sakura com o pé.

- E esse foi o seu primeiro erro. – Ela lhe atirou a língua.

Gaara e Sayuri tinham acabado de chegar, tinham alugado um apartamento.

- Me explica de novo o porquê da gente ter se mudado pra cá? – Gaara perguntou emburrado enquanto pegava as malas.

- Por que eu quero te manter bem afastado de todas as mulheres de Tóquio. – Sayuri o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- É. – Ele suspirou – já estava cansado delas mesmo, mulheres novas vai ser bom.

Sayuri riu e deu lhe um beijo rápido.

- Como se você fizesse. – Ela sussurrou.

- Não me tenta morena, não me tenta. – Ele viu ela se afastar, analisou bem a garota antes de ir atrás.

Naruto estava rindo, Hinata olhava intrigada. Sakura e Neji travavam uma luta de almofadas, a Hyuuga teve as suas suspeitas quando Neji pegou Sakura pela cintura e a suspendeu.

- Isso num vai dar certo. – Ela disse em voz alta.

Todos a olharam, Neji colocou Sakura no chão.

- Vocês dois juntos. – Hinata balançou a cabeça rindo – vai dar merda.

Naruto riu, pegou o seu celular.

- Fala cara? – Olhou Neji e Sakura recomeçar a brincadeira – to no apartamento da Sakura lembra onde é? – Naruto beijou a testa de Hinata – sério? – ele sorriu – o andar é o 6º e o apartamento 605.

- Gaara? – Sakura perguntou enquanto tentava se livrar de Neji.

- É. – Naruto se esticou colocando o celular na mesa que estava ao lado – ele alugou o apartamento daqui de cima.

Sakura conseguiu se livrar de Neji e correu para traz do sofá.

- Amiga, eu sou amiga. – Ela mantinha os braços como se quisesse parar ele.

Neji riu, Hinata fechou os olhos e Naruto a puxou mais para si.

- Parou? – Neji se largou no sofá cansado.

- Parou. – Sakura se largou ao lado dele, rindo.

A campanhinha tocou, Sakura cutucou Naruto.

- Faz esse favor, hein? – Ela fez um biquinho.

Naruto riu fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Chato. – Sakura se levantou, bagunçou mais ainda o cabelo do loiro, e foi atender a porta.

Ouviram o barulho de chave na porta.

- Rosada! – Uma voz masculina exclamou.

- Rival. – Uma voz divertida e feminina.

A risada de Sakura.

- Estão na sala. – Ela mandou entrarem.

Uma mulher morena e um homem ruivo entraram na sala.

- Lorinho safado. – Gaara sorriu se adiantou.

Naruto levantou apertando a mão de Gaara.

- Ruivo sacana. – Naruto ria.

Sakura voltou pra sala e parou ao lado de Sayuri.

- Vocês não mudam os apelidos? – Ela suspirou fingindo impaciência.

Os dois riram, Naruto passou um braço pelo ombro de Gaara e deu-lhe um cascudo.

- Eles num crescem, pra que vão mudar os apelidos? – Sayuri olhou sorrindo pra Sakura.

- É bem, essa é Hyuuga Hinata. – Sakura ignorou os dois e apresentou a garota que estava olhando a brincadeira deles.

Hinata se levantou, apertou a mão de Sayuri e lhe deu dois beijinhos no rosto.

- E esse Hyuuga Neji. – Ela apresentou o homem que ainda estava sentado.

- Que gato. – Sayuri disse em voz alta.

Gaara parou imediatamente de fingir socar Naruto e se postou ao lado da namorada.

- O famoso Hyuuga Neji. – Ele estendeu a mão assim que Sayuri terminou de cumprimentar o rapaz.

Neji apertou a mão dele franzindo o cenho.

- Rosada ele num sabe quem eu sou. – Gaara se voltou para Sakura – falando nisso, cadê o emo cretino?

- Pergunta pro Naruto. – Sakura se sentou.

- Hm… cara eu passei quase um ano querendo te comer na porrada. – Gaara se voltou para Neji.

- Ah. – Neji olhou pra Sakura – foi com ele que você namorou antes de namorar comigo?

- O próprio ruivo safado. – Sakura se esticou, Sayuri se sentou ao lado dela.

- Enfim, Naruto, cadê o Sasuke? – Gaara olhou para o loiro que se sentou junto com Hinata.

- Foi pro Brasil. – Naruto escondeu o riso.

- E você deixou? – Gaara se virou para Sakura – ele solto no Brasil, com um monte de mulher.

- Terminamos. – Sakura olhou para o outro lado.

- Opa, a rosada ta no mercado? – Ele sorriu – Sayuri nós terminamos.

- Tudo bem, lorinho você ainda ta livre? – Sayuri olhou para Naruto.

Hinata corou de leve enquanto Naruto gargalhava.

- Pela cor da Hinata, não. – Sayuri sorriu – e você gato?

Neji trocou um breve olhar com Sakura.

- Vixi outro comprometido. – Sayuri rolou os olhos para o teto.

- Não acredito, você e o Sasuke terminam o Neji entra em ação? – Gaara gargalhou – eu tenho mais tempo de casa o rosada.

Sakura lhe tacou uma almofada.

- Vieram de carro? – Naruto mudou de assunto.

- Claro. – Gaara se largou em uma poltrona.

- Qual foi o carro da vez? – Naruto ajeitou Hinata em seu peito.

- Lotus Elise. – Gaara suspirou – tive dar atenção para o meu mais novo bebê.

Naruto se virou para Neji.

- Ele é louco por carros e motos simplesmente ama velocidade. – Naruto lançou um olhar divertido para Gaara – já deve ter infringido muitas leis de transito.

- Algumas. – Gaara fez pouco caso.

- Às vezes tenho a impressão que ele ama mais os carros do que a mim. – Sayuri olhou para o ruivo – afinal voltamos?

- Hm… - Gaara olhou para o teto – é voltamos.

Umas três almofadas voaram na direção dele.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira, de baixo de um guarda-sol, olhava para a água. A morena saia nesse momento do mar retirava o excesso de água dos cabelos e se aproximava dele.

- Você deve estar cansado, mal dormimos essa noite. – Ela se deitou de bruços ao lado dele.

Sasuke olhou para aquele corpo queimado, as curvas bem feitas.

- Um pouco. – Falou rouco.

- Que tal irmos almoçar e eu te deixar no hotel? – Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

Sasuke voltou a observar o mar.

- Não, se não essa noite eu não durmo.

- Por que decidiu ficar mais tempo? – Ela perguntou interessada.

- Preciso dar um tempo, e não quero ir pra Itália. – Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Nesse caso, acho que não iremos dormir, hoje também. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

Sasuke se limitou em olhá-la com interesse.

- Acabei de notar uma coisa. – Gaara parou de rir de uma graça que Naruto havia feito.

- O que? – Sakura tinha um copo entre as mãos.

- Hyuuga? – Ele olhou de Neji para Hinata – eu e Sayuri fomos convidados para uma festa esse final de semana e quem esta oferecendo é Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Meu pai. – Hinata falou amarga.

- Hm… senti uma hostilidade agora. – Gaara riu.

- Você nem imagina. – Naruto falou sério – na verdade você vai saber, é nisso que eu quero a sua ajuda.

- Como assim Naruto? – Neji perguntou confuso.

Gaara se aprumou na cadeira e ficou sério.

- Bem…

Sasuke estava olhando as pessoas, algumas se bronzeando, outras comendo, algumas protegidas de baixo de um guarda-sol. Uma mão macia em seu ombro o fez olhar para cima.

- Água de coco? – A morena sorria.

Sasuke aceitou, levou o canudo à boca e sugou o liquido.

- Sabe, é estranho. – Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Hm… - Sasuke a olhou.

- Você quer fugir, mas não consegue parar de pensar. – Ela lhe lançou um sorriso.

Naruto estava levando Hinata para casa, estavam anormalmente quietos.  
- O que foi minha pequena pérola? – Naruto a olhou cuidadoso.  
- Apenas pensando nessas confusões. – Hinata sorriu levemente.  
Naruto suspirou.  
- Já disse que se você quiser…  
- Ele não aceitaria. – Hinata o interrompeu.  
Naruto pegou a mão dela, levou aos lábios.  
- Tudo vai se resolver, eu prometo. – Ele sussurrou.

- Anda Sayuri. – Gaara resmungou, ele estava deitado sobre a cama.

- Se acalma ruivo. – Sayuri gritou pela porta do banheiro.

Gaara emburrou, sentou-se na cama encostando as costas na cabeceira, cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu.

- Odeio que você me faça esperar. – Falou irritado.

Uma perna surgiu da porta, ela subia pela parede. Gaara sorriu de canto. Uma mão surgiu acariciando a pele exposta. O ruivo inclinou a cabeça para o lado olhando a pele branca. Sayuri apareceu, tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, subiu um pouco a perna pela parede expondo mais da pele.

- Valeu à pena? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Gaara se mexeu inquieto na cama, observou que a lingerie que ela usava era vermelha. Sayuri saiu da porta e veio andando na direção da cama, o balançar de seus quadris era ritmado, era sensual. Gaara pode observar melhor o corpo dela, ela usava uma camisola vermelha o pano era transparente, o busto era todo rendado, a camisola era aberta, sendo presa por uma fita no busto, deixando amostra a calcinha também de renda.

Gaara novamente se mexeu inquieto na cama. Sayuri se sentou ao lado dele, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dele.

- Que foi Gaara? – Ela se curvou deixando os lábios próximos a ele – tão quieto.

Gaara fechou os olhos, adorava participar dos joguinhos dela, sentiu-a passar uma das pernas por cima dele e logo um peso foi adicionado sobre a sua bacia. Ela se inclinou sobre ele.

- Você me parece quente. – A voz era zombeteira.

- Impressão sua. – Gaara respondeu em meia voz, passou as mãos pelas pernas de Sayuri.

- Hm… vamos brincar de pergunta e resposta? – Sayuri deu um leve beijo na base do pescoço dele.

- Agora? – Gaara tinha um tom de riso, subiu mais um pouco a mão.

- Você esta com calor? – Sayuri passou a língua pelo pescoço dele.

- Ficando. – Gaara arfou ao sentir ela lhe morder.

- Qual a sua cor favorita? – Ela tornou a sussurrar em seu ouvido antes de morder a orelha dele.

- Vermelho. – Gaara se mexeu impaciente.

Sayuri se moveu, sabia que ele estava começando a se inquietar com o jogo, ele nunca agüentava a provocação por tempo suficiente. Sayuri endireitou o corpo e sorriu, Gaara mordia o lábio inferior.

- Já cansou? – Ela riu, passou a alisar o peito do ruivo.

Gaara se sentou, passou os braços pela cintura dela tomou-lhe de assalto os lábios e a deitou.

- Isso responde? – Ele perguntou ofegante.

Enquanto Sayuri ria Gaara esticou o braço e apagou a luz do abajur.

Neji estava encostado na grade da varanda, Sakura parou na porta.

- O que você tem? – Ela perguntou.

- Apenas pensando. – Ele se virou sorrindo.

- Em? – Ela se aproximou e encostou-se ao lado dele.

- Várias coisas, mas a principal é: O que nós dois estamos fazendo? – Ele ficou de lado olhando a garota.

- Você também ta sentindo que é errado? – Sakura sorriu.

- É to. – Ele olhou para o céu.

Continuaram em silencio, até Neji o quebrar.

- Quando foi que tudo se complicou? – Ele a olhou.

Sakura sorriu.

- Eu sei o momento exato. – Ela se virou para ele – você me chamou na sua casa e quando eu entrei no quarto você estava acompanhado, me deu um beijo e se virou dizendo: "Amor, esse é o meu melhor amigo Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji riu e acenou com a cabeça.

- É você esta certa. – Ele ainda sorria.

- Então, Sr. Hyuuga. – Sakura lhe estendeu a mão – amigos e nada mais que isso?

Neji a segurou.

- Amigos.

Tenten estava em pé, encostada perto a janela olhava a lua.

- Senhorita. – A voz baixa da enfermeira era atenciosa.

- Eu sei – Tenten virou-se sorrindo – não posso ficar em pé.

A enfermeira se aproximou, estendendo a mão.

- Posso?

Tenten aceitou a ajuda, mas lançou um ultimo olhar a lua cheia.

- Dor? – A enfermeira perguntou com eficiência.

- Não, apenas tentando me lembrar. – Tenten tornou a sorrir.

- Não se esforce de mais. – O rosto redondo sorriu de maneira bondosa – você vai se lembrar de tudo.

- Me sinto estranha. – Tenten olhou o pedaço visível da lua – como se estivesse perdendo algo.

- É natural. – Ela afofou os travesseiros – a sensação de perda, é apenas pela perda de memória, agora descanse.

Ela saiu apagando a luz e encostando a porta. Tenten tornou a olhar a lua.

- Estou perdendo algo mais que a memória. – A mão pousou sobre o peito.

Neji olhava para a lua, tinha um caderno entre as mãos. Sakura parou ao lado dele, segurava uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Amargo, do jeito que você gosta. – Ela lhe empurrou a caneca.

Neji desviou os olhos da lua, sorriu de leve e aceitou a caneca.

- Voltou a desenhar. – Sakura estendeu a mão para o caderno.

Ele entregou o caderno e levou a caneca aos lábios. Sakura abriu o caderno, alisando as páginas.

- Você realmente entende do negócio. – Sakura parou observando uma figura.

- É. – Neji olhou o caderno mal humorado – pena que vai virar tudo lixo.

- Nem pensar. – Sakura olhou descrente para ele – não deixo.

Neji rolou os olhos para o teto.

- Não adianta. – Sakura ralhou.

Neji tornou a encostar-se na grade.

- Hinata falou com você? – Ela perguntou um pouco receosa.

Neji acenou com a cabeça.

- E?

- Minha vontade de quebrar a cara do Lee só cresce. – Ele a olhou.

Pouco tempo depois o loiro estacionava o carro em frente à mansão Hyuuga. O silêncio dentro do automóvel reinava, sendo cortado apelas pelo leve barulho do cinto sendo solto por Hinata.

- Naruto-kun... – Ela o chamou baixinho e ele sorriu, virando o corpo para o lado para encará-la, mas Hinata não o olhava. Ao invés disso, tinha as mãos entrelaçadas em cima do colo como se estivesse com vergonha ou nervosa.

A morena abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, então fechou e tornou a abrir.

- Preciso ir agora. – Disse finalmente, levando a mão até a porta para abri-la.

- Com vergonha pelo que, Hinata? – Naruto abriu um grande sorriso brincalhão, e envolveu a mão livre dela com a sua. Com o gesto Hinata não pôde se impedir de olhá-lo, e com aquele sorriso contagiante também não pode se impedir de sorrir; um sorriso bobo, feliz.

O loiro levou a outra mão até o rosto dela.

- Sabia que eu amo quando você sorri? – Ele disse naturalmente e ela ficou paralisada, as bochechas extremamente coradas de vergonha. – Me deixa feliz, por algum motivo.

Hinata tentou abaixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Não precisa se preocupar, tudo vai dar certo pra todo mundo, Hinata. – Ele aproximou o rosto e ela apertou a mão dele com força, chegando o rosto pra trás. Percebendo isso ele suspirou de leve e se afastou, não queria forçar nada. Olhou para a casa a sua frente.

- Naruto? – Ela chamou.

- Sim? – Virou para a morena e algo que nunca iria imaginar aconteceu: Hinata inclinou-se em sua direção, colocou a mão em seu rosto e o puxou delicadamente, selando seus lábios.

- Tudo vai dar certo pra gente também. – Disse com a voz um pouco trêmula, o rosto mais vermelho que antes, mas sorriu. Naruto precisou de um segundo ou dois pra perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas quando deu por si também tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e em seguida estava puxando-a mais para si, iniciando um beijo caloroso.

Já era sexta feira, a quinta simplesmente voou sem acontecimentos dramáticos.

Sasuke já estava preparado para voltar, embarcaria no vôo das três da tarde. Mirava o teto pensativo, um braço estava lhe envolvendo pela cintura, olhou a mulher que estava deitada de bruços ao seu lado. As costas nuas estavam amostra, o lençol de cor marfim lhe cobria da cintura para baixo, alguns arranhões e marcas eram visíveis mesmo na pele escura.

- Me diz por que você acorda tão cedo? – Ela murmurou, abriu os olhos e o mirou divertida.

- Não sei. – Ele esboçou um sorriso.

Ela riu e se mexeu, passando a ficar em cima dele.

- Vai mesmo embora? – Perguntou enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo rosto dele.

- Tenho que resolver logo umas coisas. – Sasuke a abraçou.

Sakura entrou na sala, remexia na bolsa.

- Neji. – Ela o olhou – não vai pra faculdade?

Neji estava sentado no sofá olhando o teto.

- Estava pensando em ir procurar emprego de novo. – Ele a olhou.

- Você realmente não vai considerar a proposta? – Sakura suspirou.

Neji a olhou soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça negando.

Lee amparava Tenten, mantendo uma mão na cintura da garota e a outra segurando uma das mãos dela.

- Pronto. – Ele sorriu, tinha acabado de fazer a garota se sentar no sofá de casa.

- Brigada amor. – Ela sorriu.

- Certeza que você já esta bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado, agachou-se na frente da garota.

- Tenho. – Ela sorriu, afagou a face do rapaz.

- Hina convidou agente para a festa, mas não sei se você deve ir. – Ele a pegou pela mão, levando a palma da mesma aos lábios.

- Mas eu quero. – Tenten estava manhosa – não quero mais ficar trancada.

- Ta bom. – Ele sorriu – mas o médico disse para ir devagar.

Sakura se aproximava do casal que ria, sentados em uma mesa da lanchonete.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou se sentando.

- Oi. – Naruto e Hinata responderam em coro.

- Cadê o Neji? – Hinata suspirou já sabendo a resposta.

- Foi procurar trabalho de novo. – Sakura falou séria.

- Sakura-chan, preciso falar com você. – Naruto estava anormalmente sério.

Sakura apenas assentiu e se levantou com Naruto. Os dois andaram para longe.

- Sasuke esta voltando. – Naruto falou sem rodeios.

Sakura parou, sentiu a respiração acelerar.

- Contou pra ele? – Perguntou sem olhar Naruto nos olhos.

- Sim, tudo. – Naruto olhou para o outro lado.

- Brigada Naruto-kun. – Sakura sorriu – muito obrigada.

Naruto sorriu.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – A morena passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke, estavam em frente ao aeroporto.

- Tenho, as coisas estão uma bagunça. – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.

A morena fechou os olhos, Sasuke se inclinou iniciando um beijo calmo.

Neji se largou sobre um dos bancos do shopping, passou a mão pelos cabelos cumpridos. Ficou olhando o movimento das pessoas, as crianças brincando, alguns casais namorando.

- Não acredito nisso. – Murmurou.

Uma mulher sentou ao seu lado com um bebê de colo, a criança lhe mirou curiosamente.

- O senhor se importa? – A mulher que parecia regular idade com ele lhe perguntou sorrindo.

Neji apenas negou com a cabeça e fitou a criança. A menininha loira sorriu, os olhos espantosamente azuis estavam brilhando, as mãos pequenas e gordinhas estavam se contraindo e relaxando na direção dele.

- Filha. – A mulher sorriu – desculpa, ela não costuma ser assim.

- Tudo bem. – Neji falou em voz baixa.

A menina começou a fazer uns sons e a se jogar para Neji. Ele riu em voz baixa, a mãe tentou controlar a criança.

- Ela realmente não costuma fazer isso. – A mulher sorriu sem graça.

Neji sorriu mais espontaneamente.

- Posso. – Ele olhou para a mulher e indicou querer brincar com a menininha.

A mãe apenas acenou com a cabeça, a garotinha literalmente se jogou para cima dele.

- Calma. – Neji sorriu a colocou em pé no seu colo ela parecia ter uns oito meses – tudo bem?

A menininha sorriu, amostrando os poucos dentes que já possuía, fez uns sons engraçados com a garganta.

- É mesmo. – Neji sorriu mais abertamente.

A menininha com as pequenas mãos passou a acarinhar o rosto de Neji, continuava emitindo os sons, ela pousou as mãos uma sobre a bochecha dele e a outra sobre os lábios. Neji riu, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e soltou uma risada, se inclinou e encostou a pequena boca na bochecha dele.

- Ela gosta mesmo de você. – A mãe da menininha olhou a filha rindo.

- Pelo visto. – Neji olhou a menina e a sentou em seu colo.

A garota se aninhou e fechou os olhos.

- Dormir? – Neji olhou para a mulher que ria.

- Acho que sim. – Ela sorriu, estendeu a mão – Yamanaka Ino.

- Hyuuga Neji. – Neji a apertou brevemente – ela é linda.

- Obrigada.

Os dois pararam e ficaram observando a criança, que tinha mesmo caído no sono.

- Esta tarde e ela já dormiu. – Ino se levantou.

Neji também ficou de pé e com cuidado passou a criança para a mãe.

- Cuidado. – Ele apenas sussurrou.

- Obrigada novamente. – A loira partiu.

Ele ficou observando ela ir embora, uma sensação estranha se instalou em seu peito e na mesma hora ele percebeu que aquela criança havia lhe tirado um peso do peito.

- Lee. – Tenten chamava do quarto.

O moreno entrou no quarto da namorada, ela estava deitada na cama.

- Oi amor? – Ele se sentou ao lado da morena.

- To me sentindo estranha. – Tenten gesticulou o seu corpo.

- Como? – Lee ficou intrigado.

- Meu corpo está estranho. – Tenten não conseguia explicar.

- É por causa da batida. – Lee a segurou pela mão e lhe deu um beijo na mesma – é normal.

Hinata andava pelo shopping, logo viu Neji ele estava sentado em um dos bancos ele parecia sorrir.

- Sorrindo? – Hinata se aproximou do primo – no meio dessa confusão?

- É. – Neji cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Hinata se sentou ao lado do primo.

- Agente precisa conversar. – Ela murmurou tão baixo que apenas ele pode ouvir.

Neji a olhou sabia o que estava por vir.

- Hina, não sei se essa é a hora mais apropriada pra tratar esse assunto. – Neji se curvou, evitou olhar para a prima.

- Já conseguiu emprego? – Hinata foi incisiva- já tem um lugar para morar? Por que o Sasuke esta voltando.

- Eu dou o meu jeito. – Neji se virou para olhar a prima, ele era frio.

- Casa comigo? – Hinata pediu.

Neji ficou quieto.

- É a sua melhor opção. – Hinata insistiu.

- E as suas opções? – Neji se sentou de lado no banco – e as minhas opções? E as opções do Naruto? E as da Tenten?

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, antes de olhar o primo com algo que parecia pena nos olhos.

- Naruto esta de acordo. – Hinata suspirou – o médico disse que as chances da Tenten ter as memórias de volta são mínimas.

Neji suspirou, fechou os olhos.

- Ela não sente a minha falta? – Ele perguntou um tanto desesperado.

- Ela não pode sentir falta de algo que ela não lembra. – Hinata afagou as mãos do primo – Neji é a sua melhor opção.

Neji olhou primeiro para as mãos e depois olhou para a prima.

- Eu me caso com você.

XxXxXxXx

Bem, hoje estamos cheia de recados para vocês. Tivemos nesse capitulo a volta da Bruna a escrever \o/ a cena de beijo entre o Naruto e a Hinata é toda dela, eu Paula não fiz nada. Também iniciamos três novas fics, duas destas estamos as duas escrevendo juntas e uma é só minha, Paula, hã… uma dessas fics é uma SasuSaku que atende pelo nome de "Apenas mais um dia" a outra é uma original que terá o nome de "Genesis" vai girar em torno de vampiros, Deus, anjos caídos, arcanjos enfim uma mistura ai bem interessante. Essa fic em questão estamos fazendo junto com um amigo nosso que abriu uma conta aqui no AS o nome do rapaz é The Archangel, o rapaz escreve muito bem e posto a primeira fic dele que se chama "Um sentimento para recordar" é uma NaruHina que eu creio que a essa altura já foi aceita.

E pra encerrar mais dois recados, o primeiro é que nós pedimos imensas desculpas pela demora que foi para sair esse capitulo, mas aconteceram uns problemas que quem é próximo sabe o que foi, bem alguns de vocês já deve ter lido uma fic nossa chamada "Tal do amor" e por esses dias mexendo em algumas coisas acabamos por descobrir que haviam plagiado essa nossa fic e foi uma pessoa daqui do AS que se dizia fã, inclusive no site a garota nos chama de "amiga" sendo que agente nunca converso com ela, creio que a essa altura nós já devamos ter falado com ela, mas isso nos deixou muito chateadas, tanto que paramos todas as fics e inclusive paramos a continuação de "Tal do amor", alguns tinham pedido a segunda temporada e com o maior carinho nós começamos a pensar em como fazer, a Bruna se dispôs a voltar a escrever, por que agente esta em ano de vestibular e ela decidiu fazer esse ano eu optei por fazer ano que vem, enfim ela se dispôs a voltar a escreve com o maior carinho que nós temos por vocês. Mas a questão do plágio nos chateou muito, muito mesmo quem tem contado comigo pelo MSN pode reparar o quanto eu fiquei chateada, quanta raiva eu tive cheguei a mencionar que iria cancela a segunda temporada de "Tal do amor", depois mais calmas nós conversamos e decidimos que vai ter a segunda temporada. Agente gostaria de pedir a colaboração de vocês, se vocês virem alguma fic nossa em outro site que não tenha o nosso nick "The Sadistics", agente pede encarecidamente que vocês nos avisem para podermos tomar as atitudes adequadas. Pra finalizar esse testamento, agente costuma optar por um texto curto no final do capitulo rs. O nome da segunda temporada de Tal do amor é: "Tal do amor: 8 e 80". Ok meu povo? Bjs, abraços o de sempre é muito bem vindo. Ah sim, a temporada de caça ao Lee vai ser aberta, mas apenas daqui a alguns caps rs e a Sayuri é uma personagem nossa, pra quem não conhece.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata e Neji entravam pelas portas da mansão, Neji parecia irritado.  
-Só não deixa ver, por enquanto. – Hinata sussurrava.  
Neji grunhiu e ajeitou o cabelo comprido, modelando o rosto.  
Hiashi veio pelo corredor com os braços abertos:  
- Neji. – Ele sorria abertamente – que bom, reconsiderou a sua decisão precipitada.  
Neji trincou os dentes, as mãos queriam se fechar mais ele se reteve, sentiu o tio lhe abraçar.

- Me deixa ver? – Lee pedia encostado na porta do quarto.  
- Não. – A voz de Tenten era risonha – é surpresa.  
- Tenten. – Ele reclamou – só vou poder ver de noite?  
- Só. – Tenten abriu a porta, uma das mãos na cintura e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.  
Lee ficou de frente para ela, cruzando os braços. Tenten riu, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.  
- Você vai amar a surpresa. – Ela sussurrou, tinha os lábios colados ao queixo dele.  
Lee rolou os olhos para o teto, grunhindo.  
- Te amo. – Ela sussurrou.  
Lee abaixou a cabeça, encarou-a com ternura. Juntou os breves lentamente, sussurrando.  
- Eu também.

Sayuri andava pelo apartamento, apenas com a camisa social que Gaara havia separado antes de entrar no banho, estava bebendo um iogurte enquanto bailava pela sala a música baixa que vinha do som.  
- Sayuri. – Gaara veio saindo do quarto, o ruivo apenas usava uma jeans e os cabelos estavam molhados.  
Ela parou de dançar e olhou para ele, sorria.  
- Sabia que a minha blusa não tinha criado pernas. – Ele riu encostando-se no batente da porta.  
Sayuri foi à direção dele, parou passando uma das mãos sobre o peito do ruivo.  
- Não gostou? – Ela perguntou interessada.  
- Você quer me deixar louco, às 9 da manhã? – Ele a abraçou, passou os braços por debaixo da blusa, sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar.  
- Eu sempre quero você louco por mim, ainda não entendeu isso? – Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, afagando os cabelos vermelhos molhados.

Sasuke já estava cansado da viagem mais ainda não tinha chegado, estendeu a mão para o telefone e discou rapidamente.  
- Naruto? – Perguntou assim que o outro atendeu – se me vier com outras dessas respostas engraçadinhas, você nem vai ver o que te acerta. – Sasuke estava mal humorado e não precisava do loiro falando "Não, é o Bozo." – ainda vai ter a festa hoje? – Olhou pela janela – pode me esperar, e avisa apenas ao Neji não quero ter surpresas. – Desligou o aparelho sem se despedir.

- Neji? – Hinata viu o primo passar pela sala.  
- Hm? – Ele se virou para olhar a prima.  
- Tudo bem? – Ela percebeu o estado de agitação que ele estava.  
- Tudo, agente se vê mais tarde. – Neji sorriu e saiu.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, em frente a uma loja no shopping, avistou ele.  
- Certeza que você quer fazer isso? – Ela nem esperou ele chegar perto.  
- Tenho. – Neji foi firme.  
- Neji, é caminho sem volta. – Ela estava séria.  
Ele riu, pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para dentro da loja.  
- Então me deixa começar a correr.

Gaara estava se arrumando, Sayuri estava deitada olhando o ruivo.  
- Você tem mesmo que ir? – Ela perguntou fazendo beicinho.  
Ele se virou para olhar a mulher nua sobre a cama, apenas o lençol lhe tampava o corpo.  
- Tenho, quero falar logo com a Temari. – Ele engatinhou pela cama até ela, beijou-lhe o pescoço – mas volto logo – beijou-lhe o queixo – você já me atrasou o suficiente – beijou-lhe os lábios – mas não posso dizer que não foi um prazer.  
Sayuri atingiu o lado da cabeça dele com um travesseiro.  
- Agora sim, posso dizer que foi um prazer. – Ela riu e correu para o banheiro se trancando.

Hinata entrou pelo apartamento de Tenten, ela estava na sala.  
- Ei? – Tenten sorriu se levantou para abraçar a amiga.  
- Oi. – Hinata se assustou com isso, Tenten andava em esquiva na sua presença.  
- Não tava esperando você. – Tenten se soltou da amiga.  
- Vim te entregar isso. – Hinata estendeu a chave do apartamento.  
- Por quê? – A Mitsashi arregalou os olhos.  
- Bem, você anda um pouco incomodada com a minha presença, então… - Hinata deu de ombros sem completa a frase, empurrou a chave na mão de Tenten.  
- Para de palhaçada. – Tenten se recusou a receber o objeto – eu to muito feliz, com você aqui e com o Lee.  
- Hã? – Hinata se assustou.  
Tenten soltou uma risada, pegou a amiga pela mão e a empurrou até o sofá.  
- Com você e com o Lee eu me sinto segura ué. – Tenten se sentou ao lado de Hinata, mas virou o corpo ficando de lado no mesmo – to super apaixonada por ele.  
- Sério? – Hinata ainda estava assustada.  
- Sério. – Tenten sorriu singela.  
- Hm… tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Hinata começou cautelosa.  
- Fala.  
- Vou me casar com o Neji. – Hinata olhava o chão.  
Um minuto de silencio pairou sobre elas, até que Tenten explodiu em um grito de alegria.  
- Parabéns. – Tenten abraçou Hinata com força – embora eu não goste muito dele.

O dia avançou com sutileza, o vento calmo empurrava as nuvens para longe, o sol descia morno se acolhendo para iluminar outra parte do mundo, a lua cheia dava as boas vindas aos aromas da noite. Tudo parecia mudar, os aromas se intensificavam, o cheiro das flores, do mato.  
A mansão dos Hyuuga já começava a encher de convidados, os mesmo aproveitadores e urubus de sempre. Neji se dirigiu ao quarto de Hinata, bateu de leve na porta apenas com as costas dos dedos. Hinata abriu a porta e arfou.  
- Mas o que você fez? – Ela estava estupefata.  
Neji soltou uma gargalhada, encostou-se na parede.  
- Pronta? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Você vai enfartar ele. – Hinata falou enquanto fechava a porta.  
- Essa é a intenção. – Neji comentou em voz baixa, mas não tão baixa para evitar que Hinata o ouvisse.

Gaara havia acabado de entrar com Sayuri, atraíram os olhares do salão, tanto femininos quanto masculinos. Gaara manteve uma postura diferente, mais frio e reservado, já Sayuri tinha um singelo sorriso no canto dos lábios, principalmente para as mulheres que observavam o ruivo com desejo também pudera ele estava lindo, estava com um terno preto, camisa social grenat e uma gravata vermelha. Gaara apertou um pouco Sayuri, não gostava de como os homens a olhavam, principalmente os mais velhos, ela usava um vestido vermelho sangue, tomara que caia longo, no corpo havia uma renda da cor vinho, uma gargantilha de rubis, por mais que ele ama-se vermelho, iria proibi - lá de usar esse vestido.  
Naruto e Sakura param do lado do casal que ainda estava na porta, os dois mantinham os braços dados, Naruto segurava o riso enquanto Sakura às vezes lhe apertava o braço.  
- Eu com a ex-noiva do Uchiha. – Naruto sussurrou, apenas para Sayuri e Gaara.  
- Vai acabar essa noite com hematomas. – Gaara reprimiu o riso quando Sakura deu mais um apertão em Naruto.  
Sakura usava um vestido vinho, longo, o corpo feito por camadas bem firmes, um generoso decote, o vestido se amarrava no pescoço onde uma gargantinha de prata com uma única e solitária pedra de ônix repousava. Já Naruto terno preto, camisa social preta e gravata laranja.  
- Tinha que ser laranja? – Sayuri comentou distraidamente.  
- Ta errado? – Naruto olhou para baixo.  
- Não. – Sakura suspirou – apenas chamativo de mais.  
Naruto sorriu sem graça, Minato lhe acenou do outro lado da sala.  
- Meu pai. – Naruto manteve a fala baixa – vamos?  
Gaara suspirou, percebeu quem estava com Minato.  
- Tem jeito. – Murmurou irritado, odiava essas confraternizações da alta sociedade.  
Enquanto eles se aproximavam, Hiashi se virou sorrindo.  
- Bem vindos. – Um sorriso que ele pretendia que fosse amável nos lábios.  
Sakura e Sayuri sorriram para o homem, Naruto curvou a cabeça.  
- Hiashi-sama. – Gaara falou em voz profunda e solene, curvou a cabeça – obrigado por ter nos convidado.  
Hiashi apenas sorriu, seu olhar se demorou em Sayuri.  
- O prazer é todo meu, acredite. – A voz tinha um toque de malicia.  
Gaara percebeu o tom, mas não teve reação nenhuma.  
- Conversávamos exatamente sobre o seu pai, Gaara-san. – Um homem já idoso falou.  
- Hm… - Gaara foi cauteloso.  
- Tem falado com ele recentemente? – O homem continuou.  
- Na verdade, não. – Gaara estava começando a ficar tenso – ele é um homem ocupado, e eu não gosto de algumas atitudes dele.  
- Estamos falando do seu pai, um membro importante e influente na nossa política. – Hiashi comentou astucioso e bajulador.  
- É vocês estão falando de um homem corrupto e sem escrúpulos. – Gaara manteve a voz baixa e fria, mas audível a todos.  
Minato transformou a pequena risada que lhe aflorou aos lábios em um leve ataque de tosse, os outros homens olharam Gaara sem acreditar. Sayuri riu.  
- Desculpem meu namorado, é o sangue Sabaku aflorando. – Sayuri sorriu.  
- E a senhorita seria? – O homem idoso se virou para ela.  
- Uchiha Sayuri. – Ela o cumprimentou de forma cortes.  
- Uchiha é? – Hiashi olhou para Sakura que lhe sustentou o olhar – onde esta Sasuke?  
- Teve que fazer uma viagem – Naruto respondeu tranqüilo – mas esta voltando exclusivamente para a festa que o senhor esta oferecendo.  
- Ah.  
- E o que você herdou dos Uchiha? – O idoso perguntou.  
- A língua afiada. – Sayuri tinha um tom petulante – como estão às contas em paraísos fiscais, Danzou-sama?  
O homem engasgou, mas a atenção do salão não se voltou para ele, pelo contrario todos olhavam abobados para as portas onde um casal estava parado.  
Hinata tinha o rosto um pouco corado, a respiração havia acelerado um pouco seu vestido era rosa claro tomara que caia longo, havia algumas faixas entrelaçadas no corpo. Usava um delicado colar de ouro em que o brasão dos Hyuuga poderia ser visto, mas estava apreensiva com a reação ao rapaz ao seu lado.  
Era um homem que trajava uma casaca preta de seda, com três abotoaduras de prata entre o abdômen e o tórax, em cada extremidade havia uma pequena cruz, as abotoaduras deixavam um pequeno espaço entre as partes da casaca. As mangas tinham alguns desenhos em cinza escuros, apenas para se sobressair, eram parecidos com pequenos tribais. A camisa branca era de gola alta, com uma pequena abertura, era presa por dois pequenos botões perto do pescoço, deixando amostra uma fina corrente de prata. A calça preta e sóbria assim como os sapatos. Os cabelos estavam curtos, com um leve repicado, bagunçados de maneira displicentes, na orelha esquerda ele apresentava um piercing de prata na transversal com uma pequena flecha em cada ponta. As únicas coisas que denunciavam o rapaz eram a postura, fria e séria e os olhos perolados.  
As mulheres arfaram, os murmúrios passaram pelo salão enquanto Neji e Hinata se aproximavam de um Hiashi irritado.  
- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Hiashi apenas sibilou.  
- O que o senhor me pediu. – Neji pareceu assustado.  
Hiashi apertou os olhos, Neji sentiu o perigo que emanava de seu tio, sorriu mais abertamente.  
- Gaara, Naruto, garotas. – Ele as chamou enquanto puxava Hinata delicadamente na direção da porta que dava acesso ao jardim.  
Os seis iam se retirando até que Sayuri se vira para olhar Minato.  
- Tio Minato? – Ela chamou ganhando a atenção do loiro – cuidado com quem o senhor tem andado.  
Naruto e Sakura já estavam do lado de fora, Neji e Hinata estavam encostados na mureta quando Gaara e Sayuri chegaram.  
- Como assim o Sasuke está voltando, hoje? – Sakura usava um tom perigoso.  
- Ah. – Naruto coçou a nuca, nervoso.  
- Naruto? – Ela apenas murmurou.  
- Num fica zangada ele pediu apenas para avisar o Neji. – Naruto agitou os braços na direção do Hyuuga – ele não queria surpresas.  
Gaara soltou uma risada, atraindo os olhares.  
- Meio complicado isso agora né? – Gaara indicou Neji com o queixo.  
Neji sorriu passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
- Achei que o titio ia gostar. – Comentou displicente.  
- Neji? – A voz de Hinata se sobrepôs aos risos, parecia ansiosa.  
O primo a olhou, ela olhava para dentro da casa, acompanhou seu olhar e sentiu a respiração entalar na garganta.  
- Vai até lá. – Hinata manteve a fala baixa, mas todos já prestavam atenção.  
- Lee. – Neji falou com repulsa, os lábios se mantiveram em linha.  
- Ele não está lá. – Naruto olhou mais atentamente – ela está sozinha.  
Neji avançou em passos rápidos. Ela estava sozinha, olhava para dentro do salão, atraia todos os olhares seu vestido era marfim, justo no corpo simples, as mangas eram frouxas, caindo pelos ombros, o caimento era simples, roçava no chão, havia algumas rosas bordadas pelo caimento do vestido. Em seu colo repousava uma corrente muito fina de ouro, com pequenas pérolas.  
- Hinata me pediu para te levar a onde ela esta. – Neji havia parado ao seu lado.  
Ela o olhou, prendeu a respiração de leve, não tinha reconhecido. Estava tão lindo.  
- Neji-san. – Tenten curvou a cabeça.  
- Por favor. – Ele lhe ofereceu o braço. – Hinata esta a sua espera.  
Tenten aceitou, e o deixou a guiar até onde os outros se encontravam.  
- Hina! – Ela logo se soltou de Neji para abraçar Hinata.  
- Oi. – Hinata olhou Neji de soslaio. – Onde está o Lee?  
- Disse que me encontraria aqui. – Tenten emburrou o rosto de leve.  
- Hm… creio que você não vai lembrar. – Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso triste. – Esse é Uzumaki Naruto. – Ela indicou o loiro sorridente. – Sabaku no Gaara. – Ela indicou o ruivo que apenas deu um meio sorriso inclinando a cabeça. – Uchiha Sayuri. – A morena sorriu abertamente, abraçada ao ruivo. – E por ultimo, Haruno Sakura. – Ela indicou a que estava mais perto de Neji.  
- Prazer a todos. – Tenten sorriu com sinceridade.  
- Por que o Lee não veio com você? – Naruto se aproximou ligeiramente de Hinata.  
- Ele teve alguns problemas com a mãe. – Tenten explicou brevemente.  
- Com a mãe? – Neji repetiu intrigado.  
- Sim. – Ela era fria.  
- Vamos descer? – Hinata propôs.  
Todos concordaram, começaram a descer o gramado, Sakura se aproximou de Neji.  
- A mãe do Lee não morreu quando ele era pequeno? – Ela perguntou apenas para confirmar.  
- Morreu. – Neji respondeu ríspido. – Desgraçado.

Lee estava deitado, dormia profundamente. Ao seu lado a mulher nua o olhava.

Naruto tinha acabado de abraçar Hinata, Tenten a olhou assustada. Neji estava concentrado no céu, assim como Sakura já Gaara e Sayuri:  
- Ruivo. – Ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele.  
- Hm…? – Gaara tinha acabado de levar a taça de vinho à boca.  
- Eu não tenho nada de baixo desse vestido. – Ela lhe mordeu.  
Gaara engasgou.  
- Não vai fazer nada? – Tenten se sentou ao lado de Neji.  
Ele se limitou em olhá-la de maneira interrogativa. Tenten apenas indicou Naruto e Hinata que conversavam em voz baixa.  
- Não tenho nada a fazer. – Ele devolveu em um meio tom.  
- Sua noiva. – Tenten se limitou a mover os lábios.  
- Eu não sou o homem pelo qual ela está apaixonada e ela não é a mulher pela qual eu estou apaixonado. – Ele lhe fitou intensamente.  
- E quem seriam essas pessoas? – Tenten lhe perguntou com desdém.  
- Pra ela o Naruto. – Ele ponderou se falaria a segunda parte. – Pra mim, é você.  
- Me supere Hyuuga. – Tenten tinha um tom ácido.  
Ela saiu, Neji bufou não se passou nem cinco segundos até a cadeira ser ocupada por Gaara.  
- Brigaram? – O ruivo perguntou descontraído.  
- Sim. – Neji segurava a taça, a mão tremia de leve.  
- Por que agora? – Gaara o olhou, por incrível que pareça o tom era um pouco mais preocupado.  
- Eu to desistindo dela. – Neji o olhou. – To desistindo dela, to desistindo da minha vida, muito rápido.  
- Agente vai dar um jeito nisso. – Gaara pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele.  
Sakura se levantou, andou para longe.  
- Ta tudo desandando. – Hinata murmurava para Naruto.  
- Vai tudo se ajeitar. – Naruto lhe acariciou a face.  
- Casal vamos, disfarçar hein? – Sayuri se aproximou rindo.

Sakura andava para longe deles, para uma parte mais escura do jardim.  
- Você está linda essa noite. – A voz rouca e um tanto distante.  
Ela parou sentindo a respiração mudar.  
- Sasuke. – Olhou para cima enquanto falava.

Tenten sentiu o vento frio passar pelo seu corpo, se abraçou na tentativa de se esquentar. Uma casaca preta pousou em seus ombros.  
- Acho que assim você se esquenta melhor. – A voz de Neji era distante.  
- O que você quer Hyuuga. – Ela o olhou com azedume.  
- Me desculpar. – Neji encolheu os ombros. – Não deveria ter falado aquilo.  
- Eu sou a melhor amiga da sua noiva. – Tenten o olhou com raiva. – É lógico que você não deveria ter falado aquilo.  
Neji olhou para baixo.  
- Se apaixonou pela sua brincadeira? – Tenten possuía um ar de desdém. – E agora vai casar com a priminha.  
Neji a olhou com frieza, seu corpo estava tenso.  
- Pois é. – A voz era de aço. – Talvez a brincadeira não tenha sido nem de longe boa, e eu apenas queira provar algo mais, quem sabe fazer você gritar mais o meu nome.  
Ele se retirou a deixando, atônita.

Sasuke saiu das sombras, Sakura se virou para olhá-lo. A casaca era de seda, da cor verde negro, de longe parecia com preto, mas quando se aproximava poderia se perceber o verde a casaca tinha gola alta, sendo fechada até o ultimo botão, os botões eram pretos e no espaço entre eles uma linha prateada era traçada. O ultimo botão, perto do pescoço tinha uma pedra incrustada, a pedra era uma esmeralda. A calça era sóbria assim como os sapatos.  
- Você também está. – Ela conseguiu dizer enquanto ele se aproximava.  
Sasuke se postou na frente dela, levou os dedos até a gargantilha que ela usava um presente dele.  
- Tinha esquecido que você ficava bem com essa gargantilha. – Ele era indiferente.  
- Você sempre disse que deveria ter uma representação. – Sakura o olhou nos olhos.  
Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, estava tão diferente.  
- Você está bem? – Ela não conseguiu elevar a voz a mais que um sussurro.  
- Ótimo pra falar a verdade. – Ele franziu o cenho. – E você?  
- Pensando em você a cada minuto. – Sakura suspirou.  
- Sério? – Sua fronte era de espanto. – Achei que estivesse se distraindo com o Neji.  
- Isso não foi nada. – Sakura tentou balbuciar.  
- Isso foi tudo. – Sasuke rebateu. – Não quero e nem sou uma segunda opção.  
Ele passou, Sakura demorou dois segundos para falar.  
- Você nunca foi a minha segunda opção. – Ela se virou para ele.  
- Não é o que me parece. – Ele se voltou para ela.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Boa noite senhorita Haruno. – Ele tornou a dar as costas.  
- Ainda sou a futura senhora Uchiha? – Ela deu um passo na direção dele. – Ou pelo menos ainda tenho essa chance?  
Ele a olhou levantou as duas mãos, vazias.  
- Pra mim você se tornou uma segunda opção.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. XI

Tenten soltou um suspiro, sentiu que estava sobre algo melhor sobre alguém, ainda estava tonta e sua cabeça girava enquanto doía. Apertou o rosto contra algo que lhe pareceu ser o tórax desse alguém, a pele era fria o cheiro gostoso lhe invadiu as narinas. Apoiou o queixo sobre o peito, abriu os olhos, logo em seguida os arregalando.

Sasuke estava acordado olhando o teto, esperava pacientemente ela acordar, seus braços repousavam tranqüilos no corpo da mulher. Ouviu o suspiro que ela exalou a sentiu pressionar o rosto contra a pele exposta e fria do seu peito, alguns segundos se passaram até ela apoiar o queixo sobre ele e revelar os olhos.

Sayuri olhava a porta, estava sentada em uma poltrona. Gaara havia esperado ela dormir para logo sair, Sayuri acordou e não achou Gaara, a chave do carro havia sumido. Para onde ele teria ido no meio da noite? A porta se abriu, o ruivo entrou se espreguiçando e junto soltando um gemido de cansaço.  
- Onde você esteve? – Ela tinha um tom anormalmente frio.  
Gaara jogou a chave sobre o sofá.  
- Por ai. – Respondeu indiferente, sabia que vinha briga.  
Sayuri se levantou, o segurou pelo braço o impedindo de ir para o quarto.  
- Gaara você ta fedendo. – Ela o soltou.  
- Vou tomar banho. – Ele deu de ombros.  
Ela observou ele ir. Não era a primeira vez que ele chegava fedendo a cigarro, bebida alcoólica e perfume feminino barato. Ela achou que tinha deixado tudo isso em Tóquio.

Lee estava saindo do banheiro, olhou a mulher deitada de bruços e nua sobre a cama. Foi até a calça jogada no chão, pegou a carteira, retirando algumas notas, jogou ao lado da mulher, se arrumou e saiu.

Tenten estava ajoelhada sobre a cama, os lençóis bem presos protegendo o corpo nu. Aqueles olhos lhe penetravam a alma. Ele estava nu. O que raios havia feito?

Gaara saiu do banheiro, secava os cabelos vermelhos, Sayuri estava sentada na cama, olhava para o chão.  
- Que foi? – Gaara perguntou incerto.  
- Você foi para lá? – Ela perguntou sem o olhar.  
Gaara ficou parado, soltou um suspiro. Sayuri o olhou.  
- Foi por isso que saímos de Tóquio. – O tom frio era cortante. – Você me prometeu, prometeu e colocou nosso relacionamento em jogo.  
- Sayuri. – Ele se adiantou.  
- Você prometeu por mim Gaara. – Ela se levantou. – É esse o meu valor para você? Uma corrida de carros onde você pode morrer vale mais que eu?  
Ele ficou quieto, desviou o olhar.  
- Obrigada pela resposta. – Ela sorriu sarcástica e saiu.

-Não posso aceitar isso, sem antes falar com o meu filho. – Minato repetiu.  
- Vamos Minato, eles não precisam opinar com relação a isso. – Hiashi parecia inflamado.  
- É a vida deles. – Minato se levantou, meneou com a mão. – Não posso acertar nada até falar com ele.  
- Minato, você tem noção do que seria isso? – Hiashi se apoiou na mesa. – E você quer deixar isso nas mãos de um moleque.  
- É a vida dele. – Minato o olhou, os olhos azuis inflamados. – Pelo amor de Deus, Hiashi, estamos em pleno século XXI e você ainda com essas coisas de casamento arranjado?  
- É minha filha, eu mando no que ela faz. – Hiashi se sentou. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo com o seu filho.

Os orbes verdes lhe olhavam com preocupação.  
- Acha que foi errado termos feito isso? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não se preocupe. – Sasuke falou.

- O que diabos, aconteceu? – Tenten gemeu.

- Não sei. – Neji olhou para o teto.

Tenten se levantou estava calma por fora.  
- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Virou o rosto, corou ao ver a nudez do moço. – E também não quero saber.  
Ela correu porta a fora se trancando no que seria o banheiro.

Sasuke se levantou, catou as suas roupas e saiu porta a fora.

Neji se sentou na cama, esfregou o rosto, passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

Sakura se enrolou no lençol, se encolheu fechando os olhos.

Minato entrou apressado em casa, Naruto estava terminando de tomar café.  
- Filho. – A voz era falsamente calma.  
- Pai? – Naruto sorriu.  
Minato suspirou, sentou ao lado dele umedeceu os lábios.  
- Fizeram uma proposta.  
- Qual? – Naruto limpou a boca, jogou o pano sobre a mesa.  
- Hiashi ofereceu a Hanabi em casamento para você. – Minato olhou o filho.  
Naruto olhou seriamente para o pai.  
- E você?

Neji parou em um café, resolveu comer algo. Assim que abriu a porta do estabelecimento avistou Sasuke.  
- Oi? – Falou se sentando ao lado do moreno.  
Sasuke olhou para ele e apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
- Precisamos conversar. – Sasuke falou monotonamente.  
- É, precisamos. – Neji chamou uma atendente, pediu um café duplo sem açúcar. – Como foi a sua noite?  
- Dormi com a…

Tenten entrou correndo no quarto de Hinata. A Hyuuga estava lendo, se assustou com a entrada repentina da amiga.  
- Tenten. – Hina se levantou.  
Tenten se jogou na cama da amiga, chorava aos soluços.  
- Eu dormi com ele… - Falou entre soluços. – Eu dormi com ele…  
- Com quem? – Hinata lhe afagou os cabelos.  
Tenten levantou o rosto, os olhos vermelhos e inchados.  
- Com o…

A porta tocava incessantemente, Sakura correu para atender. Sayuri entrou séria.  
- Que foi? – Sakura fechou a porta e foi atrás da amiga.  
- Gaara. – Sayuri murmurou.  
- O que ele fez? – Sakura a ajudou a se sentar.  
- Ele voltou a correr. – Sayuri fechou os olhos.  
- Say. – Sakura esfregou o braço da amiga. – Ele só deve ter ido ver.  
- Não tenta defender ele. – Sayuri respirou fundo.  
- Ele é um idiota. – Sakura suspirou.  
- Melhorou.  
- Deve ser defeito da raça. – Sakura sorriu triste.  
Sayuri a olhou notou a tristeza da amiga.  
- Acho que a noite foi ruim pra todo mundo. – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Ta querendo me matar, né? – Sasuke falou finalmente.  
Andavam, perto de um lago, em silencio desde que saíram da cafeteria carregando dois expressos para a viajem.  
- Por incrível que pareça. – Neji o olhou. – É o que eu mais quero.  
Pararam perto de um banco.  
- E você? – O Hyuuga perguntou.  
- É, digamos que estamos empatados. – Sasuke tomou um gole de café.

- Não acredito que traí o Lee. – Tenten mantinha o rosto escondido no travesseiro. – Não acredito que traí.  
A Hyuuga continuou fazendo mecanicamente os cabelos da amiga. Tenten a olhou.  
- Hina.  
- Esquece. – Hinata tinha a voz firme.  
- Hina.  
- Já mandei esquecer. – Finalmente olhou nos olhos chocolates.

Gaara estava deitado no sofá da sala, olhava o teto sem expressão ou sentimento. Se via com duas alternativas: Sayuri ou carros?

- Como aconteceu? – Neji olhava a grama.  
- Bem… - Sasuke franziu o cenho se concentrando.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke havia acabado de deixar Sakura. Andava na direção da casa quando viu uma mulher, agasalhada por um paletó, ao se aproximar ouviu um pequeno soluço.  
- Tenten. – A chamou em duvida.  
A morena se virou, tratou de engolir o choro.  
- Me desculpe, não conheço você. – Ela disfarçou o tom choroso. – Pelo menos não que me lembre.  
- Falha minha. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso sem graça. – Esqueci essa parte. Sou o Sasuke.  
O sorriso que ela lhe ofereceu não escondeu a tristeza dos olhos.  
- Por que chora? – Ele se adiantou vendo mais uma lagrima cair.  
- Pra ser sincera nem eu sei. – Tenten abaixou a cabeça.  
Sasuke com um dedo a fez levantar o rosto, secou a lágrima com as costas dos dedos.  
- Não deveria chorar sem um excelente motivo. – Ele sussurrou.  
Tenten respirou fundo.  
- Acho que você tem razão. – Respondeu ainda com a voz pastosa.  
- Abra os olhos. – Ele pediu.  
Ela obedeceu, o Uchiha sorria.  
- Ta vendo, bem melhor. – Sasuke continuou sorrindo.  
Tenten o olhou com mais atenção.  
- Você não está bem. – Comentou em voz baixa.  
- Na verdade. – Sasuke meneou com a cabeça. – Eu não estou.  
- Relacionamentos?  
- Relacionamentos.  
Ficaram em silencio um tempo, até que:  
- Vamos entrar e beber algo? – Sasuke sugeriu.  
- Na verdade. – Tenten se sentiu supressa. – Estou esperando meu…  
- Assim que o Lee chegar, eu sumo. – Sasuke a interrompeu. – Apenas, não to a fim de ficar sozinho.  
- Nesse caso. – Tenten sorriu, mas abertamente.  
Andaram até a casa, apenas em silencio. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, apenas o silencio reconfortante e a presença da pessoa certa.  
- Hm… podemos ficar aqui? – Sasuke hesitou no hall de entrada. – Simplesmente não to com humor para aturar as indiretas do Hiashi.  
Tenten acenou se sentaram nos degraus da escada, logo foram servidos.  
- Então, quer conversar? – Tenten perguntou, sentia que era a sua obrigação manter uma conversa.  
- O que posso dizer. – Sasuke a olhou, tomou um gole do conteúdo de sua taça. – Estou com opções, de mais.  
- E isso é ruim? – Ela o olhou.  
Sasuke a encarou, na verdade não sabia realmente o porquê de ter dito aquilo.  
- Minha noiva, foi à namorada do meu melhor amigo. – Ele torceu para ela não se lembrar daquilo. – Ela o largou para ficar comigo.  
- Hm…  
- Mas agora, não sei se ela realmente quer ficar comigo, eles ficaram juntos durante a minha ultima viajem. – Sasuke olhou para a taça. – Que por acaso cheguei hoje.  
- Você não confia nela e nem no seu amigo? – Tenten estava pensativa.  
- Na verdade, confio nele. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Ele ama outra pessoa.  
- Mas não confia nela?  
- Não. – Sasuke a olhou. – Não sei dizer.  
- Ainda quer casar? – Tenten tomou o resto do conteúdo de sua taça.  
- É uma pergunta que eu procuro a resposta. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.  
Continuaram em silencio, na verdade apenas não queriam mais falar. Pensar talvez fosse a melhor solução para tudo. Pensar e beber, pois no caso deles uma taça era seguida por outra não importava o conteúdo, apenas bebiam sem se importar com nada.  
- Vamos lá pra fora? – Sasuke sugeriu se levantando.  
- Vamos. – Tenten lhe estendeu a mão, se sentia tonta.  
Andaram até o chafariz que ficava na frente da casa.  
- Não acredito que o Lee me deu um bolo. – Tenten balbuciou, jogou a cabeça para traz.  
- O que ele alegou para se atrasar? – Sasuke se sentou.  
- Disse que tinha que cuidar da mãe. – Tenten se sentou ao lado dele. – Espero que ela não tenha piorado.  
Sasuke soltou uma risada.  
- A mãe do Lee morreu quando ele era pequeno. – Sasuke a olhou. – Não sabia?  
- Não. – Tenten olhou indignada para o moreno. – Ele não me disse isso.  
Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, se levantou. Tenten sentiu as lágrimas novamente lhe virem.  
- Então onde ele está? – Tenten reprimiu o choro.  
- Provavelmente com alguma prostituta. – Sasuke a olhou.  
Tenten sentiu a respiração lhe escapar, olhou para Sasuke.  
- Não chore. – Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. – Não faça isso.  
- Mas…  
- Uma única lágrima, apenas isso. – Sasuke a olhou. – Solte apenas uma única lágrima por ele.  
Tenten fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e apenas uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, Sasuke a secou com o dedo.  
- Pronto. – Ele a olhou.  
Tenten abriu os olhos e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Sasuke ficou bastante surpreso ao sentir os lábios da Mitsashi nos seus, mas logo foi cedendo._

**/FLASHBACK**

- Bem, foi ai que você e a Sakura apareceram. – Sasuke tomou um gole de café.  
- Você falou isso pra ela? – Neji o olhou.  
- Bem… - Sasuke encolheu os ombros. – É, pensa que te fiz um favor.  
- É como se ela tivesse se lembrado de algo essa manhã. – Neji olhou as pessoas que corriam.

Sayuri estava deitada no sofá, Sakura acariciava seus cabelos escuros.  
- Então ele simplesmente ficou quieto. – Sayuri olhava o teto. – É como se não tivesse importância.  
- Você sabe o que ele sente por você. – Sakura continuou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos.  
- Já não tenho tanta certeza. – Sayuri se contorceu para olhá-la. – E você?  
- Eu?  
- Você e o Sasuke.  
- Digamos que o seu priminho continua o mesmo. – Sakura tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – Bem a noite foi…

**FLASHBACK**

_Ela observou Sasuke se afastar, uma parte sua indo com ele, mas não poderia colocar a culpa inteiramente nele, não quando ela própria havia provocado isso.  
- Pelo visto, não é só a minha noite que está ruim. – A voz de Neji vinha se aproximando.  
Sakura se limitou em olhar para ele.  
- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa, era incrível como a voz forte dele era tão calmante.  
- Me tornei a segunda opção dele. – Sakura desviou o olhar. – E você?  
- Se você me perdoa a palavra, acabei de chamar a Tenten de puta. – Ele parou do lado dela.  
- Excelente. – Sakura o olhou. – É assim que você quer reconquistá-la?  
- Ela me tirou do sério. – Ele tentou se defender. – E você vai fazer o que agora?  
- Ver o amor enjoativo do Naruto e da Hinata. – Ela se voltou e foi andando.  
- Não vai atrás dele? – Ele se pôs a andar ao lado dela.  
- Não. – Ela o olhou. – E você sabe que agora é melhor deixar ele sozinho.  
- Talvez. – Ele deu de ombros.  
Andaram em silencio até o encontro dos outros, se sentaram e permaneceram quietos enquanto os risos, conversas, carinhos, beijos eram trocados ao redor dos dois. Mas a cegueira era tanta que eles nem notavam, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e dores.  
- Vamos sair daqui? – Sakura se curvou para ele, tinham passado muito tempo sem nada fazer ou falar.  
Neji apenas se levantou e a acompanhou. Novamente o silencio entre eles, deram uma volta pelo jardim, até que ele parou.  
- Espera. – Tocou de leve no braço dela.  
Ela apenas se virou para ele. Neji colocou uma das mãos num bolso da calça e puxou um porta jóias de veludo negro.  
- Achei isso aqui enquanto arrumava minhas coisas. – Ele estendeu. – Acho que por direito é seu.  
Sakura pegou hesitante a caixa, dentro uma aliança de prata repousava.  
- Neji. – Ela o olhou.  
- Eu ia te dar isso, no dia que você terminou comigo. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Tem o seu nome gravado, então não tem sentido eu ficar com uma coisa que é sua.  
- Mas…  
- Aceite isso como uma aliança de amizade. – Ele sorriu. – E nada mais que isso.  
- Mesmo?  
- Mesmo.  
Sakura afagou a aliança com a ponta do dedo indicador.  
- Acha que eu devo ir atrás dele? – Perguntou em duvida.  
- Eu estou me perguntando o porquê de você ainda estar aqui. – A voz dele tinha um tom de riso.  
- Me ajuda a procurar ele? – Ela sorriu.  
Neji apenas acenou e foram andando, passaram pela lateral da casa.  
- Ele deve estar lá dentro. – Sakura indicou a casa.  
- Acho que não. – Neji olhava para frente.  
Tenten e Sasuke estavam trocando um beijo tão profundo que mal se sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava.  
- Sasuke. – Sakura conseguiu falar.  
Ele se afastou de Tenten, olhou para os recém chegados.  
- Opa. – Tenten sussurrou apenas para ele. – Acho que você vai ter problemas com a noiva.  
Sasuke a olhou evitou todas as maneiras falar quem era a sua noiva.  
- Sasuke. – O tom da Haruno era perigoso. – Segunda opção né?  
Ele tornou a olhar para ela, apenas conseguiu ver um Neji surpreso pela ação da mulher que lhe beijava com gana e logo saia correndo. Neji continuou parado.  
- Vai atrás… - Nem conseguiu completar as palavras e o Uchiha já ia atrás da Haruno._

**/FLASHBACK**

- Foi por isso que vocês estavam juntos então? – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- É gênio. – Neji murmurou irritado.  
- Por que você ta tão irritado? – Sasuke rolou os olhos para o céu. – Dormiu com ela não foi?  
- E do que isso me adiantou? – Neji rosnou. – Da pra falar logo o que aconteceu quando você conseguiu encontrar ela?

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura estava encostada em um carro, abraçava o próprio corpo enquanto chorava. Sasuke se aproximou devagar.  
- Ei. – Murmurou assim que se aproximou o suficiente.  
Sakura deu as costas para ele.  
- Não faz desse jeito vai. – Sasuke apertou a ponte do nariz.  
- Você está certo, eu não tenho que te cobrar nada. – Ela continuou de costas.  
- Quer ir para casa? – Ele perguntou de olhos fechados. – Eu te levo.  
- Ta. – Ela deu de ombros._

**/FLASHBACK**

- O resto você pode imaginar. – Sasuke bebeu o café.  
- Foram pra cama? – Neji o olhou.  
- A noite inteira. – Sasuke suspirou. – E vocês?

**FLASHBACK**

_Tenten se aproximou do Hyuuga, afundando sua cabeça no pescoço dele.  
- Senti sua falta. – Sussurrou contra a pele dele. – Não me deixa sozinha.  
Neji estremeceu, não entendeu exatamente o que ela queria.  
- Meu amor, fala comigo. – Ela pediu o abraçando com força. – Por que você não lutou por mim?  
- Tenten? – Ele mal ousou acreditar.  
Sentiu que ela sorria, entreabriu os lábios.  
- Você… - Ele começou, mas ela não deixou.  
- Eu amo você. – Sussurrou ainda com os lábios pressionados contra o pescoço dele. – Só preciso saber se você ainda me ama e se ainda vai lutar por nós.  
- Eu… - Ele começou, mas logo parou a abraçando com força. – Também senti a sua falta.  
- Por quê?  
- Você me mandou ficar longe. – Ele sussurrou. – Toda vez que chego perto você me repele.  
- Lee falou coisas horríveis. – Ela aspirou o cheiro dele. – Mas no fundo te afasto por que me sinto diferente perto de você.  
- Diferente?  
- Atraída. – Ela fungou.  
- Bom saber. – Ele soltou uma risada.  
Ela se arrepiou e o puxou mais para si.  
- É tão bom ter você aqui. – Ela beijou de leve o pedaço de pele. – É tão bom ter você perto.  
- Não entendo. – Ele franziu o cenho. – O médico disse que a probabilidade de você recuperar a memória era pequena.  
Ouviu a risada dela.  
- Quer mesmo procurar uma razão agora?  
- Tem algo melhor em mente? – Ele usou um tom malicioso.  
- Tenho. –Ela afastou o rosto para poder olhá-lo. – Dá pra você me explicar o porquê de você estar noivo da Hinata?  
- Bem… - Ele ficou sério. – Meu tio me deu uma procuração para assinar, eu assinei sem ler e acabei passando tudo o que era meu para ele. A única maneira de reaver meu patrimônio é casando com a Hina.  
- Hinata sabe disso? – Ela tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha.  
- Foi ela que me convenceu. – Neji suspirou.  
- Hinata é um anjo. – Ela sorriu. – Acho que você precisa conversar.  
- É. – Neji fechou os olhos. – Vamos lá pra cima?  
- Claro amor. – Ela sussurrou o abraçando.  
Ele a conduziu para dentro da casa e muito disfarçadamente subiu as escadas.  
- Seu tio continua sendo adorável. – Ela murmurou sarcástica.  
- Sempre. – Ele suspirou abrindo a porta do quarto.  
- Gostei do seu cabelo assim. – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos enquanto entrava no aposento.  
Neji grunhiu fechou a porta e a puxou pela mão na direção da poltrona.  
- Que bom que você gostou. – Ele tinha um tom baixo enquanto se sentava e a puxava para o seu colo.  
- Chato. – Ela murmurou, ficou acariciando os cabelos dele. – O que tem acontecido?  
- Deixa ver, perdi tudo pelo que o meu pai lutou pra construir, to acabando com a vida de um amigo e da minha prima, perdi o meu melhor amigo, to acabando com o casamento do meu outro melhor amigo. – Ele parou suspirando. – E to perdendo você.  
- Eu to aqui agora. – Ela falou calma. – E quanto ao resto, eu sei que você consegue resolver.  
- Pelo menos um de nós dois tem certeza. – Ele fechou os olhos.  
- Você só precisa se concentrar. – Ela se aproximou sussurrando na orelha dele. – Apenas precisa pensar.  
-Preciso de você. – Ele devolveu em meio tom.  
- Eu já disse que estou aqui. – Ela afundou a cabeça no pescoço dele. – E precisando de você.  
Neji a procurou com os lábios, até que finalmente a encontrou. Beijou com calma e carinho._

**/FLASHBACK**

- Ficaram juntos? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto jogava o copo vazio na lixeira.  
- É. – Neji olhou para o chão. – Pra variar tive uma noite perfeita com ela pra no dia seguinte dar tudo errado.  
- Ela se lembrou de tudo? – Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.  
- E na manhã seguinte ela apenas esqueceu tudo. – Neji se levantou irritado. – Cara, para de cometer erros antes que seja tarde de mais.  
- Por que ta me dizendo isso? – O Uchiha ficou na defensiva.  
- Por que pelo visto é tarde de mais pra mim. – Neji apenas deu as costas e saiu.

Tenten estava mais calma, permanecia imóvel.  
- Por que você não esta me odiando? – Sussurrou preocupada.  
- Não tenho o porquê te odiar. – Hinata deu de ombros. – Não sou apaixonada por ele.  
- E o casamento?  
- Meu pai quer. – Hinata tentou dar um falso tom indiferente.  
- Isso é loucura.  
- O que não é louco.

Gaara estava em pé, discava alguns números.  
- Vai ter essa noite? – Falou assim que a outra pessoa atendeu. – Ótimo, vou participar.

XxXxXxXx  
Dessa vez demoramos mais do que de costume, mas agora as coisas realmente complicaram. Estamos em finalização de projetos na escola então está tudo muito corrido, então, por favor, não se preocupem agente vai continuar as histórias apenas terá um atraso maior. Bjs, comentários e favoritos muito bem-vindos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. XII

Gaara estava apoiado no carro, a lata de cerveja em uma das mãos, olhava para cima.

- Sacana. – A voz masculina chegou até ele por um lado da rua, virou a cabeça para olhar.

- Fala safado. – Gaara fez um curto aceno com a cabeça. – Emo cretino, Neji.

- Isso é que é carinho. – Sasuke comentou sarcastico. – Odeio a combinação Gaara+carro+cerveja é sempre igual a vai dar merda.

- Também estava com saudades Sasuke. – Gaara murmurou secamente, tornou a levar a lata a boca.

- Pra que chamou agente aqui afinal? – Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quero ir a um lugar. – Gaara continuou utilizando um tom baixo em quanto abria a porta do carro. – Neji vem comigo e o Naruto vai com o Sasuke.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um olhar.

Sakura entrou na sala com uma bacia de pipoca. Hinata estava deitada no chão com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Tenten. Sayuri estava encolhida em cima do sofá abraçando uma almofada.

- Pronto meninas. – Sakura falou se sentando ao lado de Sayuri.

- Saku-chan. – Hinata se contorceu para olhar a rosada. – Pipoca.

Sakura riu estendendo a bacia para a Hyuuga. Sayuri encostou a cabeça no ombro da Haruno, tinha os olhos fechados.

- Ele ao menos disse onde ia? – Sakura perguntou, virou o rosto comprimindo os lábios nos cabelos negros.

- Não. – Ela murmurrou, ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Brigaram? – Tenten se virou para a morena. – Ontem pelo que lembro vocês estavam tão bem.

- E você estava agarrando o meu noivo. – Sakura olhou para a morena.

- E foi bom. – Tenten comentou displicente.

Sakura deu um peteleco na Mitsashi enquanto ria.

- Concordamos em algo. – Disse enquanto lhe atirava a lingua.

Hinata escondeu o rosto corado.

Gaara estacionou o carro em uma rua cheia de pessoas e carros, musica alta e bebidas alcoolicas.

- Você só pode ta de sacanagem. – A voz de Sasuke soou fria.

- Por que? – Gaara virou para ele.

- Você veio pra cá pra se livrar disso e envez de se livrar você se afunda de novo? – Naruto cruzou os braços estava sério.

- Ai é que ta a graça. – Gaara sorriu.

- O que é isso? – Neji olhou ao redor, estava sériamente desconfiado.

- Nunca veio em uma corrida de rua? – Gaara olhou para ele rindo.

- Não.

- A fala sério. – Gaara riu, acenou para um homem que se aproximava.

A pele morena, os olhos tediosos, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo firme. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios cheios.

- Cunhado. - A voz era forte.

- Shika. – Gaara abriu os braços, os dois se abraçaram.

- Sua irmã me mata se descobrir que você apareceu aqui de novo. – Shikamaru ficou sério. – Ela ontem foi bem clara que não quer você correndo mais.

- Temari não tem que saber da minha vida. – Gaara reclamou.

- É mais a Sayuri tem. – Sasuke falou sério.

- Uchiha, Uzumaki. – Shikamaru cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. – Levem esse doido pra casa.

- Com prazer. – Naruto se adianta segurando Gaara pelo ante braço.

- Naruto se você ainda quer utilizar o braço é melhor me soltar. – Gaara olhou friamente o loiro.

- Ótimo. –Sasuke estava sério. – O Naruto precisa do braço e a gente precisa ir.

- Quero correr, se vocês quiserem podem ir. – Gaara andou até o carro.

- Sabaku. – Neji estava encostado no veículo.

- Nem adianta. – Gaara abriu a porta.

Neji se afastou assim que o ruivo se trancou lá dentro.

Gaara colocou a mão no bolço da calça, retirou uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro, a abriu. Repousando tranquilamente lá dentro um solitário envolto em ouro branco.

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara estava em pé, olhava o anel que repousava dentro de um port-jóias. Ouviu a porta bter, fehou a caixa e a guardou entre as roupas da gaveta aberta.

- Gaara. – A voz de Sayuri chegou a ele.

O ruivo se virou para ela, o rosto sério.

- Vai sair? – Ela o olhou desconfiada, ele usva jeans e uma camiseta preta.

- Com os rapazes. – Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Podemos conversar? – Ela se adiantou sentando na beira da cama.

Gaara se encostou na cômoda, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Só quero entender o por que? – Ela fechou as mãos sobre a cama.

- Sayuri. – Ele falou pausadamente. – Eu fiz e não me arrependo, não vou mudar.

Ela o olhou, estava profundamente ferida. Ele se virou abrindo a gaveta.

- Eu venho pegar as minhas coisas amanhã. – Ela falou enquanto se levantava.

- Espera. – Ele pediu, andou até ela com o punho fechado.

Sayuri respirou fundo.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas parece que nunca é a hora certa. – Ele murmurou.

- E o que seria? – Sayuri fechou os olhos, uma lágrima escorreu. – O momento é perfeito.

Gara limpou a lágrima.

- Olha pra mim. – Ele sussurrou.

Ela abriu os olhos, Gaara abriu o porta-jóias.

- Casa comigo?

**/FLASHBACK**

Gaara fechou a caixa, o anel entre os dedos. Alguém batia na lateral do carro, ele não ouvia. Jogou a caixa para o lado, fechou a mão com o anel dentro. Observou um vulto se prostar na frente do carro, estava um tanto afastado. Ele girou a chave, o carro deu sinal de vida, o rugido era ferroz. Ele pisou no acelerador o carro deu um tranco e começou a andar, a pessoa foi andando para traz, ele engatou a macha o carro acelerou, a pessoa parou de andar. Gaara nem parou para pensar, só ouviu o choque, mas também não parou o carro apenas continuou correndo.

**FLASHBACK**

- Eu amo você. – Ela estava com a cabeça enterada em seu pescoço.

- É eu sei. – Ele tinha um ar de riso.

- Convencido. – Ela lhe deu uma bofetada no braço enquanto se afastava.

Gaara a fez voltar, a aconchegando em seu peito.

- Eu amo você.

**/FLASHBACK**

Ele apertou o volante com força, sentiu o anel lhe machucar, enterrou o acelerador no chão do carro. Encostou a cabeça no encosto, o maxilar tencionado, os olhos frios.

**FLASHBACK**

Ela lhe jogou o saco de gelo que ele recolheu colocando imediatamente sobre o rosto, soltando um gemido de satisfação.

- Isso tem que parar Gaara. – Ela se aproximou, tentando limpar o sangue seco dos lábios dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentiu a preocupação na voz dela e o toque suave.

- Desculpa? – Ele falou em tom baixo.

- Só me promete que isso vai acabar. – Ela embrenhou os dedos brancos pelos cabelos vermelhos dele.

- Eu prometo por nós dois. – Ele a olhou com fervor. – Prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

**/FLASHBACK**

Ele fechou os olhos verdes. Sabia que estava se aproximando.

- Eu prometo por nós dois. – Sussurrou.

**FLASHBACK**

Ela estava parada, olhava a aliança. Ele não conseguia ver seus olhos.

- Say. – Ele a chamou.

- Você tem noção de como egoísta você está sendo? – A voz dela era tão baixa.

- Egoísta? – Ele repetiu confuso.

- Você me diz que não vai mudar e quer que eu me case com você? – Ela o olhou, os olhos negros estavam tão insenciveis. – Você quer que eu espere você toda a noite e aceite que você fique se arriscando por um capricho idiota? Que mulheres fiquem se esfregando em você? Que você chegue bêbado?

Gaara ficou instantaneamente sério.

- É isso que você quer? – Sayuri inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Por que não foi essa a vida que eu imaginei para nós dois.

Ele apenas ficou parado observando ela fechar a porta.

**/FLASHBACK**

Ele não abriu os olhos, apenas sentiu o impacto.

Sayuri abriu os olhos, se sentou ereta.

- Que foi Say? – Sakura a olhou.

Hinata pausou o filme e olhou para traz junto com Tenten. Sayuri tinha a mão pousada sobre o coração, os olhos arregalados.

- Ta sentindo algo? – Sakura segurou uma das mãos da amiga. – Nossa Say você esta gelada.

Hinata se levantou rápido, sumiu na cozinha. Tenten se levantou ajudando Sakura a deitar Sayuri.

Tenten se sentiu tonta, Sakura a amparou.

- Hina. – Ela gritou.

Hinata voltou com um copo d'água.

- Tenten. – Ela correu para a amiga, entregou o copo para Sakura.

Tenten apenas colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, antes de disparar para o banheiro com Hinata vindo atrás dela. Sakura forçou Sayuri a tomar um pouco de água.

- O que você está sentindo? – Sakura perguntou enquanto passava a mão pela testa da amiga.

- Um presentimento ruim. – Sayuri balbuciou. – Aconteceu algo com o Gaara.

Sasuke e Shikamaru vieram correndo pela rua, o carro tinha a frente completamente destruida, a lateral tinha a tinta descascada e um belo amassado.

- GAARA. – Sasuke gritou enquanto se aproximava.

O fogo começou a se alastrar por toda a parte, Sasuke e Shikamaru hesitaram por um instante, a janela do carro estava quebrada, Gaara estava desmaiado o fogo já estava lá dentro.

- GAARA. – Sasuke tornou a gritar.

- Temos que tirar ele de lá. – Shikamaru tentou se aproximar, mas o fogo o impediu.

Sasuke nem parou para pensar, apenas se meteu no meio do fogo, Shikamaru no impulso o seguiu com muito esforço retiraram Gaara o arrastando por pelo menos dois metros.

- Gaara. – Sasuke o chamou desesperado.

- Meu deus. – Shikamaru se ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Pra que esse desgraçado foi na direção da parede.

Sasuke viu um brilho na mão frouxa de Gaara, se curvou pegando, era uma aliança.

- Sayuri. – Suspirou.

Tenten estava sentada no chão, os olhos fechados a cabeça encostada na parede. O gosto ruim na boca, Hinata estava em pé a olhando.

- Melhor?

- Sim. – Tenten respirou fundo.

- Você estava bem. – Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É, o enjoo foi de repente. – Tenten se levantou, indo até a pia.

- Certeza que ta bem? – Hinata ajudou a amiga a se lavar.

- Tenho.

- Isso que dá, encher a cara. – Hinata falou severamente.

Tenten soltou um gemido, a seguindo pra fora. Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar na sala, a cena era a seguinte: Sakura em pé segurando o celular, a boca entre aberta, claraente em choque. Sayuri a olhando, sentada no sofá, a paciência que emanava da Uchiha era quase irritante.

- Gente. – A Hyuuga seguava tentne pela cintura. – Que diabos está acontecendo?

Sakura olhou para Sayuri.

- Gaara sofreu um acidente. – Ela tinha um tom baixo. – Os rapazes estão o levando para o hospital.

Sayuri suspirou, se levantou tão devagar, parecia nem notar que todos os olhares da sala estavam direcionados para ela.

- Acho que devemos ir. – O tom era tão normal, parecia uma conversa casual.

- Tem mais. – Sakura olhou para Hinata. – Ele atropelou o…

Sasuke estava parado olhando as duas macas se afastando, olhou para traz era um Shikamaru segurando uma loira aos prantos. Tornou a olhar a porta pela qual as macas haviam sumido. Seus dois melhores amigos estavam agora nas mãos dos médicos.

- Que Kami-sama bos ajude. – Ele murmurou fazendo o sinal da cruz.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap XIII

Sabe 13 é meu numero da sorte, então resolvi ser boazinha :p

XxXxXxXx

Ela ainda tentava decidir a pior parte das ultimas semanas. Não sabia se era o fato do ruivo ter tentado se matar ou dele ter atropelado seu loiro amado ou o seu casamento forçado com Neji ou o casamento de sua irmã com Naruto, sim Minato aceitou a proposta de Hiashi. E ainda tinha a bela suspeita, na ultima semana Tenten andava com bastante sono e enjuava tão fácil que era até de se assustar. Então a dúvida que nesse instante martelava na mente da jovem Hyuuga era: Sua melhor amiga estava ou não grávida do seu primo/noivo?

Hinata esperava pacientemente Tenten voltar do banheiro, a questão martelando em sua cabeça. Tenten voltou secando o rosto.

- Decididamente isso não é mais ressaca. – Hinata suspirou.

- Você acha? – Tenten lhe fuzilou com os olhos.

- Mais um pra lista. – Hinata a olhou calma.

- Lista?

- Você anda dormindo mais do que custume, vômita o tempo todo e agora oscilações de humor. – Hinata se levantou indo até a amiga. – O que você acha que é?

- Verme? – Tenten arriscou sem esperanças.

- Rá. – Hinata riu sem humor. – Pensa nisso pra ser feliz.

Tenten gemeu e foi na direção da cama, Hinata a segurou pelo braço.

- Negativo. – Ela murmurou, puxou a morena na direção da porta. – Você vai fazer o exame de uma vez.

Naruto estava sentado em uma poltrona perto de um leito. Ele e Gaara estavam conversando, o loiro tinha pousado as muletas ao lado da cama.

- Ela passou todos os dias aqui, enquanto você não acordava cara. – Naruto ia falando.

- E agora que to acordado ela nem deu as caras. – Gaara suspirou. – Hn… foi mal pela perna.

- Sem problemas. – O loiro sorriu.

- Cara não sei nem o que te falar. – Gaara desviou os olhos.

- Você tava cego pela dor. – Naruto se curvou, pousou a mão sobre o braço do ruivo.

- É. – Gaara olhou pela janela. – E isso adiantou de tudo né?

- Não, mas você também foi muito estúpido. – Naruto encolheu os ombros.

- Concordo com você. – A voz veio da porta.

Os dois se viraram para olhar, Sayuri estava lá parada no portal.

- Acho que essa é a minha deixa pra cair fora. – Naruto se esticou para pegar a muleta. – Se comportem.

O loiro se apoiou nas muletas e içou o corpo, foi até Sayuri lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de sussurrar:

- Vai com calma com ele.

Neji estava de costas para a porta do seu quarto, o papel que segurava em suas mãos tremia violentamente. Os olhos claros estavam apertados e perigosos, a boca em uma linha fina e crispada, uma veia saltava perigosamente perto do colarinho da blusa branca. Uma única gota caiu sobre o papel, ele o dobrou sem conseguir controlar seus dedos, deslizou o papel para o bolso traseiro da calça.

Sasuke estava encostado na grade da varanda do apartamento.

- Pensando em que? – A voz de Sakura veio das portas abertas.

- Na minha viagem. – Sasuke se virou para olhá-la.

- Foi boa? – Ela se aproximou dele.

- Hn… - Sasuke a olhou, pensativo por alguns instantes. – É, foi.

- Conheceu a cidade? – Ela insistiu.

- Sim. – Ele suspirou, se mexeu um pouco desconfortavel. – Preciso te confessar uma coisa.

- Seria? – Sakura inclinou a cabeça.

- Eu estive com uma mulher enquanto estava lá. – Sasuke a olhou.

Sakura permaneceu em silencio, a cabeça inclinada como uma criança curiosa. Sasuke continuou a fita-la tentando ver quais eram as emoções que os olhos verdes expressavam, mas não consiguiu nada.

- É justo, não acha? – Ela sorriu.

- Não está irritada? – O Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não tenho o direito. – Sakura encolheu os ombros. – Quando você viajou estavamos solteiros.

Sasuke olhou para o chão, suspirou.

- Ela é a sua primeira opção? – Sakura agora olhava para cima.

- Pra ser sincero? – Sasuke levantou a cabeça. – A minha primeira opção, sou eu mesmo.

- É uma ótima escolha. – Sakura o olhou sorrindo. – Faz bem se amar.

Gaara a olhava em silencio, Sayuri agora ocupava o lugar que Naruto havia deixado vago, desde que entrara não tinha falado uma unica palavra. Gaara resolveu quebrar o silencio tenso.

- Eu to esperando o esporro.

Sayuri o encarou, abaixou a cabeça para as próprias mãos logo em seguida.

- E eu estou pesando as minhas palavras. – O tom era baixo.

Gaara olhou para o lençol que o cobria.

- Você tem noção de como todo mundo fico? – Ela ainda falava em tom baixo.

- Tenho. – Gaara a olhou.

- Você tem noção de como egoista você foi? – Ela o olhou.

- Eu sei disso. – Gaara também levantou os olhos. – Eu não pensei.

- Parece que você nunca pensa, Gaara. – Ela disparou. – Deus, por que você sempre tem que ser tão inconsequente?

- Não sei. – Ele bufou.

- Você atropelou um dos seus melhores amigos e nem ao menos parou. – Ela se curvou, pegando um bocado de lençol perto da mão dele e o apertando com força.

- Eu não estava pensando. – Gaara sussurrou. – Eu apenas queria parar com a dor.

- E o melhor jeito foi causar mais dor em quem ama você? – Sayuri o olhou incrédula. – Foi deixar a sua irmã arrazada? Foi deixar os teus amigos desesperados? Foi tentar me punir?

Gaara a olhou, notou que os olhos dela estavam marejados.

- Por que se foi tudo isso, eu vou te contar um segredo. – Ela respirou com força. – Você conseguiu isso, mas sinceramente? Isso tudo é passageiro, uma hora todo mundo ia te esquecer e você só ia virar uma lembrança de alguém tão inconsequente que cometeu a burrise e covardia de se matar, em vez de enfrentar as suas consequencias como homem.

Gaara se recostou nos travesseiros.

- Gaara. – Ela falou se levantando. – Eu quero me casar com você, mas eu também quero um homem do meu lado, não uma criança que quando tudo vai mal resolve fazer pirraça e se jogar a 100km/h num muro de concreto.

Ela saiu sem dar tempo dele responder, Gaara apenas fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo desmontar.

Lee estava sentado em um banco, as mãos sustentavam a cabeça, os olhos negros apertados com força. Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo Tenten estava tão estranha. Ultimamente passava praticamente todo o dia na cama, e quando não estava na cama estava fazendo uma visita ao banheiro, ela já havia lhe dito várias vezes que seu corpo estava diferente e para ser sincero, ele estava observando essas mudanças, afinal ele era homem e como não iria olhar para os seios da própria namorada? Enfim, eles estavam maiores.

Chega! Ele se levantou, precisava andar, precisava esquecer o assunto momentaneamente. Estava no shopping, iria dar uma olhada nas lojas. Subiu para o segundo andar, mas por incrivel que pareça estava olhando para o chão concentrado em seus próprios passos, quando ergueu a cabeça estacou na frente de uma das lojas.

Era uma loja para bebês. Com roupas nas vitrines e pequenos sapatos, alguns brinquedos e mobiles pendurados, alguns de estrelas, outros de borboletas. Lee se aproximou parando na vitrine, seu olhar em um pequeno macacão branco, claramente para recém-nascido. Mordeu o lábio, será?

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Uma atendente se aproximou sorrindo.

- Hn… - Ele a olhou, completou incerto. – Não sei ao certo.

- Deixa advinhar, primeiro filho? – A mulher sorriu amavel.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. – Lee tornou a olhar para o macacão.

- Sua esposa já fez o exame? – Era bondosa, percebeu que ele estava confuso.

- Namorada, pra dizer a verdade. – Lee tentou um meio sorriso. – E eu não sei, ainda não conversamos sobre isso.

- Hn… - A mulher se postou ao lado dele. – Talvez ela já saiba, mas está com medo da sua reação.

- Talvez. – Lee concordou, seu olhar vagou até um par pequenos sapatinhos de croche vermelho, eram tão simples. – Hn… posso ver aquele par de sapatinhos.

- Claro. – A mulher sorriu. – Dizem que um recém-nascido tem que sair da maternidade usando vermelho, traz saúde.

Lee sorriu, mas tinha algo que lhe incomodava.

Hinata estava sentada no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede do corredor, Tenten estava trancada no banheiro a quase 10 minutos, a Hyuuga tinha comprado três exames de grávidez para não ter erro, e no dia seguinte já estava marcado o teste de sangue.

A porta se abriu e dela saiu uma Tenten pálida.

- Qual foi o resultado? – Hinata fechou os olhos.

- Positivo nos três. – Tenten se sentou de frente para ela no chão. – Como vou falar isso pra ele?

- Ele? – Hinata abriu os olhos.

- Lee. – Tenten respirava com força.

- E você acha que é do Lee? – Hinata estava cética.

- Neji? – Tenten arfou.

- Tem a possibilidade né? – Hinata deu de ombros.

- Não, decididamente é do Lee. – Tenten se levantou.

Neji entrou no quarto de Gaara, o ruivo olhava pela janela parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Gaara. – O moreno o chamou assim que se sentou.

O ruivo se virou para ele, a expressão vazia.

- Atrapalho? – Neji se curvou para ele.

- Não. – Gaara suspirou. – Apenas pensando na merda que eu fiz.

- Ela não te perdoa?

- Ela deveria me perdoar?

Neji olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas sobre as pernas.

- Eu sei que não é a hora, mas eu achei algo. – Ele falou em voz baixa.

- Pode impedir teu casamento? – Gaara inclinou a cabeça curioso.

Neji pegou o papel com dedos trêmulos, entregou para Gaara. O ruivo recebeu o papel já amarelado e o desdobrou, a medida que ia lendo seu semblante ia ficando sério.

- Ele é louco. – Sussurrou.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Ninguém pode saber disso, em hipótese nenhuma. – Gaara era firme.

Naruto ouvia pela décima vez a sua chamada cair na caixa postal, resolveu deixar um recado de uma vez.

- Hina, me liga de volta, por favor, você não vai poder fugir de mim para sempre.

Lee olhava para aquele minusculo sapato que mal cabia na palma de sua mão, sabia que se ela realmente estivesse grávida, ela iria achar que o filho era seu, mas não era, era de Neji. Sabia que ter um filho com Tenten seria maravilhoso, mas não podia impedir a felicidade do amigo quando descobrisse da grávidez. Ou ele estária apenas escapando da responsabilidade? Afinal ele tinha afastado os dois, havia mentido, enganado, omitido, traido. Se ele apenas queria a felicidade dela, por que só percebera isso agora que tinha a duvida que ela estava grávida?

- Idiota. – Murmurou dando um tapa na testa.

Se levantou, guardou o sapatinho e se pôs a andar na direção do apartamento dela.

Neji entrou pelo hall da casa, ouviu mussica vindo da sala de estar, se dirigiu para lá. Hinata estava sentada no sofá, fitava o tempo.

- Pensando em um certo loiro? – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Hn…? – Ela o olhou meio aérea.

- Pensando no Naruto? – Ele tornou a perguntar, um tanto preocupado com a prima.

- Também. – Hinata suspirou, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do primo.

- E o que mais está te incomodando? – Neji afagou os cabelos azulados.

- Nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar. – Hinata mentiu. – Você já tem muito com o que ocupar a sua cabeça agora.

- Sei. – Neji foi sarcástico. – Falo com ele ou ainda está ignorando.

- A segunda. – Hinata suspirou. – Não sei se quero falar com ele.

- A culpa não foi exatamente dele. – Neji encolheu os ombros.

Lee abiu a porta do quarto, Tenten estava sentada sobre a cama abraçando as pernas.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou em um tom baixo e indeciso.

Tenten se sobressaltou, olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Sim. – Se levantou, entendendo os braços para ele.

- Hm… - Lee hesitou antes de lhe segurar uma das mãos. – Precisamos conversar.

- É precisamos. – Ela estava radiante.

Lee se sentou, fazendo Tenten se sentar ao seu lado, soltou a mão dela.

- Parece nervoso. – Ela lhe acariciou os cabelos.

- É. Um pouco. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Posso falar primeiro? – Tenten pulou na cama ficando de joelhos.

Lee apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos ter um bebê. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Lee ficou quieto, Tenten sorriu abertamente, mas logo seu sorriso foi desaparecendo e uma expressão triste tomou lugar.

- Não gostou? – Ela perguntou receosa.

Lee a olhou sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela.

- A noticia é maravilhosa. – Ele sussurrou amoroso.

Tenten sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- O que você tinha pra me falar? – Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

- Eu vou me odiar por isso. – Lee suspirou se levantou ficando de frente para a mulher confusa. – Eu não sou nada do que você pensa.

- Que?

- Eu já te traí, várias vezes, eu já menti, várias vezes, eu te enganei. – Lee evitava olhar Tenten nos olhos, preferindo a parede. – Você nunca me amou, na verdade você ama o Neji.

Tenten o olhava atônita, levantou-se devagar.

- Você nunca passou uma noite comigo, o Neji nunca te usou ele te ama de verdade, nós dois não estamos noivos. Essa criança não é minha e sim do Neji.

Tenten respirou fundo algumas vezes, até que grunhiu:

- Eu estou grávida do noivo da minha melhor amiga? – Os olhos rasos d'água ficaram furiosos.

Lee apenas sentiu o rosto arder e a seqüência de socos em seu peito.

- Some daqui. – Ela dizia entre soluços. – Some daqui.

Lee saiu do apartamento, pegou o celular.

Neji pegou o celular que vibrava, arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu quem chamava.

- O que você quer? – O tom de raiva.

Hinata se levantou olhando para ele.

- O que você fez para ela? – Neji rosnou.

Imediatamente a Hyuuga entendeu com quem ele falava, se levantou indo até a sua bolça.

- Ta, eu aviso. – Ele quase quebrou o celular tentando desligar.

- Toma. – Hinata lhe estendeu algumas chaves.

- Hã? – Ele a olhou. – O Lee pediu pra você ir ver a Tenten.

- E eu to falando que é melhor você ir. – A Hyuuga enfiou as chaves na mão do primo.

Sasuke andava distraido pelas ruas, uma das mãos no bolso revirando a aliança entre os dedos.

- O que eu tenho que fazer. – Ele murmurava.

Passo uma das mãos pelos cabelos, os deixando mais arrepiados do que já eram.

- Ela me pareceu tão calma. – Sasuke parou, olhava o chão. – Na noite da festa ela estava nervosa, o que raios aconteceu?

- Tenten? – Neji sussurrou da porta.

A morena se virou lentamente, os olhos vermelhos, o rosto amassado. Neji reprimiu o impulso de aninha - lá em seus braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Hyuuga? – A voz era chorosa, mas ameaçadora.

Neji engoliu em seco, olhou para o chão.

- Desculpe-me, Hinata me deu a chave e disse que seria bom se eu viesse. – Neji levantou o rosto, a expressão era um misto de preocupação, desconcerto e mágoa. – Acho melhor eu ir embora, peço pra Hinata vir.

- Espera Hyuuga.

Neji parou a meio caminho da sala, se virou para ela que já estava de pé.

- Posso te pedir duas coisas? – Ela parecia determinada.

- Claro. – Neji voltou meio passo para mais perto dela.

- Primeiro eu quero que você me leve no lugar, mas especial… - Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, mas ele entendeu. – E me diga o que aconteceu lá.

- Posso fazer isso, e a segunda coisa? – Neji se manteve impassível.

- Te peço depois. – Ela evitou o olhar.

- Ta ok, você quer ir agora?

- Me deixa apenas tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Tenten fechou a porta.

Neji foi até a sala e ficou tentando se decidir no que contar para ela. Tenten saiu depois de um tempo, estava séria.

- Vamos quanto antes começar e eu entender, antes termina.

Neji apenas acenou e se levantou Tenten avançou abrindo a porta e a fechando assim que ele saiu. Já na rua Neji abriu a porta do carro para ela que entrou sem falar nada, Neji se entrou no carro, ligando o mesmo.

- Quer saber pra onde vamos? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Tenten era seca.

Neji a olhou enquanto acelerava o carro, tentou manter a atenção na estrada, se lembrando que da ultima vez em que ela esteve naquele carro com ele, as mãos de ambos estavam entrelaçadas e ela estava prestes a permanecer em seus braços, antes aquela noite nunca tivesse terminado.

- Chegamos. – A voz dele saiu seca.

Tenten olhou pela janela, uma mansão totalmente se erguia na frente deles. Ela olhou para o lado, mas Neji já não estava mais no carro. Tenten saiu do carro, ele já estava na porta.

- De quem é a casa? – Ela perguntou parando na varanda.

- Minha. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Bonita.

- Hn…

Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem para Tenten entrar.

- Então? – Ela se virou olhando para ele.

- Começamos com o pôr-do-sol. – Neji murmurou e foi na direção de um corredor.

Tenten o seguiu, passaram pela cozinha e pararam numa varanda. O sol estava quase se pondo, ele encostou-se no balaustre e ela fez o mesmo.

- O que fizemos? – Ela o olhou, o perfil dele estava sério.

- Nos beijamos. – Ele murmurou seco.

Tenten voltou a fitar o pôr-do-sol, ficaram quietos até que o ultimo raio alaranjado tocou a água.

- Com fome? – Ele perguntou distante.

- Um pouco. – Ela o olhou estava confusa. – Por quê?

- Por que eu cozinhei pra você aquela noite, você não pediu para fazer tudo como naquela noite. – Os dois se entreolharam, Tenten apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Neji voltou para o interior da casa e Tenten o seguiu.

- Sobre o que conversamos? – Ela estava curiosa, se sentou sobre a bancada enquanto ele retirava as panelas de um armário.

- Sobre as coisas que eu gosto de fazer. – Ele respondeu ainda de costas, estava seco.

Ficaram em silencio, Neji começou a trabalhar no jantar.

- Então o que você faz? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

Ele parou, apoiando a faca sobre a tábua.

- Arquitetura, filosofia, história, literatura, fotografia, cozinha, basquete e desenho. – Recitou monótono.

Tenten riu, ficou observando ele terminar de preparar a refeição.

- Hn… me espera aqui. – Ele pediu saindo da cozinha, com pratos e talheres.

Tenten observou ele sair, uma sensação estranha se formava em seu peito. Passou os minutos que ele ficou do lado de fora encarando os próprios pés, o Hyuuga entrou novamente foi até um dos armários e pegou uma balde, andou até a geladeira e o encheu de gelo.

- Fazendo? – Ela saltou da bancada.

- O que você acha de um bom vinho? – Neji andou até uma estante repleta de garrafas.

- Bom muito bom. – Ela sorriu e ele notou.

Neji colocou a garrafa dentro da balde, Tenten sorriu.

- Vamos. – Ele indicou a porta.

Ela apenas o acompanhou, ele pousou a balde e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

- Só um minuto. – Ele sussurrou.

Entrou novamente e quando voltou trazia duas taças pousou as duas sobre a mesa e tornou a entrar, trazendo dessa vez os pratos.

- Hn… parece bom. – Ela comentou.

Neji suavizou as linhas envolta da boca, abriu a garrafa de vinho, pegou a taça dela e serviu um pouco, pegou a própria e também serviu.

- Por favor. – Ele sussurrou se sentando.

Comeram em silencio, Neji observava mais do que comia.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou assim que pousou os talheres.

- Nada. – Neji abanou com a cabeça. – Parece mais bem humorada.

- Hm… - Ela sorriu – me sinto bem aqui.

- Hm… - Neji a olhou mais seriamente.

- Então o que fizemos depois do jantar? – Tenten passou um dos dedos pela borda da taça.

Neji sorriu e se levantou sem dizer nada, Tenten o acompanhou com os olhos. Ele entrou em casa e se passou apenas uns dois minutos até ele sair de novo com uma batida baixa e deliciosa vindo com ele.

- Nós dançamos. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Tenten prontamente a aceitou, ele a levantou. Andaram até a metade da varanda quando Neji lhe puxou de volta para si e a abraçou pela cintura, Tenten entrelaçou os braços atrás do pescoço dele, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- Então. – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu te pedi em namoro. – Ele usava um meio tom. – E você me disse que tinha namorado.

- Te disse que era o Lee? – Ela soltou um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Não, apenas quando eu parei o carro na frente da sua casa. – Ele parou a dança, olhava por cima da cabeça dela, os olhos eram vazios.

Ela levantou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, lhe atraindo a atenção. Estavam tão perto, a respiração de ambos acariciando os rostos. Neji deu um sorriso, triste, porém sincero.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele sussurrou, afagou o rosto dela com o polegar. – Eu sei o que você vai me pedir, e eu vou fazer.

- É muito egoísmo da minha parte. – Ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Não. – Ele pareceu atormentado por meio segundo. – Não é culpa sua, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

- No dia do acidente. – Ela apenas falou essa frase.

- A noite anterior foi a nossa primeira noite. – Ele apenas olhou para o chão, soltando a respiração.

Ela ficou quieta, sentindo os braços que ele mantinha em sua cintura se afrouxarem pouco a pouco, até que eles finalmente a soltaram. Ela permaneceu com os braços, envolta dele.

- É egoísmo de mais. – Ela sussurrou, atraindo a atenção dele.

Neji ficou quieto, não entendeu o porquê ela havia dito aquilo.

- Posso te pedir mais uma coisa? – Ela tinha os olhos brilhando, os lábios temeram de leve.

Neji parou por alguns segundos até entender o que ela queria, seu rosto se tornou uma mascara fria e impassível.

- Te doeria de mais? – Ela sussurrou, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo lábio inferior dele.

- Mais do que você pode entender. – Ele sussurrou.

Tenten o soltou, sorriu os olhos começaram a lagrimejar.

- Então eu não peço, não posso fazer você sofrer mais do que já está. – Ela deu um passo para traz.

Neji agiu por impulso, segurou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a de volta.

- Eu realmente odeio ver você se afastar. – Ele sussurrou a abraçando com força. – Me pede, por favor, me peça.

- Me beije, por favor, me beije pela ultima vez Hyuuga Neji. – Tenten mantinha os olhos fechados.

Neji juntou brevemente seus lábios à testa dela, deslizou pelo nariz exercendo uma leve pressão na ponta do mesmo, arrastou os lábios até os olhos, beijando as pálpebras e secando as lágrimas que insistiam em sair pelos olhos, desceu até a mandíbula retornou até o queixo e por fim fez uma leve pressão embaixo dos lábios. Afastou-se brevemente, a respiração de ambos era ofegante, ela abriu os olhos, os lábios entreabertos.

- No nosso primeiro beijo, fiz algo parecido. – Ele traçou o rosto dela apenas com a ponta dos dedos. – Deveria fazer isso com o ultimo?

Tenten apenas sorriu, Neji se curvou e selou os lábios. O beijo era faminto, a junção perfeita de dois corpos, de duas almas. Neji tentava ao máximo aproveitar o beijo, Tenten sentia seu corpo reagir ao dele. O calor que irradiava e ao mesmo tempo o frio que também se fazia presente. Com uma das mãos na nuca o puxou para mais perto, Neji apenas a abraçou com mais força exterminando qualquer espaço que houvesse entre eles.

O celular de Neji começou a vibrar, fazendo com que ele solta-se um gemido de insatisfação, se afastou relutande de Tenten.

- Sasuke? – Murmurrou.

- Atende. – Tenten sussurrou, se aproximou descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Neji fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, o que causou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Tenten.

- Fala Sasuke. – Neji usou um tom frio. – É ta. – Rolou os olhos. – Fala de uma vez. – Sentiu que ela estava provando o gosto de sua pele. – Hn… - não pode reprimir o arrepio. – Por que você não pede ela de novo de uma vez, eu acho que ela ta reagindo de uma forma até melhor. Agora para de palhaçada e pede ela de novo. Tchau.

- Sutil. – Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Ele ta enrolando numa coisa que já deveria ter feito. – Ele respondeu em meia voz.

- Como nós dois? – Ela tinha os lábios realmente colados na depressão abaixo da orelha dele, a lingua saiu timidamente para provar o sabor da pele.

- Hn… - Neji mordeu o lábio inferior. – Te levar para casa?

- Ou, me levar lá pra cima. – Ela lhe mordiscou a pele.

- O que você quiser. – Neji respondeu sorrindo, a pegou no colo.

Já era manhã, Neji estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima a cama, uma caneca de café nas mãos. Observava Tenten dormir tranquilamente.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir se tem alguém me observando? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, abriu vagarosamente os olhos castanhos.

- Hn… desculpe. – Neji pousou a caneca o chão e andou até ela.

A morena deitou de barriga pra cima, e abriu um pequeno espaço na cama para ele se sentar. Assim que ele tomou o lugar ela desceu um pouco podendo apoiar a cabeça em uma das coxas desnudas dele.

Neji se ocupou em ficar acariciando os cabelos dela, Tenten fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque suave no seu couro cabeludo.

- O mundo pelos seus pensamentos. – A voz rouca dele lhe chamou de volta do seu pré-sono.

- Hn… em nada na verdade. – Ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. – O mundo pelos seus.

- Em que hora que tudo vai desandar. – Ele parou os dedos sobre a tez da testa.

Tenten abriu os olhos, o interrogando.

- Parece que sempre que nós dois temos uma noite assim, perfeita. – Ele parou, olhou pela janela aberta. – Algo acontece na manhã seguinte e estraga tudo.

Tenten se levantou, segurando o lençol na frente do corpo, girou se ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – Ela olhava firmamente para o peito dele.

- Sobre? – Ele inclinou a cabeça.

- Eu descobri o por que deu ter me apaixonado por você. – Ela deu um meio sorriso pesaroso. – Você é a perfeição, é o principe encantado que todas as garotas esperam encontrar. Você é correto, romantico, lindo, bem educado, integro… é a ideliazação de um sonho, tenho a impressão que você saiu de algum livro de romance.

Neji abaixou a cabeça, um meio sorriso triste nos lábios – Mas?

- Você transmite segurança, eu acho que se eu ficar com você, eu nunca vou ter que tomar as minhas próprias decições por que você vai decidir o que é mais certo, o que é mais seguro. – Ela começou a sentir as lágrimas pinicarem os olhos. – E com o Lee, eu vou me sentir protegida, mas também vou saber que ele vai errar, eu vou errar e no final agente vai aprender.

Neji levantou o rosto, a máscara fria mais uma vez imposta, o maxilar tensionado reprimindo a torrente de lágrimas que ele queria derramar.

- Você vai ser sempre o que os outros acham que você é. – Uma lágrima escapou. – Me desculpa, mas eu escolho ele.

Neji fechou os olhos, engoliu a saliva que estava na boca, limpou a garganta e sua voz saiu um pouco morta.

- Você tem que se manter firme na sua decição. – Ele parou, umedeceu os lábios e proseguiu. – Antes de te levar, eu apenas quero falar algumas coisas. A primeira vez em que eu vi você, já era tarde da noite e você estava no parque com um bêbado te assediando, eu fiquei com medo que você me desse uma porrada achando que era mais um querendo te passar a mão, mas eu te tirei de lá e te levei pra casa. No dia seguinte descobri que você era a melhor amiga da Hinata e ficamos juntos aquela noite. E eu já estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. Quando você me contou do Lee, eu senti como se algo fosse arrancado dentro de mim, então você disse que me amava e pareceu que o que me foi tirado, havia retornado. E ai você me esqueceu, e Deus como eu fiquei perdido e inútil. Então agora, sabendo de toda a verdade você tomou a sua decição e eu não quero isso, não quero que você a tome. Mas se eu realmente te amo, eu tenho que aceitar e deixar você seguir em frente.

Quando ele finalmente terminou, ele simplesmente não conseguia reprimir as lágrimas. Ele se levantou, se curvou pegando os jeans, e foi até a porta.

- Toma um banho, depois desce pra tomar café. – Ele ia saindo quando parou e voltou. – Eu te levo até ele.

XxXxXx

Finalmente um capitulo de tamanho consideravel, com cenas longas e bem trabalhadas. Finalmente a Tenten sabe de tudo e ela escolhe o Lee. Eu sei, muitos de vocês podem não ter entendido as razões que eu coloquei e tbm tem aqueles que entenderam e mesmo assim estão querendo me matar. Galera, é o seguinte a perfeição é um porre, depois de um tempo é tedioso e sinceramente? Ninguém é perfeito, mas o nosso querido Hyuuga esconde isso muito bem. É óbvio que esse não é o final da história, na verdade eu nem sei quantos caps ela vai ter, só sei que ainda tem água pra passar debaixo dessa ponte. Pode falar, eu quase matei vocês com o acidente. Coisa feia a vida do Neji já ta uma maravilha pra que eu iria fazer ele sofrer um acidente? Tsc coisa feia. Seguinte, esse cap saiu rápido, por que metade dele já estava escrito a quase 5 meses :p então o próximo vai demorar. Feliz natal atrasado e um excelente ano novo para todos vocês. Bjs e abraços.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap XIV

Ela ficou em silencio o caminho todo, até que ele finalmente estacionou na frente da casa de Lee.

- Pronto. – Ele murmurou.

- Sabe, um dia você vai conhecer uma mulher que realmente te mereça. – Ela falou sem graça, evitando olhar para ele.

-É. – Ele a olhou. – Só tenho que tomar cuidado pro meu melhor amigo não se apaixonar por ela ou que ela não seja a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Tenten abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Desculpa?

- É, eu vou fazer o que todo mundo espera. – Ele tinha um tom de brincadeira. – Ta perdoada.

- Ui… - Ela lhe atirou a lingua. – Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz.

- É. – Ele sorriu de canto, pena que o sorriso não chegou aos olhos. – Também espero que você seja.

Tenten se inclinou colocando um leve beijo na bochecha dele.

- Tchau. – Ela sussurrou saindo do carro.

Gaara estava sendo amparado por Sasuke e Naruto para poder entrar no carro do Uchiha.

- Seguinte. – O ruivo resmungou mal humorado. – Qual foi o bonito que passo a mão na minha bunda?

- Naruto.

- Sasuke.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Ah que maravilha eu to sendo molestado por dois marmanjos barbados que decidiram pegar um ruivo gostoso? – Gaara suspirou.

A resposta foi Sasuke batendo com força a porta do carro.

- Isso que é amor com a minha pessoa. – O Sabaku resmungou enquanto os outros dois entravam ocupando os bancos da frente.

- Você ta afim de ir pra casa pulando que nem saci? – Sasuke o olhou friamente pelo retrovisor.

- Isso é falta hein. – Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Naruto, parou de agradar o emo cretino?

- Gaara. – Os dois rosnaram.

- Ta parei. – Gaara suspirou. – Enfim eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Ele fala e ainda quer ajuda. – Naruto rolou os olhos.

- Mas já ta revirando os olhos? – Gaara sorriu. – Sasuke você ta ágil hein?

- Vai a merda Sabaku. – Sasuke sibilou.

- Teu problema se chama Haruno Sakura e o teu Naruto Hyuuga Hinata. – Gaara cutucou cada um na cabeça. – E o meu Uchiha Sayuri.

- Ela acabo com você né? – Naruto se contorceu pra olhar o ruivo.

- É. – Gaara se mexeu desconfortavel. – EI.

- Que é? – Os dois perguntaram.

- Naruto não podia ter passado a mão em mim. – Gaara fuzilou Sasuke. – Ele ta de muleta.

Os dois gargalharam.

- Eu sabia Uchiha que você não podia resistir ao ruivinho delicia aqui. – Gaara bateu no próprio peito e logo fez uma careta de dor.

- Da pra você falar logo o que você quer. – Sasuke ainda ria.

- Por que nós três não fazemos um piquenique essa noite. – Gaara falou com um sorriso.

- Que? – Naruto olhou para Sasuke.

- Um piquenique o surdo.

- Hn… Gaara não sei você, mas eu não to afim de um encontro com você e o Naruto. – Sasuke meneou com a cabeça.

- Isso passa a mão em mim e agora não quer compromisso né? – O ruivo fungou.

- A pancada foi mais forte que eu imaginei. – Naruto riu.

- Deixem de ser tapados, eu to falando pra gente armar um piquenique e levar as garotas. – Gaara deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ai. – O loiro coçou o pescoço.

- Então a tua idéia é preparar um piquenique no parque essa noite e levar as garotas? – Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- E ainda aproveitamos para pedir perdão, por qualquer coisa que elas queiram. – O ruivo tinha um sorriso conspirador nos lábios.

- Você sabe exatamente do por que você tem que pedir perdão. – Sasuke falou severamente.

- É, eu sei. – Gaara começou a assoviar olhando pela janela.

- Filha da mãe, cara de pau. – Naruto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Sabe, você não precisa me elogiar. – Gaara lhe deu outro tapa.

Neji andava pelo jardim, Hinata estava sentada na escadaria de entrada uma caneca de café entre as mãos.

- Hey. – Ela sorriu.

Ele se sentou um degrau abaixo da garota, um pequeno gemido lhe escapou.

- Que foi? – Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o mirou interessada. – Noite boa?

- Ótima, a manhã que ta sendo péssima. – Ele olhou para os degraus abaixo dele. – Mas não posso dizer que não procurei por isso.

- O que aconteceu. – Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Passamos a noite juntos e essa manhã ela escolheu ele. – Neji ergueu a cabeça para prima. – Aparentemente eu sou perfeito de mais.

- O que? – Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ela escolheu o Lee?

- É. – Ele jogou a cabeça para traz. – Ele e eu só posso aceitar.

- Neji. – Exclamou exasperada.

- Hinata, é a escolha dela. – Ele olhou para prima, a frieza havia retornado aos olhos perolados. – Não posso forçar uma coisa que ela não quer.

- Então você simplesmente desiste?

- Eu quero a felicidade dela. – Ele se levantou. – E se isso significa desistir, então sim eu desisto.

- Você ta sendo fraco. – Hinata também se levantou.

- E você ta sendo o que? – Ele a olhou nos olhos. – Fugindo dele. Pelo menos ele não escolheu a Hanabi, então por que raios você ta fugindo dele?

Hinata engoliu em seco.

- Faça um favor a si mesma… - ele continuou firme e frio. – Vá viver a sua vida, antes que ela passe.

Hiashi se aproximou dos dois.

- Ah que bom, achei os dois juntos. – Ele sorriu. – Marquei a data do casamento e já enviei os convites.

- Como? – Neji balbuciou.

- Eu sei. – Hiashi, sorriu mais abertamente. – Já mandei o alfaiate preparar o seu novo smoking, uma designer muito conceituada esta fazendo o seu vestido, o bufê já esta contratado e a recepção vai ser aqui mesmo.

- Pai… - Hinata começou a protestar.

- Eu sei. – Hiashi sorriu de novo para a filha. – Não precisa agradecer meu anjo.

Ele afagou o rosto da filha com o polegar, um lampejo passou nos olhos.

- Mal posso esperar para entregar você no altar. – De repente lágrimas começaram a querer sair dos glóbulos oculares.

Deu um leve beijo na testa da filha, se virou para Neji.

- Meu caro, acho bom você cuidar bem da minha pequena. – Deu um soquinho amigavel no ombro do sobrinho. – Vai se tornar meu filho.

Assim como veio Hiashi se foi. Neji trocou um olhar de espanto e incredulidade com Hinata.

- Ele ta ficando louco. – O moreno murmurou antes de passar pela prima.

- Eai. – Sayuri se sentou de frente para Sakura. – Ele pegou uma mulher lá?

- É. – Sakura segurava o riso.

- E você ta rindo? – A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Sakura respirou fundo para poder se controlar.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Ela tinha um ar desdenhoso em volta dos lábios. – Ir até o Rio de Janeiro matar a mulher?

- Sei lá. – Deu de ombros. – Talvez esboçar alguma reação fosse bom pra vocês.

- Eu fiquei com o Neji, lembra? – Sakura assumiu um tom sério repentimamente. – Eu não posso e nem devo cobrar nada dele.

- Nossa. – Sayuri sorriu. – O Hyuuga deve ter algum calmante na saliva.

Sakura não aguentou, acabou caindo na gargalhada junto com a Uchiha.

Lee estava olhando firmemente para Tenten.

- Tem certeza da decisão que você tomou? – Ele se manteve duro.

- Ele tem muita coisa na cabeça agora. – Tenten desviou o olhar. – Não sei por que, mas sinto isso.

- O filho é dele. – Lee deixou os olhos vagarem até o colo da morena.

- Eu sei. – Ela pousou as mãos sobre o útero. – Mas não acho que essa é a melhor hora dele saber.

- O que você disse pra ele, é verdade? – Inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Em partes. – Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a lhe pinicar. – E em partes mentira.

- Quais?

- Na parte em que eu disse que ele nunca me deixaria tomar minhas próprias decições, que ele nunca erra – ela o olhou –, na verdade acho que menti em tudo.

- Você o ama?

- Sim.

- Você me ama?

- Sim.

Ele virou a cabeça, olhou para a parede.

- Não entendo. – Comentou em voz baixa. – Você o ama, nada impede vocês de ficarem juntos, mas mesmo assim você me escolhe e esconde dele o fato de estar grávida.

- Eu também não sei.

- Não sabe? – Ele a olhou. – Não sabe?

Ela encolheu ao som da voz dele.

- Eu fui o homem mais cafajeste que se possa imaginar, ele é o cara mais perfeito que se possa conhecer. Quem em sã conciencia escolheria a mim em vez dele?

- Por que você ta dizendo isso agora? Porque só agora você me disse toda a verdade? – As lágrimas caiam. – Por que só quando eu me apaixono por você, você decide que não me quer mais?

- Você se apaixonou por uma mentira, eu nunca fui verdadeiro com você. – Se inclinou na direção da garota, pousou a mão sobre o ventre. – Você o amou o suficiente para se entregar a ele, coisa que você nunca fez comigo.

- Então agora, você decidiu ser um cara descente? Agora que descobiu minha gravidez? Pra mim isso é medo.

- Chame do que você quiser, apenas sei que quem esta com medo, é você, de ficar com ele.

Ela parou, as palavras sumiram.

- É isso não é? – Ele se endireitou. – Medo? Por que?

Tenten hesitou antes de se aproximar dele e subir em seu colo. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele voltando a cabeça para o pescoço.

- Eu sei que ele não é perfeito, tenho a sensação disso, mas…

- Tem a impressão que você não é perfeita para ele? – Lee a interompeu. – E eu sou a segunda opção.

- Não.

- Tenten…

- Eu disse não. – Se apertou mais firme contra ele. – Você não é o prêmio de consolação.

- É o que parece.

- Mas não é, eu me apaixonei por você. Mesmo mentindo, traindo e não sendo você mesmo. Eu me apaixonei pela sua imperfeição.

- E por ele pela perfeição?

Não houve resposta, o silencio perdurou por um tempo.

- E a princesa escolhe o sapo invez do principe de armadura dourada. – Ele sussurrou.

- Ela sabe que o sapo no fundo é um principe e o principe no fundo um sapo. – Fechou os olhos. – E a dúvida é cruel.

- Fala. – Sakura estava deitada no sofá, Sayuri largada no outro. – To com ela sim.

A Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hn… ta eu aviso. – Ela fechou o celular e o jogou no chão.

- Quem era? – Perguntou pouco interessada.

- Sasuke avisando que mais tarde ele e o Gaara vão vir buscar agente.

- Avisando? – Sayuri a olhou. – Agora nem pedir, mas eles pedem.

- É né. – A Haruno deu de ombros.

- Eles não tomam jeito.

- Nunca vão aprender.

Naruto estava dirigindo até a mansão Hyuuga, mas isso não era estranho, estranho era o fato que Hinata estava parada a uns bons 20 metros do portão principal. Ele foi diminuindo até parar.

- Hina. – Ele a chamou.

Hinata nem precisou pensar muito para entrar no carro.

- Eu disse que ia te buscar. – Ele franziu a fronte.

- Melhor meu pai não te ver lá em casa. – Ela sussurrou.

O loiro suspirou e deu partida. A noite ele ao menos pedia para que fosse boa.

Tinham armado no parque da cidade uma toalha com todas as guloseimas que eles poderiam ter se lembrado, o parque seria ótimo para ver a chuva de meteóros que estava previsto.

Gaara e Sasuke estavam encostados no carro, esperando as garotas.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer? – Gaara o olhou de solaiso.

- Minima idéia. – Desviou o olhar para a outra esquina. – E você?

- Acho que vou ficar no bom e velho, implorar de joelhos. – Suspirou.

- Você sabe que não basta você implorar e prometer né? – Recebeu um olhar severo. – Você tem que criar juizo Gaara.

- Eu vo criar. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Ou vou beber, sabia que esse é nome de um uisque?

- Gaara.

- É brincadeira. – O ruivo ergueu os braços. – Cadê teu senso de humor?

- Cretino. – Falou sobre a respiração.

- Eu ouvi isso.

- Grandes merda.

- Já estão brigando? – A voz veio da portaria do prédio.

Os dois olharam, as duas mulheres estavam lá paradas.

- É que ele passo a mão em mim e agora não quer assumir. – Gaara comentou casualmente.

- Interessante. – Sayuri se aproximou. – Realmente priminho, o cabelo é parecido.

- Cabelo? – Sasuke evita olhar Sayuri.

- É, mas o da Sakura é um pouco mais desbotado.

Ela estava parada perto da janela, olhando a imensidão que se abria perante seus olhos. Ele parou no batente da porta, cruzou os braços e fitou a silhueta da mulher.

- O que você está vendo? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

- Esperando a chuva de meteóros começar. – Ela se virou sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou, seu rosto entrando em foco ele parecia preocupado.

- Talvez você faça um desejo. – Ele passou por ela, parando de frente para a janela.

- Qual?

- Que uma solução melhor apareça.

- Lee. – Ela suspirou. – Tomei a minha decisão.

- Mas eu não entendo. – Se virou para a mulher.

- Porque? Você não pode simplesmente ficar feliz? Eu escolhi você no final. – Irritada, era assim que ela se sentia, além de frustrada e tinha uma parte dela que sentia dor.

- Por que eu sou um canalha, miseravel que não vale o chão que pisa. – Um meio sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu sei.

Lee curvou a cabeça, apertou a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador. Apenas respirou fundo.

- Eu vou perguntar de novo. – Abriu os olhos. – Você está com medo de ficar com ele?

- To.

- Porque?

Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior, torceu as mãos, mania essa que ela tinha adquirido de Hinata quando estava muito nervosa.

- Quando eu to com ele, parece que mais nada existe. – Começou com incerteza. – Parece que eu sou a única mulher pra ele, tudo acontece tão perfeitamente, tudo realmente se encaixa sabe?

Fez uma pausa, soltou a respiração pelos lábios antes de continuar.

- Eu percebo que ele é tudo, e me assusta saber que ele me quer. – Terminou em tom de súplica.

- Sério? – Lee estava descrente. – Você tem medo dele te querer?

- Não. – Ela levou uma das mãos a nuca. – Não é isso. Me assusta saber que ele me da segurança. Que qualquer coisa que eu faça não vai ser o suficiente. Que eu não possa ser boa o suficiente pra ele.

- Tenten. – Ele sussurrou completamente atônito. – Você está se ouvindo?

- Lee…

- Para. – Ele a segurou pelos pulsos. – Para, você está louca.

Sentiu os olhos se arregalarem.

- Você ta arranjando desculpas pra não ficar com ele. – Destacou cada palavra, para que ela entende-se bem. – Sabe o que eu to achando?

- O que? – Mexeu os lábios.

- Que você na verdade não ama nem a ele e nem a mim. – A soltou, deu um passo para traz.

- O que? – Ela se afastou, bateu a parte traseira dos joelhos na cama.

- Isso que você ouviu. – Cruzou os braços sobre o tórax. – Você cria motivos, idiotas diga-se de passagem pra não ficar com ele e passa por cima de tudo o que eu fiz pra ficar comigo.

Tenten se sentou, olhou para ele.

- Se você realmente ama-se ele agora, você estaria nos braços dele e já teria me chutado entre as pernas.

Cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

- Sabe o que você ama? Brincar com ele, com os sentimentos dele. – Continuou despejando tudo.

- Isso não é verdade. – Ergueu o rosto, falando em voz alta.

- Não? – Debochou. – Olha o que ele fez por você. Ele fez o que homem nenhum faria e o que você fez? Chuto ele.

- Não…

- Sério? Você deve amar ter um cara como ele atrás de você, se rastejando, se humilhando e você sempre pisando. – Veneno era o que escorria de cada palavra.

Sentiu as lágrimas lhe queimarem a face, e se ele estivesse certo?

- Me diz, como é a sensação pra você de humilhar ele?

Não soube dizer em que momento se pôs de pé, atravessou o espaço que os separava e atingiu o rosto dele com a maior força que conseguiu.

- Lave a sua boca pra falar qualquer coisa dele ou de mim. – Tremia de raiva. – Ele é muito mais homem que você.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a ardencia no local um prazer selvagem corria pelas suas veias.

- Então por que você esta comigo? – A olhou com superioridade.

Ficou quieta, não tinha como responder a isso.

- Sabe… - levou os dedos até o local da bofetada. – Você e eu somos mais parecidos que você imagina, a diferença é que eu assumo que não presto.

- CALE A BOCA LEE. – Sentiu que podia bater nele novamente, fechou a mão em punho.

- POR QUE? – Também gritou, mas acrescentou em tom mais brando. – Por que to estragando toda a sua fantasia de conto de fadas com a verdade? Por que a princesinha é na verdade a bruxa? Por que você não é a heroína trágica dos romance épicos? Ou por que não aguenta a verdade?

Se encararam por longos minutos, as palavras pesando nas mentes, a adrenalina correndo na veia. O sangue quente circulando por todo o sistema.

- Você ta certo. – O sussurro quase inaudivel.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou no mesmo tom, a fala era quase amavel.

- Não sei.

- Aja com o seu coração. – Ele pousou a mão sobre o órgão que pulsava disparado. – Ele tem todas as respostas.

- Mas…

- Sem "mas" é ai que ta erro, no "mas". – Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a cabeça da mulher. – Isso aqui prega peças, que qualquer um pode cair, então esqueça esse aqui.

- E se ele estiver certo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esse aqui sempre está certo. – Tornou a pousar a mão sobre o coração da garota.

Deitados na toalha grande estendida sobre o gramado, os 6 estavam lado a lado. Gaara timidamente encostou seu braço no dela, Sayuri sorriu singelamente. Naruto mantinha um braço protetoramente em volta de Hinata , já Sasuke e Sakura mantinha uma distancia consideravel entre os corpos.

- Vai demorar muito? – O loiro reclamou.

- Só mais alguns minutos. – Hinata sussurrou na orelha dele.

Gaara entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Sayuri exercendo uma leve pressão.

- Ruivo. – Ela moveu o rosto na direção dele.

- Hn…

- Precisamos conversar. – Se mexeu, podendo abraça-lo de lado.

- Eu sei. – Comprimiu os lábios sobre os cabelos dela. – Você poderia me perdoar.

- Não é fácil assim, Gaara.

- Eu sei. – Com um dedo a fez erguer a cabeça para poder lhe olhar os olhos. – Isso nunca mais vai se repetir, eu te prometo.

- Você já me deu promessas, Gaara.

- É diferente, agora eu corro o risco de perder o meu bem mais precioso, você. – Escovou os dedos sobre a pele dela.

- Gaara…

- Faz assim, eu não chego mais perto de algo com rodas e um motor. – Suspirou. – Você dirige agora. Pra qualquer lado, se você quiser pode vender todos os meus carros e motos. Eu apenas não posso perder você.

- Isso é sério?

- Apenas me dá essa ultima chance. – Acariciou a maçã do rosto. – E se eu decepcionar você, eu vou embora e nunca mais te procuro.

- Ultima chance, ultima chance. – Afundou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

- Senti sua falta. – Ele sussurrou.

- Também senti a sua.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça para olhar o perfil de Sakura.

- Pensando?

- No que fazer. – Um meio sorriso nos lábios carnudos. – Você já sabe?

- Não. – Suspirou, voltou a fitar o céu. – To tão cansado disso tudo.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- É injusto… - continuou, não tinha percebido a reação dela. – É injusto com nós três.

- Desculpa? – Mal sussurrou.

Sasuke moveu o rosto para ela.

- Desculpa? – Umedeceu os lábios. – Eu sei que você abriu mão de muita coisa e eu fui tão ingrata.

Permaneceu em silêncio, apenas ouvindo.

- No final, nós três saímos machucados. – O olhou, as lágrimas pinicando querendo a liberdade. – Mas isso não é o pior.

- E qual é?

- É saber que eu amo vocês dois, saber que eu perdi vocês dois e to assistindo impotente os dois irem embora. – Era um tom triste, vazio quase como se ela estivesse vazia.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Sim. – Observou o maxilar tenso. – Mas é totalmente diferente da maneira que eu te amo.

- Como você pode amar nós dois? – Rosnou.

Sorriu. – Você eu como homem e ele eu não sei definir.

- Não sabe? – Debochou.

- É pra ele que eu corro quando quero colo, um concelho, uma simples palavra. – Encolheu os ombros.

- É, você já o definiu. – Resmungou. – Você ama a ele e por mim você tem desejo.

- Não é isso.

- Então me diz o que é. – A olhou irritado. – Droga.

- Não sei. – Um frio de voz lhe escapou.

- Então descobre, porque os dois você não pode ter. – Frio era assim que ele estava antes de se levantar e sair.

O loiro se encolheu ao som da voz do amigo, aconchegou Hinata melhor. Acariciou o topo da cabeça da mulher.

- Desculpa? – Murmurou de olhos fechados.

- Esquece. – Comprimiu os lábios sobre a pele branca.

- Fiquei com medo. – Soltou as palavras sobre a respiração.

- É.

- Neji me deu um esporro por isso. – Comprimiu o rosto contra a camisa dele. – Meu pai marcou a data.

- Não se preocupa com isso. – Apertou o abraço. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tenho a impressão que não. – Era quase chorosa.

- Porque? – Naruto se contorceu para olhá-la.

- Tenten já sabe toda a verdade. – Abriu os olhos o encarando.

- E isso não é bom? – Franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Ela escolheu o Lee. – Sorriu triste.

No instante em que ela falou atraiu a atenção dos outros.

- Como? – Gaara se sentou deslocando Sayuri gentilmente.

- Ela escolheu o Lee? – Sakura repetiu a frase de Hinata descrente.

- Certeza que ela sabe de tudo? – Sayuri perguntou em seguida encostando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo.

- Aparentemente, sim. – Suspirou.

Tenten subiu os ultimos degraus, parou de frente para a versão mais nova de Hinata com mudanças sutis. O cabelo era negro e o olhar era arrogante.

- Posso ajudar? – Começou lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança com retardamento mental.

- Vim falar com o Neji. – Tenten se manteve neutra.

- Ele não está. – Um sorriso afetado. – Saiu com a minha irmã.

- Sabe se ele vai demorar?

- Só devem voltar amanhã. – A fala era mansa. – Pelo que entendi, ele ia fazer um jantar e depois eles iam ver a chuva de meteóros.

- Ah.

- Também pelo dinheiro que ele ta ganhando, isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer.- Se tornou imediatamente interessada nas unhas da mão direita.

- Dinheiro?

- É, meu pai esta pagando para ele se casar com a Hinata. – Ergueu o rosto, a expressão de surpresa. – Não sabia? Achei que todo mundo já soubesse.

- Não. – Olhou para traz. – Com licença.

- Aviso que você veio? – Sorriu prestativa.

- Não, por favor, não.

Sasuke estava apoiado no capô do carro, Sakura se aproximou.

- Hey. – A voz cansada.

Sasuke a olhou, ela o encostou ao lado dele, ambos olhavam para o céu.

- Não sei o que te falar. – Sentiu a lágrima escorrer.

- Talvez, já tenhamos dito tudo.

- Eu realmente te amo. – Se postou na frente dele.

- Agente pode ter se precipitado. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Podemos tentar de novo. – Encostou a testa no peito dele.

- Não consigo. – Os lábios se encontraram com os fios rosa. – Deus, eu queria tanto ficar com você.

- Então?

- Eu, você e ele estamos sangrando. Por mais que agente tente, um sai sangrando.

Se afastou dele, o fluxo d'água salgada saindo pelos orbes verdes.

- É a sua ultima palavra?

- Nesse momento? – A olhou atentamente. – É.

Lee estava deitado no sofá, pensava em como a sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto e acima de tudo: Ele fizera mudar.

A porta se abriu com força, ele pulou do sofá e abraçou a morena que tremia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou alarmado.

- Ele se vendeu. – Ela gemeu.

- Quem se vendeu? – Balbuciou sem entender.

- Neji. – Soluçou, agarrou a camisa dele com força. – Ele vai se casar com a Hinata por dinheiro.

- Impossivel. – Lee a fez erguer a cabeça.

- Mas ele fez.

- Neji não precisa de dinheiro. – Balançou a cabeça. – Ele é rico.

- Quero sumir. – Se acalmou um pouco.

- E eu tenho uma novidade. – A fez sentar. – Vou me mudar.

- Que? – Tenten levantou a cabeça.

- Meu tio arranjou uma bolça de estudos pra mim na Alemanha e eu estou indo depois de amanhã. – Falou calmamente.

- Você vai embora. – O raciocinio lento chegou aos lábios.

- Você pode vir comigo, se você quiser. – Pegou as mãos pequenas. – Eu cuido de você e do pequeno.

Tenten assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas você tem que contar pra ele. – Se tornou mais duro. – Você tem que contar da gravidez.

_Duas semanas e seis dias depois._

Sakura estava jogada no sofá vendo tv quando Neji apareceu.

- Hey. – Se sentou ao lado dela. – Fazendo?

- Vendo novela mexicana. – Encolheu os ombros. – Essa é a mocinha mais idiota que eu já vi.

- Hn… e qual é a história? – Perguntou incerto.

- A história gira em torno da familia Herrera, que é rica. Nessa familia tem o pai que se chama José Maria ele é o pai da Virgem Maria e da Roberta Sandra. Ele é o tio do mocinho o Eduardo Alejandro. A mocinha é amiga da Virgem Maria ela se apaixona pelo mocinho e eles ficam juntos. A mocinha é essa ai a Silvana Vírginia. Ai apareceu o vilão o Carlos Federico e ficou com a mocinha, a mocinha se apaixona pelo vião que faz de tudo pra manter ela longe do Eduardo Alejandro. Quando chegam na cidade um homem que brigo com o Eduardo por causa de uma antiga namorada o Carlos Manoel é esse cara e ele ta noivo da mulher em questão é a Florentina de Jesus. Enquanto isso a Virgem Maria se apaixona pelo Francisco José, mas a irmã dela a Roberta Sandra quer se casar com ele. E agora é o final da novela. A Silavana Víriginia descobre todas as coisas que o vilão fez, ela descobre que ta grávida do Eduardo Alejandro, mas escolhe ficar com o Carlos Federico. O Carlos Manoel resolveu virar padre e o Eduardo Alejandro esta com a Florentina de Jesus. A Virgem Maria entra prum convento o Francisco José casa com a Roberta Sandra e tem um filho. O José Maria fica ainda mais rico e poderoso. Ótimo o final é ela indo embora grávida e ficando com o Carlos Federico. Decididamente ela é idiota.

Neji ficou em silencio olhando pra garota, estático.

- É, e você num noto nada né? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sobre? – Desligo a tv.

- O enredo da história. – Se curvou descrente.

- Hn… não.

- Esquece. – Se levantou. – Quer dar uma volta?

- Hoje não deveria ser a sua despedida de solteiro? Você casa amanhã. – Acompanhou ele porta afora.

- Grandes merda. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Neji.

- Sakura, eu só quero esquecer que eu vou me casar amanhã.

Andaram pelas ruas até um café próximo, Neji pediu dois expressos.

- Então, tem falado com ele. – Assoprou o café quente.

- Não.

- Acha que tem volta? – Sairam para a rua.

- Não sei, ele disse que não. – Esquentou as mãos no copo.

- Mesmo?

- Neji, eu só quero esquecer.

- Por que?

- A culpa foi minha, não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer. – Encolheu os ombros. – É só esperar.

Ficaram em silencio até chegarem no apartamento.

- Sente falta dele? – Finalmente falou enquanto se sentavam.

Suspirou. - Muita, as vezes os meus dias são dedicados a sentir falta dele.

- Então por que você não me esqueceu?

- Medo, insegurança eu acho.

- De que?

- De ter errado, de ter feito a escolha errada.

- Porque?

- Não sei, e se eu devesse ter ficado com você e se essa escolha fosse diferente e muda-se toda a história.

- É. Nossas decisões sempre mudam tudo, mas acima de tudo são as nossas escolhas.

- Errei?

- Só você pode dizer isso. Agora se nesse instante você pudesse escolher entre nós dois, qual seria a escolha?

- Ta vendo é isso que eu não aguento, vocês estão sempre me forçando a escolher um ou outro.

- As escolhas mudam tudo. Qual é a sua?

- Ele.

- Então não se perca com inseguranças e medo, acredite no amor, no seu e no dele.

- E se eu estiver com medo do amor dele. – O olhou confusa.

- Então você vai perder a sua alma, assim como eu perdi a minha.

- Você perdeu a sua?

- Eu deixei de acreditar no amor.

Abaixou a cabeça reprimindo o choro, seria uma parte dessa descrença dele, culpa dela?

- Talvez, você devesse agir. – Olhava para o copo. – E não ficar esperando por ele. Mostrar que vale a pena ir atras dele.

- É o que você acha?

- Acho que é o que ele espera.

Sorriu, levantou os dedos alizando o cabelo dele.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Ele a olhou, sorriu de leve balançando a cabeça.

- Se você for atrás do seu amor, eu vou ficar bem. – Ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

Sakura o chamou de volta.

- Não é errado ter medo. – Respirou fundo. – Você sabe disso?

- É, eu sei. – A olhou sem entender.

- Então, você sabe que você pode mergulhar nisso de novo não é?

- Eu sei. – Encolheu os ombros. – Só não tenho certeza se quero.

- Não quer, ou tem medo?

- Medo, eu acho.

Sakura soltou um risinho fraco. – Fazemos uma boa dupla.

- É, eu acho.

- Eu teria me perdido a muito tempo, se não fosse por você então obrigada.

- De nada. – Sorriu, tornou a se virar.

- Neji. – O chamou de novo, ele parou de frente para a porta, não se virou para olhá-la. – Essa dor um dia passa, então não se afunda de novo. A ferida cicatriza, então por favor não se perca de novo.

A olhou por cima do ombro, ela chorava.

- Obrigada por me deixar participar da sua vida. – Sorriu triste.

Neji acenou com a cabeça.

- Você é um grande homem, Hyuuga Neji, vai fazer grandes coisas e eu te amo, sabia?

- Também te amo. – Fechou os olhos e saiu porta afora.

XxXxXx

Saiu!!!!!!!!! Não fiquem afobados com o final da novela, doi só uma brincadeirinha, ou não. Bjs


	15. Chapter 15

Cap XV

Dedicatória final: Quando comecei essa história, eu tinha uma idéia na cabeça, mas no meio dela eu me perdi, não, não na história, me perdi no meu caminho e consequentemente isso refletiu na história. Então hoje dia 24 de março de 2010 uma quarta-feira quente e abafada no RJ eu percebi que não me perdi no meu caminho, eu me achei. Então com o apoio de algumas pessoas (Yakumi e The Archangel) para ser mais exata eu consegui dar um final feliz para essa estória, mas nem sempre você pode ter o final feliz. Então hoje aqui e agora o meu ultimo concelho, o meu ultimo pedido é que vocês acreditem, acreditem no valor da amizade, nos laços por mais fracos que sejam da sua familia e acreditem no amor. Engulam o orgulho e lutem até o final, pois se vocês perderem ninguém nunca ira te dizer "você não tentou". Sempre acreditei que o amor é algo fácil e simples, se você o tem então não o perca, não o substime, não deixe a escuridão te dragar. Ela só tem dor e escuridão. Doeu? Ótimo, sinal que valeu apena.  
Conto de fadas? Pra que? Nem todo homem será príncipe e nem toda mulher será princesa, todos somos humanos, todos falhamos. Ame intensa e dolorosamente todos os dias, pois se no final você não amou e não se machucou então você não viveu. A vida é cair se levantar e continuar até cair novamente, se levantar e continuar. Se você fugir de uma batalha então por que lutar nas outras? Não faça isso, lute pelo o que você quer sempre e se te chamarem de covarde, de chorão, de idiota olhe para eles e diga: Porque? Por que tentei algo que eu queria?  
Então minha dedicatória final é essa, dedico a todos que amaram intensamente, que sofreram intensamente, mas que nunca deixaram de acreditar no amor.

Neji estava em pé, era um quarto dentro da igreja, ele observava sua imagem no espelho. Ainda não estava arrumado, pensava em como havia chegado ali e no que aconteceria daqui para frente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, simplesmente não os queria arrumados, não queria passar a impressão de sempre. A porta se abriu, mas ele não se virou para olhar, soltou a respiração de uma única vez.  
- Pensando em como gastar o seu dinheiro? – A voz era fria.  
Neji se virou, Tenten estava parada de frente para ele.  
- Tenten. – Ele quase sorriu se não fosse o tom dela.  
- Vai mesmo levar isso adiante? – Tenten andou vagamente pela sala. – Vai estragar a felicidade dela e a do Naruto?  
- Tenten… - Ele começou.  
- Você é tão egoísta assim? – Ela o interrompeu.  
- Me deixa falar? – Ele não entendeu o porquê da hostilidade.  
- Pra que? – Ela se voltou para ele. – Pra ouvir as tuas mentiras?  
- Que mentiras? – Ele finalmente cedeu à raiva.  
- Que você tem sentimentos. – Ela o olhou com repulsa. – Você é um insensível Hyuuga.  
- Como eu passei de homem perfeito para homem insensível? – Ele deu um passo na direção dela, se sentia furioso.  
- No momento em que você se vendeu. – Ela o enfrentou.  
- Você não sabe os meus motivos. – Ele fechou os olhos, respirava com força.  
- Precisa de motivo? – Ela elevou a voz. – Eu realmente achei que você fosse alguém descente.  
- Achei que você me quisesse longe. – O rosnado rasgou sua garganta. – O que você faz aqui?  
- Passou pela minha cabeça, que você merecesse saber que vai ser pai. – Ela deu um passo para traz.  
- Que? – Ele ficou desarmado.  
- Adeus Hyuuga. – Ela se dirigiu para a porta.  
Ele ficou parado olhando ela sair do quarto, demorou em assimilar o que ela havia dito. Quando se deu conta percebeu, pela janela que ela já havia saído da igreja, correu e correu muito.  
- TENTEN! – Gritou.  
Ela se virou, estava quase abrindo a porta do táxi.  
- Espera. – Ele parou escorregando na frente dela. – Me da mais uma chance.  
- Acabou. – Ela apenas murmurou.  
- Você não pode simplesmente dizer que esta grávida de um filho meu e ir embora. – Neji falou desesperado.  
- Por quê? – Ela perguntou com desdém.  
- Não é justo. – Ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Não e justo comigo e nem com o nosso filho.  
- E é justo com a Hinata e com o Naruto? – Ela tinha tanto nojo nos olhos. – É justo com eles?  
- Não. – Neji fechou os olhos, apertou um pouco os dedos sobre o ombro dela.  
- Então? – Ela o inquiriu.  
- Eles estão de acordo. – Ele abriu os olhos, estava ferido.  
- É, mas só você sai ganhando né? – Ela alfinetou.  
- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou.  
- Eu me apaixonei pelo Lee. – Tenten foi direto ao ponto.  
Neji fechou os olhos, sentiu que ela tentava se soltar mais não permitiu.  
- Espera. – Ele sussurrou. – Nós dois não temos mais jeito pelo visto. – Abriu os olhos. – Mas você não pode me negar o que eu vou te pedir.  
- O que é?  
- Eu quero participar da vida dessa criança. – Neji abaixou os olhos até o ventre da mulher.  
- Eu to indo para a Alemanha, Neji. – Tenten pousou a mão sobre o ventre. – Eu vou ficar com o Lee.  
- É meu filho. – A voz dele era de tortura. – Você não pode me negar isso, ele é fruto do que existiu entre nós dois.  
- E o que existiu? – Tenten perguntou descrente. – Promessas?  
- Amor. – Ele apenas moveu os lábios.  
- Eu não sei quem você é, e eu realmente achei que tinha entendido o por que de ter me apaixonado isso se eu realmente me apaixonei. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, as lagrimas começavam a vir uma sensação estranha no peito, parecia que alguém comprimia o seu coração. – Você vai casar com a Hinata, por dinheiro.  
Neji ficou quieto, ela estava certa.  
- Como me apaixonei por alguém que se vende? – Tenten ergueu a cabeça para olhar ele. – O que você quer de verdade? Quem você é de verdade?  
- Eu quero você. – Ele respondeu rápido. – Eu quero acordar ao teu lado todos os dias, quero ouvir você reclamar de qualquer coisa, da toalha molhada que eu possa deixar sobre a cama, da conta de luz, da bagunça, eu quero ficar velho ao teu lado, discutir por besteira, mas a noite me deitar ao teu lado e sentir você nos meus braços. Você ta certa eu me vendi, mas se você não notou, eu to aqui fora em vez de estar na igreja me arrumando para casar. Eu jogo fora o que for por você. Eu sou o homem que você conheceu você sabe muito bem quem eu sou.  
Tenten o olhou nos olhos, a pressão ia subindo pelo seu peito chegando à garganta a impedindo de falar.  
- Eu preciso te falar, quando você me apareceu eu estava sozinho. Não tinha sonhos ou esperança, era apenas dor e magoa, era apenas frio e indiferente até para as pessoas que eu amava. – Ele levantou a mão trêmula acariciando o rosto dela – você foi à luz que me tirou da solidão, da escuridão. Você me devolveu a vontade de sorrir, de conversar, de brincar. Você me fez ter vontade de amar outra vez. Você foi um sonho realizado.  
Tenten sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, o carinho que ele lhe fazia era tão bom, ele era quente e tão calmo.  
- Eu vou estar sempre com você, na forma dessa criança. E quando sentir a sua falta irei olhar para o céu e saberei que você está bem. – Neji fechou os olhos uma única lágrima escorreu. – Eu entendo você não iria querer que a minha presença corrompesse o seu filho, afinal eu me vendi por dinheiro.  
Neji retirou a mão, as colocou nos bolsos da calça, abriu a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir falar.  
- Acho que isso é um adeus. – Ele sorriu, era um sorriso triste.  
- É, acho que sim. – Ela suspirou e entrou no carro.  
Ele ficou parado observando ela se afastar, a sensação de que algo estava lhe rasgando por dentro. Respirou fundo e deu as costas, já era hora de enfrentar seu querido titio.

Sasuke estava parado ao lado da porta, Neji tinha se trancado no quarto a quase meia-hora. A igreja já estava abarrotada de gente e imprenssa, Hiashi realmente não tinha economizado para armar aquele maldito circo. A porta se abriu, Neji saiu segurando o caderno.  
- Pronto? – Sasuke o olhou.  
Neji estendeu o caderno, e acenou com a cabeça. Eles desceram pela escada estreita.  
- Ei. – Sasuke pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.  
Neji se voltou para ele, Sasuke ergueu o caderno que segurava.  
- O que você vai fazer com isso? – Perguntou incerto.  
- Apenas segura isso pra mim, ok? – Neji tinha o ar frio.  
- Neji…  
- Eu apenas quero que a minha vida esteja nas mãos de alguém que eu confie. – Olhou para o altar.  
- Esta pronto? – Sasuke tornou a perguntar.  
- Estou.  
Sasuke pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro tenso de Neji.  
- Você é um homem incrivel, um amigo excelente. – Ele observou o moreno na sua frente fechar os olhos. – E aconteça o que acontecer. Eu vou esta aqui pra você.  
- Obrigado.  
A musica começou a tocar.  
- É a nossa deixa. – O murmurio baixo.  
Os dois se posicionaram no altar, Neji um degrau abaixo do padre e Sasuke um abaixo dele.

Sakura começou a andar pelo corredor, seu vestido vinho tomara que caia segurava nas mãos um buque de rosas brancas. A Haruno e o Uchiha se entreolharam, a mesma lembrança em mente.

_- Casa comigo? – O sussurro.  
Eles estavam deitados em meio as cobertas, Sasuke abraçava Sakura pela cintura enquanto ela se mantinha deitada de lado de costas para o moreno.  
- Não brinca com isso, Sasuke. – Ela o repreendeu de olhos fechados.  
Ele se mexeu a soltando, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo do seu lado, pegou algo e voltou a abraça-la.  
- Não estou brincando Haruno, estou falando sério. – Ele abriu a pequena caixa onde pousava um aro fino de ouro. – Casa comigo?_

Sakura tomou o seu lugar, do outro lado de Neji, de frente para o Uchiha, os dois não tornaram a se olhar. A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada, todos os presentes se levantaram para olhar a noiva. Hinata entrou de braços dados com Hiashi. Neji manteve a mascara de indiferença todo o tempo. Os olhos perolados da mulher estavam marejados.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you  
Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Me faz sentir como se eu estivesse livre de novo  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
You make me feel like I am clean again  
Me faz sentir como se eu fosse puro de novo**_

Hiashi sorria abertamente, conduzia a filha até ao altar. Parou na frente de Neji, e entregou a mão de Hinata.  
- Cuide bem dela, agora você vai se tornar meu filho. – Ele disse em voz alta para toda a igreja ouvir.  
Neji curvou a cabeça tomando Hinata em suas mãos. Ela tremia um pouco, ele apertou de leve para lhe confortar, se aproximou beijando-lhe a testa.  
- Confia em mim. – Sussurrou enquanto se afastava.  
Os convidados se sentaram, o padre tomou a palavra.  
- Que todos aqui hoje sejam abençoados, que este casal que esta prestes a se comprometer perante vós e a Deus seja abençoado. – Ele sorria levemente. – O amor, é algo inexplicavel. É algo mágico e que o amor desse casal chegue a vocês.  
Hinata fechou os olhos enquanto uma lágrima escoregava pela maçã do rosto, uma lembrança lhe veio.

_- Com vergonha pelo que, Hinata? – Naruto abriu um grande sorriso brincalhão, e envolveu a mão livre dela com a sua. Com o gesto Hinata não pôde se impedir de olhá-lo, e com aquele sorriso contagiante também não pode se impedir de sorrir; um sorriso bobo, feliz.  
O loiro levou a outra mão até o rosto dela.  
- Sabia que eu amo quando você sorri? – Ele disse naturalmente e ela ficou paralisada, as bochechas extremamente coradas de vergonha. – Me deixa feliz, por algum motivo.  
Hinata tentou abaixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar, mas ele não permitiu.  
- Não precisa se preocupar, tudo vai dar certo pra todo mundo, Hinata. – Ele aproximou o rosto e ela apertou a mão dele com força, chegando o rosto pra trás. Percebendo isso ele suspirou de leve e se afastou, não queria forçar nada. Olhou para a casa a sua frente.  
- Naruto? – Ela chamou.  
- Sim? – Virou para a morena e algo que nunca iria imaginar aconteceu: Hinata inclinou-se em sua direção, colocou a mão em seu rosto e o puxou delicadamente, selando seus lábios.  
- Tudo vai dar certo pra gente também. – Disse com a voz um pouco trêmula, o rosto mais vermelho que antes, mas sorriu. Naruto precisou de um segundo ou dois pra perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas quando deu por si também tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e em seguida estava puxando-a mais para si, iniciando um beijo caloroso._

Um suspiro veio aos lábios enquanto mais lágrimas saiam. Neji tornou a apertar as mãos da prima.  
- O melhor de se apaixonar, é que nunca sabemos de onde esse amor vai vir…  
- Posso interromper? – Neji falou abuptamente.  
O padre ficou mudo olhando para o noivo.  
- Eu tenho algo a dizer. – Olhou para o clérigo.  
- Imagino que o senhor tenha feito os próprios votos. – Sorriu. – Por favor, vá em frente.  
Neji se aproximou mais uma vez de Hinata e tornou a lhe beijar na testa.  
- Vai para perto da Sakura. – Ordenou.  
Hinata nem ousou desobedecer, deu dois passos para traz ficando ao lado da Haruno.  
- Hoje. – Neji se dirigiu para a igreja. – O dia do meu casamento, deveria ser o melhor dia da minha vida, pelo menos um dos melhores. – Olhou para as pessoas e para as cameras que filmavam. – Quando você decide se casar, é por que a pessoa certa apareceu, é como disse o padre algo inexplicavel. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – E hoje realmente é um dia ótimo e terrivel ao mesmo tempo.  
O burburinho percorreu pelos presentes.  
- Hoje eu descobri que vou ser pai. – Olhou para Hinata. – E ao mesmo tempo, perdi a mulher que eu realmente amo.  
Hiashi se levantou, mas Sasuke deu um passo para frente.  
- Eu te amo, minha irmã. – Se aproximou de Hinata. – Eu realmente te amo.  
Hina estendeu as mãos, Neji as seguro.  
- Aquela cabeça dura finalmente te contou? – Sussurrou.  
- É. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Não posso fazer isso.  
- Então acabe com tudo isso. – Ela sorriu.  
- Me desculpa. – Sussurrou antes de se virar pra Hiashi. – Esse homem, o homem que me criou quando meus pais morreram, o homem que eu chamo de tio. – Ele andava lentamente. – Ele não é nada do que vocês pensam.  
- Neji… - Hiashi assobiou.  
- O que? – Sorriu. – Vai me deserdar como você me ameaçou pra casar com a Hinata? Vai me deixar sem ter onde cai morto? Vai continuar com esse teatrinho ridiculo?  
Todos pararam.  
- Isso mesmo. – Olhou para os convidados. – Ele me chantageo, aproveitou o fato da filha esta no hospital pra me fazer assinar uma procuração sem ler. Esse homem sem coração, utiliza os próprios filhos para conseguir o que quer. Utiliza de artificios e passar por cima de tudo, apenas pra atingir seus objetivos. Você realmente achou que eu não iria descobrir da chantagem com o Minato?  
Naruto se pôs de pé, olhou para o pai.  
- Que você forjou notas falsas para incriminar o Sr. Uzumaki. – Apertou uma das mãos que permanecia no bolso. – Uma grande compra de um remédio que tomado em grande doses se torna uma droga. Sabe qual é o seu erro? É achar que na santidade do seu escritório você esta a salvo pra conversar com o seu querido amigo Danzou.  
- Moleque. – Hiashi começava a ficar vermelho.  
- Agora eu sou o moleque? – Perguntou sorrindo. – Então me diz, o que você era na minha idade, papai?  
O mais velho arregala os olhos.  
- É. – Neji retira do bolso um papel. – Eu achei.  
Um curto silencio se passa, enquanto Neji desdobra calmamente a carta da um leve pigarro antes de começar a ler em voz alta:

_Filho,  
Lamento ter que lhe dizer isso por carta, mas se você esta lendo é porque não posso dizer pessoalmente. Lembra quando você era pequeno e eu te colocava para dormir? Sempre antes de você deitar eu aparecia no quarto, fazia você deitar, te cobria e contava uma história? Você por acaso lembra qual era? Se não lembra então eu vou contar:  
Era uma vez em um reino não tão distante um rei muito poderoso que tinha dois filhos, o mais novo sempre pronto para defender o mais velho e o mais velho sempre sedento de poder. Um dia o principe mais velho teve um casamento grandioso com uma linda princesa de um reino distante. O tempo passa e o principe não conseguia ter filhos, então um dia ele conhece uma linda camponesa. Depois de alguns meses, a camponesa procura o poderoso rei e diz que esta esperando um lindo bebezinho de seu filho mais velho. O rei furioso não podia deixar a criança a própria sorte, então a solução veio na figura do seu filho mais moço. O irmão feliz, por poder ajudar sua familia e salvar a honra do bom nome do seu irmão, aceita se casar com a camponesa e dar o nome ao seu filho. Em uma noite de tempestade nasceu no castelo o bebe, era um lindo e forte garoto. E o principe mais novo não podia estar mais feliz, ele tinha se apaixonado pela sua esposa e amava aquele garoto com todo o seu coração e assim eles viveram felizes para sempre.  
Na verdade sempre tive a sensação que você não entendia o porque deu sempre contar essa história, então hoje eu perguntei se você sabia a moral da história. E você na sua plena magnitude de 5 anos me respondeu com um simples "não". Então agora eu lhe digo a moral dessa história:  
As vezes as familias requerem alguns sacrificios, e as vezes esses sacrificios nos trazem coisas boas e coisas ruins. O que você tem que saber é se vale a pena se sacrificar por determinadas pessoas.  
Não me arrependo nem por um minuto ter assumido você e a sua mãe, mas o seu tio que na verdade é seu pai, não mereceu o meu sacrificio nem por um segundo. Neji, você é meu filho e não me importa o que dizem ou o que façam, você é meu eu te reconheci como tal e ninguém vai me tirar isso.  
Eu te amo, meu filho. Hyuuga Hizashi._

O silencio baixou na igreja, ninguém ousava ao menos respirar. Com os dedos trêmulos ele dobrou e deslizou a carta para o bolso da calça.  
- Ele escreveu isso, na noite anterior ao acidente que mato ele e a minha mãe. – Engoliu em seco. – E você sabia o tempo todo e mesmo assim queria que eu casa-se com a Hinata.  
Hiashi avançou a passos lentos , Sasuke o acompanhava de perto.  
- Você não tinha o direito de descobrir isso. – Sibilou.  
- Direito? Direito? Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso. – Neji avançou, Sasuke se interpôs entre os dois. – Você é um homem doente.  
- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU FILHO. – Desferiu o tapa.  
Sasuke segurou Hiashi pelo pulso empurando o mais velho para traz.  
- Não, você é que não é meu pai. – Neji balançava a cabeça. – Naruto.  
O loiro estava parado tentando entender tudo aquilo, olhou para Neji.  
- Ta na hora. – Neji olhou para o padre. – O senhor tem um casamento pra celebrar.  
- Mas… meu filho… - O padre não sabia o que fazer.  
- Hina. – Neji foi até a garota. – Ta na hora de você pegar a sua felicidade, não se preocupe com ele.  
- Mas, Neji.  
- Sem "mas". – Ele acariciou o rosto da irmã. – Casa com o Naruto.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Eu tenho que impedir ela de pegar aquele avião. – Olhou pra baixo. – Apenas não sei como.  
Hinata acariciou o rosto dele.  
- Eu vou pegar a minha, pegue a sua.  
Neji sorriu, deu as costas e foi até Sasuke pegando o caderno.  
- Me da as chaves do teu carro. – Pediu.  
Sasuke estendeu o molho.  
- NEJI.  
Hiashi gritou enquanto o Hyuuga mais novo corria pelo corredor da igreja.  
- NEJI.

_**However far away  
Embora a distância,  
I will always love you  
Eu sempre amarei você  
However long I stay  
Por mais longe que eu esteja,  
I will always love you  
Eu sempre amarei você  
Whatever words I say  
O que quer que eu diga  
I will always love you  
Eu sempre amarei você,  
I will always love you  
Eu sempre amarei você**_

Neji corria pelo aeroporto, esbarrava nas pessoas e apenas ouvia os gritos destas. Apenas uma ultima tentativa, ele não retirava esse pensamento da cabeça.  
"Impedir que ela embarque."  
- TENTEN! – Gritou.  
A morena se virou, estava para dar a passagem quando ouviu o seu nome. Neji continuou correndo na direção da garota, o cabelo já todo desarrumado, a gravata solta pendendo frouxamente. Ele se aproximou, a segurou pelo pulso o mais delicadamente que pode.  
- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ela não entendeu.  
- Tentando pela ultima vez. – Ele respondeu enquanto arfava.  
- Neji, já disse que não da.  
- Eu sei, eu sei.

_**Eu não sei porque  
dói tanto assim  
como uma chuva  
que cai dentro de mim**_

- Neji…  
Ele a calou com um leve beijo nos lábios, a funcionária resolveu interromper o momento:  
- Por favor, os senhores estão atrapalhando a fila. – Falou eficiente.  
Neji pegou Tenten pela mão e a retirou da fila.  
- Neji… - Ela tornou a tentar falar, mas se calou quando um dedo dele pousou sobre os seus lábios.  
- Só me deixa falar, por favor?  
Ela acenou.  
- Você disse que eu sou perfeito, mas isso é mentira. – Ele a olhava intensamente. – Eu cometi vários erros, mas os dois principais foram com você.  
Ela esperou pacientemente enquanto ele tentava achar as palavras.  
- O 1º foi quando me apaixonei, o 2º foram todas as vezes que eu deixei você ir, sem lutar. Todas as vezes que eu simplesmente aceitei. Eu não consigo ficar sem pensar em você.

_**Há certas horas eu que é melhor  
ficar calado  
deixa eu olhar pra você e me sentir feliz  
o teu silêncio me fere mais que um não bem dado  
então me abraça forte  
não me castigue assim**_

- Neji. – Ela suspirou. – Desculpa.  
- Eu amo você. – Ele levou as mãos dela até o próprio peito. – Eu sou seu.  
Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo peito dele até o pescoço o trazendo pra perto.  
- Você deveria estar casando. – Ela tinha a testa colada a dele.  
- Eu não poderia, eu nunca poderia me casar com a Hina.  
Ela permaneceu quieta.  
- Casa comigo?  
Abriu os olhos para ele, os lábios se entreabriram com o choque.  
- Eu sei que não tenho anel, eu sei que to suado, eu sei que agente ta em um aeroporto, mas casa comigo?  
Fechou a boca permanecendo na resposta muda.  
- Eu sei, você ama o Lee. – Fechou os olhos. – Apenas me da essa ultima chance.  
- Não posso. – O soltou.  
- Por que?  
- Nossa história é tão complicada, tem tantas pessoas envolvidas. – Encarava o ombro dele. – Eu tenho medo de ficar com você.  
- Acha que seria um erro?  
- Não falei isso.  
- Mas é o que parece.  
- Não seria justo com ele.  
- E é justo comigo? É?  
- Neji…  
- Tenten. – Ele suspirou. – Eu to sendo idiota, né?  
- Não.  
- Eu sei que estou sendo. – Ele deixou uma formação de sorriso aparecer. – É que eu não entendo, mas eu tenho que entender né? Na sua vida não tem espaço pra mim, o meu papel na sua vida foi o do cara que você conheceu, passou algumas noites e no final percebeu que não o ama.  
- Neji…  
- Na nossa história tem tantos "mas". Eu to com você, **mas** o Lee é o seu namorado. Eu perco você, **mas** você continua me amando. Você volta pra mim, **mas** sofre um acidente e esquece de tudo. Você não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro, **mas** quando você bebe você lembra de tudo e passa a noite comigo, **mas** na manhã seguinte você esquece. Você descobre tudo, **mas** escolhe ele. Eu to cansado de tanto "mas" nas nossas vidas.  
Ela abaixa a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.  
- Eu só queria voltar pro inicio de tudo isso. – Ele continua. – Então me diz, acaba logo com isso. Você me ama? Você aceita casar comigo?

_**O nosso caso foi mesmo mal contado  
como uma história louca  
que não tem mais fim  
as horas passam e eu continuo acordado  
pensando como era bom  
ter você aqui**_

- Eu amo você. – Ela sorriu, era um sorriso molhado pelas lágrimas. – Eu realmente te amo.  
- Então me da essa chance. – Ele acariciou o rosto da mulher. – Casa comigo?  
- Eu to confusa Neji. – Ela se afastou. – Eu também amo o Lee, não posso simplesmente largar tudo e me casar com você.  
Abaixou a cabeça percebendo que ele segurava um caderno, ele parecia prestes a desmoronar.  
- Atenção, passageiros, ultima chamada para o vôo 457 com destino Berlim.  
Neji fechou os olhos, suspirando. Levantou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Acho que já te atrapalhei de mais. – Ele abaixou os olhos para o caderno. – Se algum dia você quiser saber, ou o nosso filho quiser saber.  
Ele estendeu o caderno, Tenten o pegou.  
- Vai, seu vôo vai sair, obrigado por me deixar tentar. Se você não quiser saber, nem quiser mostrar ao seu filho, joga no lixo.  
Neji se virou e foi andando, estava realmente esperando que ela lhe chamasse mais o chamado não ocorreu e ele não se virou para olhar, com os dedos trêmulos desabotôo a camisa que lhe sufocava, era isso estava fadado a sempre amar as namoradas dos seus melhores amigos, ouviu o barulho. Olhou para cima um avião decolava.

_**Vai ver que o amor é assim mesmo  
embora eu possa ter você  
e ainda haja alguma chance  
eu sei, eu vi você sorrindo  
num dos sonhos mais lindos  
e essa pode ser a minha última chance**_

Tenten estava sentada, segurava o caderno em seu colo. O avião começava a se mover, abriu a primeira página era um desenho dela sorrindo embaixo tinha uma frase _"Talvez eu não apareça na foto." _  
Outra folha, novamente um desenho dessa vez era ela saindo de um carro, olhava para cima com os olhos brilhando a frase era _"A propósito. Você esta linda, Tenten." _  
Outra, seu rosto estava manhoso, seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios formavam um leve beicinho. _"Por favor." _Outra aquela era uma dos dois, deitados na cama ela estava com a cabeça sobre o ombro dele _"Simples, eu posso ficar zangado e te expulsar daqui, alegando que só queria uma noite com você. Ou posso te manter aqui, tentar controlar os meus instintos isso por que eu não quero apenas uma, noite com você e sim várias." _  
Outra os dois pareciam dançar, a lua cheia atrás deles _"Eu realmente espero não estar te pressionando. Mas eu realmente não sou homem de estar com uma pessoa sem ser um relacionamento sério." _  
Outra era apenas ele, ele estava encostado em local que parecia ser de madeira havia vidro quebrado e a mão sangrava _"O mesmo de antes, só que dessa vez a traição foi minha." _  
Eles estavam abraçados, Tenten parecia ter os lábios colados um pouco abaixo do queixo dele _"Tenten." _  
Outra apenas Lee e Neji um de frente para o outro _"Me apaixonei pela namorada do meu melhor amigo. Fiz o que o meu melhor amigo fez comigo, e não sei se me arrependo por que agora, você se mostrou um verdadeiro canalha." _  
Outra estava na cama, ela estava nua sobre os lençóis tendo seu corpo coberto pelo dele _"eu te amo Hyuuga Neji, me apaixonei por você no instante em que eu te vi parado no alto daquela escada parecendo um príncipe." _  
Outra ela estava deitada, parecia machucada Neji estava ao seu lado _"Some Hyuuga. Não quero você perto de mim." _  
Outra era ela com ele, estavam frente a frente, ela usava a casaca dele a frase era _"Se apaixonou pela sua brincadeira?" _  
Outra os dois sentados um de frente para o outro, ele parecia chorar _"Mas se eu realmente te amo, eu tenho que aceitar e deixar você seguir em frente." _  
Outra era apenas Neji, ele olhava para o céu que estava desenhado ela percebeu que era a noite da chuva de meteoros _"meu único pedido é que ela seja feliz." _  
A penúltima folha era o desenho de um homem, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, seu rosto estava voltado para o alto da página em meio às nuvens havia um avião. _"Posso estar enganado mais sinto que é isso o que vai acontecer. Apenas quero que saibas que as palavras ditas e principalmente as não ditas agora estão latejando mais logo irão sarar. Serei eternamente fiel a esse sentimento. Seja feliz com o Lee. Amo-te!" _  
Ela apenas alisou a página, uma pequena lágrima escorreu, ela virou a ultima página, era uma foto. O pôr-do-sol que fazia sombra sobre um casal que se beijava, seus dedos passeavam sobre a sombra masculina. _"Apenas achei que você gostaria de saber que o meu maior erro foi ter me apaixonado pela namorada do meu melhor amigo, mas não me arrependo disso." _  
Olhou pela janela enquanto as lagrimas corriam, fechou o caderno.

_**Eu não sei porque  
doi tanto assim  
como uma chuva  
que cai dentro de mim**_

Chegou aonde tinha estacionado o carro, chutou a roda com força, ignorando a momentanea dor no dedão do pé. Socou o teto com raiva, os olhos vermelhos, mas secos. Passou a mão mais uma vez pelos cabelos mais uma vez os desarumando, os dedos claustrofóbicos terminando de abrir a camisa social por completo.  
- Vai ter que reedesenhar a ultima folha. – Ouviu a voz familiar.  
Se virou sem acreditar, Tenten estava ali na sua frente.  
- Isso ai é pra me seduzir? – Indicou com a cabeça a abertura da camisa que amostrava a pele pálida.  
- Você…  
- Você? Você? – Ela se aproximou dele, depositou o caderno sobre o teto do carro. – Você… eu… nós.  
Neji se perdeu nos olhos dela, esperando pacientemente.  
- Eu li. – Indicou o caderno. – E então entedi que eu prefiro passar o resto da minha vida com a sua perfeição e imperfeição do que com a imperfeição de outra pessoa.  
Neji deixou um ar de riso tomar seus lábios, a puxou pra si encostando as testas.  
- Eu aceito. – Sussurrou. – Quero ser sua mulher.

Sentados no sofá da sala do apartamento de Sasuke, cada um com uma pequena garrafa de sakê nas mãos.  
- Esse foi o casamento mais estranho que eu já presenciei. – Gaara comentou levando a garrafa a boca.  
- Você não esteve presente no casamento. – Sayuri o olhou severa. – Afinal aonde você foi?  
- Alguém tinha que entregar as provas que incriminavam o Hiashi a policia. – Murmurou cansado. – A essa hora ele já deve estar sendo preso.  
- Hn… - Sasuke pensando nisso ligou a tv.  
- O boca. – Naruto murmurou abraçado com Hinata, o noticiario mostrava Hiashi sendo algemado.  
Pelo conteúdo da noticia, o famoso arquiteto Hyuuga Hiashi havia sido preso enquanto tentava sair do país com uma consideravel soma em dinheiro. Entre os crimes que ele estava sendo acusado estava: Chantagem, desvio de dinheiro e lavagem do mesmo.  
O homem estava descabelado e gritava a plenos pulmões: Ele não é meu filho, não é.  
Hinata encolheu de leve, Naruto lhe afagou as costas.  
-Desculpa, Hina. – Gaara se dirigiu a morena. – Não tinha outro jeito.  
- Não pense nisso. – Ela murmurou fechando os olhos, deixando Naruto lhe acariciar os cabelos.  
- Bela festa de casamento. – Sakura mordeu o lábio. – Temos que fazer algo, não pode passar em branco.  
- Realmente, dois casamentos não podem passar em branco. – O ruivo comentou olhando para o teto.  
- Dois? – Todos lhe olharam.  
- Bem… - Ele começou, olhou para Sayuri. – Eu já tinha dado entrada nos papéis, então se você quiser, nos casamos agora.  
Sayuri arregalo os olhos e balbuciou: - Sim.  
Hinata e Sakura trocaram gritinhos e correram para puxar a amiga.  
- Hey. – O loiro se indignou.  
- Não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento.- Sakura gritou pela porta.  
- Mas… - Naruto se levantou. – Eu acabei de me casar, quero minha esposa.  
- Sem manha. – A rosada continuou. – Os três fora daqui.  
Sasuke encolheu os ombros, desligou a tv e se dirigu para porta, Gaara foi atras dele com um semblante sereno. Naruto ainda abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de segui os dois.  
- Cadê o Neji? – O loiro perguntou quando chegaram no térreo.  
- Bem… - Sasuke começou, mergulhou a mão no bolso da calça buscando o maço de cigarros. – Ele foi atrás da Tenten, então ou ele ta com ela ou ta no bar afogando as magoas.  
- Fumando? – O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas vendo o amigo acender o cigarro.  
- É.  
- Esquece. – Gaara bateu no ombro do loiro.

Neji abraçava Tenten pocessivamente. Ela sorria com a cabeça pousada no peito dele.  
- Bobo. – Murmurou.  
- Hn…  
Ela soltou uma risada fraca, aspirando o perfume que ele exalava. Era amadeirado com um leve toque citrico.  
- Sono? – A voz rouca dele lhe assaltou os ouvidos.  
- Um pouco. – Fechou os olhos se ajeitando melhor no corpo dele.  
O telefone começou a tocar, ele levou a mão até a mesa.  
- Hunf… Sasuke. – Murmurou colocando o aparelho novamente na mesa.  
- Não vai atender?  
- No minimo as garotas querem saber onde eu me enfiei. – Beijou o topo dos cabelos castanhos.  
O aparelho parou, Neji passou a acariciar as costas dela. Retornou a tocar.  
- Atende. – Peediu. – Se não, não vão nos deixar em paz.  
- Fala. – Rosnou. – Hn… to em casa. – Encarou o teto. – Sim, estou com ela. – Apertou o braço na cintura de Tenten. – Obrigado. – Precionou os lábios no coro cabeludo. – Ta falando sério? – A deslocou de leve se pondo sentado.  
Tenten o olhou com curiosidade até ele concordar com algo e desligar o telefone.  
- O que foi? – Pergunou sem se conter.  
- Gaara e Sayuri vão se casar. – Ele se virou para olhá-la.  
- Ótimo.  
- Essa noite. – Continuou.  
- Ta isso é loucura. – Sorriu.

O carro estacionou perto do parque, os dois sairam e encontraram logo os outros.  
- Casar? – Neji perguntou assim que estavam no raio de audição dos outros três.  
- É. – Gaara deu de ombros, seus olhos brilhavam.  
- Tenten. – Naruto a comprimentou.  
- Rapazes. – Ela sorriu. – Parabéns Gaara.  
- Hn… - Olhou para um homem que estava ao seu lado. – Elas estão demorando.  
- Meu rapaz. – O homem ao seu lado sorriu gentilmente. – Isso é algo que você deve se acostumar, você irá sempre esperar por ela.  
Naruto deu uma risada, passou o braço pelo ombro do ruivo.  
- Quem diria que você ia estar tão ancioso para se amarrar. – Riu.

Reunidos na casa de Neji, a musica calma tocava e eles riam ao redor da mesa de jantar.  
- Comida encomendada, vinho e vocês. – Naruto sorriu. – Nada mais falta.  
- A falta. – Neji sorriu. – E já que você disse que não, o brinde é seu.  
O loiro gemeu, mas logo se pôs em pé ergueu segurando a taça.  
- Hn… - Passou os olhos pela mesa, pousando em cada um. – Eu lembro de como é começar algo novo, da excitação, do tremor. Principalmente quando estamos falando de amor, da incerteza de saber se você também é amado, se vai dar certo, se é a escolha certa. E do que acontece se não for, então você para olha ao redor e vê quem você ama e sabe que vale a pena porque o seu mundo para, sua respiração fica lenta e tudo perde o sentido, menos aquela pessoa. – Sorriu, olhou para Hinata e se abaixou dando um pequeno beijo na testa da mesma antes de prosseguir. – Eu lembro de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que todos ficariamos bem e eu não errei e se eu não assumir isso agora eu estarei mentindo, quando eu repetia isso eu não tinha certeza. Mas eu vi vocês se amarem incondicionalmente e entendi que isso é amor. Quando pequenos ouvimos os contos de fadas e crescemos achando que nunca iremos nos machucar e agente aprende que não é assim. Quando você encontra a sua alma, a que te completa, você sente que pode enfrentar tudo se ela estiver com você e isso é verdade. Porque isso mostra que ele é verdadeiro e que vale a pena se arriscar – Levantou a taça olhando para Neji e Tenten. - Ao amor que supera tudo. – Se dirigiu a Gaara e Sayuri. – Ao amor que perdoa. – Para Sasuke e Sakura. – Ao amor que pode ser muito mais que o orgulho. – E finalmente olhou para sua esposa. – E ao amor puro.  
Brindaram.  
- Se você continuar inteligente desse jeito, o mundo vai acabar. – Gaara deu um leve tapa no ombro do Uzumaki.  
Sayuri riu abraçando o ruivo, Neji e Tenten estavam em um mundo aparte completamente deles.  
- Dança comigo? – Sakura sussurrou para a Sasuke.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto se levantava. Pararam no meio da sala e lentamente ele começou a conduzila enquanto ela se encolhia no peito dele.  
- Lembrei de quando te pedi em casamento. – Murmurou.  
- Também. – Fechou os olhos se sentindo segura.  
Levantou o rosto, estavam bem próximos.  
- Sinto sua falta, todos os dias. – Passou os dedos pelo maxilar dele. – Eu só estava com medo, medo de ter errado, medo de ter machucado vocês dois, medo de me machucar. Mas isso não significa que eu não te ame, que eu não precise de você. Eu preciso todos os dias.  
Ele se curvou a beijando levemente, a puxando para mais perto do seu corpo.  
- Preciso que você acredite em mim, eu te amo. – Afundou o rosto no pescoço dele. – Necessito disso.  
Sasuke mergulhou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou a fina argola de ouro, pegou a mão direita da mulher e deslizou a aliança no dedo anular.  
Neji puxou Tenten na direção da varanda.  
- Neji. – Ela riu.  
- Aqui. – Ele a empurrou contra o balaústre.  
Ela sorriu, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, Neji deslizou as mãospela cintura até o busto.  
- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou.  
- Também.  
- Tenho uma coisa pra você. – Deu um beijo casto na ponta do nariz. – Eu sei que te pedi em casamento as pressas e não tinha ao menos um anel.  
- Não precisa.  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Eu vou comprar algo. – Murmurou enquanto pescava alguma coisa dentro do bolso. – Por hora.  
Era um fino cordão de prata com uma ágata marrom incrustrada.  
- Acho que isso serve. – Sorriu.  
Se afastou enquanto ela se virava permitindo que ele coloca-se o colar.  
- Linda. – Sorriu passando os braços pela cintura fina e depositando um beijo no pescoço branco.  
Encostou a parte traseira da cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Tenho a sensação de que tudo será perfeito. – Murmurou de olhos fechados, sentindo ele arrastar o nariz pelo seu pescoço.  
- Achei que você não gostasse da perfeição. – Riu baixo.  
- Eu posso me acostumar. – Mordeu o lábio. – Eu posso te amar, para sempre.  
- Eu posso me acostumar com isso. – A fez se virar para ele.  
Se entreolharam profundamente.  
- Ainda acha que foi um erro se apaixonar pela namorada do seu melhor amigo? – Aproximou o rosto lentamente.  
- O maior e o melhor da minha vida. – Afagou o rosto. – E se tivesse que repetir, eu repetiria com prazer.  
Ela sorriu, enquanto ele se inclinava para mais um beijo apaixonado.

**FIM**

Bem, espero que você's tenham gostado. Seguinte irei me afastar por um tempo, motivo? Fácil, quero tirar um tempo para adiantar todas as fic's, então só irei postar uma nova daqui a um tempo, bjs e até mais.


End file.
